Avalon's Dream
by Dragonia-Darkwood
Summary: Sakura aka Avalon, has been chasing after her nightmare since she was 8. She trained in everything, and anything. To find revenge on the one who destroied her life. Along the way she gets some help. Who? FINISHED
1. The Begining

The sun rose over a small island, it had a large house more like a mansion. A young about eight, with amber colored hair, and bright emerald eyes, came running up to her home. She ran up the stairs where she knew her parents would be. She opened the door, "Mommy, Daddy I'm home.." She trailed off when she saw the scene before her.  
  
A scream reverberated off of the walls; the woman lying in bed woke with a start. The woman had had this dream every night for the past 16 years. It never changed, there was no one to stop the little girl from walking into that room and seeing the horror that would lie before her. The woman with amber hair and green eyes picked up the phone and dialed a number that she had long ago learned by heart.  
  
"Japan police Arial service Jen speaking how may I help you?" the voice was all but professional.  
  
"Cut the crap Jen it's me Sakura." She heard a sigh on the other line.  
  
"Sakura you take all the fun out of my work. So what do you need this time?" Jen was searching through some papers way ahead of Sakura.  
  
"I need to know when they are leaving and where their headed." Sakura got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hmm well. It looks like the group is heading in different directions this time, but I believe the boss is heading home. China, Hong Kong. In 4 hours. I've got you one on the same flight." She had pulled out a ticket from her desk.  
  
"Thanks Jen you're the best." Her voice had no emotion. "How's Toyoa doing?" no emotion passed in her voice but her eyes flickered once.  
  
"He's not too bad but he asks about you all the time." Jen had a weak voice.  
  
"Tell him that it will soon be over. Bye." Sakura hung up not waiting for an answer. She splashed some water on her face. 'It's going to be a long day.'  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
The airport was crowded with people trying to get home for the winter. Christmas was soon arriving, many wanting to see their family members. Among these people was a woman whom had little time or patience for holidays. It had been that way since she had started training. Her face emotionless, but fire burned in her emerald eyes. She was getting close to the man that destroyed her life. It might not fix it but it wouldn't happen to anyone else while she was still breathing.  
  
"Avalon." She heard a woman yell something from behind her she turned to see a brown haired and brown eyed beauty. The woman had been with her as long as she could remember. "Jen so do you have it?" The woman handed over a plane ticket.  
  
"Come on Avalon learn to trust me." Jen smiled at her. Sakura did not return the smile. Jen sighed. "It's been so long since you have smiled or even said that you care."  
  
"Jen, its not that I don't its that I won't. I don't want to put anymore people then I have to at risk. The only reason that you're here is because you begged to help me. You've been a great help more then you could ever imagine. Jen I don't know if I will come back. I will finish it. I will call if I can, but its time that this is finished because I'm tired of dreaming of freedom I want it." Jen smiled again at her dear friend.  
  
"Just be careful. Here's the information about the people that could help you, the few precincts that are yet untouched by the groups." Jen handed over both the information and the ticket.  
  
"Thanks and I will." Sakura didn't look back if she did she might have seen the look on her brothers face. One of disappointment and sadness, he had lost his sister not to a man or death but to her own revenge.  
  
The Plane  
  
"Please buckle up we will be departing in 15 minutes." Sakura took her seat, she opened the folder that Jen had given her.  
  
She read it to herself Jen had always been good at giving her the most amount of information in the least amount of words as possible. 354th precinct, chief Li, supported by the Li industries. She paused 'I've heard of this industry it's very famous. what was it for.' She continued pushing the thought to the back of her mind. Officers trained in new fashion, not available to the public, aware of no other developments. 'Jen this isn't much to go on. It seems that I will have to check it out for myself.'  
  
She felt the plane give a jump, she was now headed for china. She continued on with the report.  
  
Warehouse, 23 on portside docks, no information available. 18 precincts under co-operation, Paid in full, 235-252. Li industries working trying to obtain. Cause for returning, to destroy Li industries. 'So it seems that my target has decided that the Li industry is messing with their plans.' The rest of the report was a description of the other precincts and what qualities would be helpful. She decided that it would be best to get some sleep. Just enough so that she wasn't jet lagged, anymore and she might disturb the occupants and then her cover would be blown.  
  
354th Precinct  
  
Frustrated and annoyed a woman with long black hair and ruby eyes sat at her desk. The trainees weren't following orders, not only that they were actually making more trouble then they were originally worth. If she was careful he would have her head. She sighed, it would be a long day unless she could figure out a way to have them obey her. Leaving her office she walked down the hall she could hear the new students yelling and arguing with her senior officers. She walked and her jaw almost fell. There was a fight she had told the senior officers not to fight, she then realized that it was two of her newer students showing off.  
  
"Dan, Jack. Stop now you both know better, now all of you shut up and get to your stations." Her voice echoed off the walls creating an obscure silence. "NOW!" the senior officers did not need to be asked twice. They left not in a hurry but respectfully. The trainees stood there like a bunch of idiots. "As for you idiots. You have two days to straiten up or your out all of you I don't care weather you are the prince of England I will not take this shit from anyone more or less trainees who do not follow a simple order to stand straight and take the stick out of their own."  
  
"CHIEF." A voice yelled from the doorway stopping her from going any further into detail.  
  
"YES," she screamed back with fury evident in her voice.  
  
"You have a guest waiting in your office she says that it is a matter of great importance and would not leave." The man that stood in the doorway was the only one that had ever dared to interrupt her. He had saved her life and for that she trusted him to be her sergeant. He was the one that kept her on track his name was Eric Eli.  
  
"Thank you sergeant Eli. Tell the lady that I will be right with her." He nodded and left. She turned back to her trainees. "And as for you, you will all run around this gym oh lets say eight." And she heard a few groans. "No ten times. Oh and a few of my senior officers will be watching so don't skip any." She walked away hoping that this would at least give her some of the respect that had been not forthcoming with this group.  
  
She walked down the hallway down to her office, a few of her officers where standing near the door across the hall from her office.  
  
"Gentlemen what's going on?" She was as curious as they were. The room that they were looking in was a bit bigger then her office. It was a training room left open for the other officers.  
  
"Chief the woman that came to your room is in there." One of the younger officers told her, he had seen her wrath and did not wish to see it again.  
  
"Thank you please go back to your work gentlemen." They all nodded, knowing that it was better to listen to their chief then be on the end of her wrath. Once they left she looked inside the room and saw the reason that she was pulled from her trainees. A woman dressed in a light easy to move in black pants, and a dark green t- shirt was doing a complete set of back flips, front flips, cartwheels, and any other kind of flips that she could do in the room. Her auburn hair was in a tight bun, although some of it hung at the side of her face. The chief looked around the room and off to one side she saw a bag. When she looked back again she caught the woman's eyes. Emerald with a fire burning behind them, her face was devoid of emotion. She bowed respectfully. The chief noticed that she was not breathing hard in any way nor did she looked excreted.  
  
"I see that you have found the officers unique training area." The woman's expression did not change.  
  
"Sorry I noticed it and I haven't been able to do that since I left home a few months ago." She walked over and picked her bag up. The chief only nodded signaling for her to follow. The two of them entered the chief's office.  
  
"I'm chief Li. What was so important that couldn't wait until I was done with my trainees?" she looked at the woman up and down.  
  
"Well chief Li, I'm here to." She stopped looked around and then continued. "I guess you could say I'm here more to help you then for you to help me."  
  
"What do you mean?" the woman sighed.  
  
"This would be a lot easier if you read the paper recently." She withdrew a paper form her bag and handed it to the chief. The chief sighed with everything that went on in her life she had barely enough time for a life of her own more or less read a newspaper, but she felt that there was no point in arguing. She took the paper and started to read.  
  
'A woman has been recently appearing around the world in precincts to help out. She is only known as Sakura. With auburn hair and green eyes, she's made appearances and helped capture the toughest of gangs and the most lethal of killers. Many have called her things like the warrior angel, and the justice goddess.'  
  
"Interesting choice of words, I believe that this was the easiest way for you to tell me." Sakura nodded. "Well then if you are who you say you are you wouldn't mind a demonstration." Sakura nodded she had to do this at every precinct she went to. "Well then come with me I have the perfect thing. 


	2. Trainees and Dreams

Dragonia: hey. So here's the second chapter sorry about the first I wasn't sure what I was doing. Well I hope that you like this with it being my first fan fic. By the way can anyone tell me Syaoran sister's name? Don't worry there coming in soon, but I had to give the introduction to the story. Now that it's started it will flow easier. Enough of my rambling and I DO NOT OWN CCS. On with the story  
  
Chapter 2  
Trainees  
  
Sakura followed the chief back down the hall. The two entered a big room it was half a football field at least. There where about 20 or 25 men running around the room. The chief led Sakura to the other side of the room where they saw two senior officers watching the trainees.  
  
"Gentlemen how are the trainees doing?" the two men smiled and nodded toward where a few had fallen flat on there face. The chief smiled.  
  
"It seems as if they are ready for you." the two snickered as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Sakura, right?" Sakura nodded in reply. "Alright I this is where you come in these men well they've seen me fight and know that I can kick their but. Yet they still seem to want to disobey me. If you can get them to respect me the way they should then I will believe you are who you say you are." The chief nodded at the group of men lying on the floor. Sakura walked over and looked down at them a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? Let me guess your tired, hungry, and you think that the chief is tough." All of the trainees thought that it was a joke but nodded to play along. She looked over them an emotion passed through her eyes but it was too quick for any of them to catch. "Well if you think that she was tough I can guarantee you that if you do not show her more respect you will be wishing for death when I'm done with you. Now all of you up." Sakura's tone was placid without much anger. The trainees groaned that's when the emotion again passed through her eyes staying a little longer this time. "Now see this is what I'm talking about you seem to think I'm joking." One of the men whistled when she was close to him. "Very well if you think that I'm just a pretty face. Come here and I'll show you." the man smiled and got to his feet.  
  
"So what are you going to do slap me." he asked making the men laugh.  
  
"No that would be too easy I want you to attack me." the guy looked at her, and started to laugh. Sakura looked over at the Chief she also had an emotionless face. "Okay I really do not feel like wasting my time. Let me ask you something have you heard of a famous woman who has been helping the police lately?" some of the men raised their hands.  
  
"You what do you know." Sakura picked on one of the men that looked shy.  
  
"She helped them in any way that they needed. She brought in many ruthless killers. There is also a rumor that she is after a higher gang, a gang that has snaked its way into some of the precincts." He looked away from Sakura's fiery eyes, her face was still emotionless but her voice carried a lighter tone.  
  
"Correct you are more then one ways correct now tell me. What does she look like you?" she looked at the man that was standing before her.  
  
"I heard that she has auburn hair and green eyes but beyond that I don't remember." he answered with a snarl.  
  
"Well maybe you should read the paper more often. Okay one more question then we'll move on okay. Would you gentlemen like to meet her in the flesh I mean in person right now?" A few of the men said yes others only nodded. Sakura looked over at the chief, she smiled before she came to stand next to Sakura when she turned to the trainees her face was emotionless once again.  
  
"Then gentlemen I would love to take the pleasure of introducing my guest. Sakura the." the chief stopped and thought for a second then smiled inside on the perfect finish. "The warrior goddess." The man that was standing looked at Sakura and gawked as did the rest of the trainees. The Chief smiled at this reaction, and turned to face Sakura. "Hey would you mind horribly if I went to finish some other things. I'll come back before you let them lose."  
  
"No not at all you go and do whatever you need to do I could really use the workout that way it's mutual." Then she whispered into the chief's ear. "Besides I think that I can get them to more then just respect you." Sakura's face had not changed once but she could have sworn that she saw a look behind her flaming eyes that spoke more then words. The Chief left Sakura to the trainees.  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
Most of the men had long ago collapsed on the mat. The one that had whistled at Sakura now stood opposite her. He had a black eye and browses on his arms. Throughout the whole day Sakura had not flinched screamed or yelled, her voice had stayed steady and menacing. Soon all the men realized that she was hard, expected a lot but in many ways she was fair. She had a fury that was fire itself and if you weren't careful you would be consumed. The men had long since stopped making rude and crude remakes. They seemed not to affect Sakura in any way.  
  
She motioned for the same guy to come at her to attack her, and he did. Using what strength he had left he kicked her she used his strength against him and with in seconds he was on the floor she was sitting on him. Sakura wasn't even breathing hard, she stood and helped him stand.  
  
"Sakura. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. Your right we should respect our chief I think that I speak for everyone." There was a quick agreement to his words though out the class.  
  
"Good next time I won't go so easy on you guys." Her face was still emotionless, and for the first time the guys looked at her sadly wondering what could have turned such a beautiful woman so emotionless.  
  
"Sakura what have you done to them they look dead." Chief Li said when she came in.  
  
"I can assure you that they are not dead." Sakura turned to the men. "Gentlemen you captain is here and she would like to know if you are dead or not why don't you show her that you are quite alive." The men rose to their feet slowly some of them smiling and some looking somber. None of them were mad or anger that they had been beating by a girl they were taking pride that they could fight such a great fighter.  
  
"Well it's such an improvement. I tell you what gentlemen we normally have training on the weekend as you all know but I think that Sakura has given you guys enough to think about for a while so see you on Monday." She turned to look at Sakura and finally noticed that her facial expression was the same as it was when she had left. "Sakura, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Well I was just going to find a hotel I don't think that I will be staying long. And I like my solitude." Sakura and the chief headed for her office. She picked up her small bag.  
  
"You should stay with me I live with my family and some of them are away the place is literally empty, and I would be insulted if you didn't."  
  
"Well I would hate to insult the Chief of police so I guess." Sakura nodded, but her face did not change. The two started to leave the precinct, and many of the senior officers shook Sakura's hand and congratulated her on the trainees.  
  
"By the way Sakura, I believe that it would be easier for you to call me Meiling." Sakura nodded and followed Meiling to her car. "Sakura I should warn you that some of my cousins are well different for a lack of a better word." She only nodded and watched the surroundings as they headed out of town.  
  
The Li Mansion  
  
Meiling led Sakura up a set of stairs, Sakura was not surprised by the look of the mansion. She had been in enough to see the differences in style. Yet it surprised her that Meiling was right the place was practically empty.  
  
"Most of the family will return somewhere between now and the morning. With Christmas coming they wanted to be home to share it." She paused heading down a long corridor. "So what about you have any family?" "Meiling let me tell you something that I should have told you in the very beginning. Is there somewhere we can go that we can sit." She nodded heading in the same direction. She opened a door, inside was a small study/library. Meiling sat on the couch and Sakura sat in the chair across from her. "There are very few people that know anything beyond my name. I believe that you are trust worthy so I will tell you my story so that you know. Believe it or not I will finish it here and return home free from everything. I was eight and I came home from shopping with my friends we lived alone me and my family. I remember my brother was gone for the day he'd be back later that night. My mother and father where home waiting for me to return, when I did I found something that well it changed me."  
  
16 years ago  
  
Sakura walked into her large home looking around. She smiled knowing that her parents where up stairs, she had talked to them a half hour ago. They were so happy when she told them that she had made a friend. She ran up the stairs not caring to notice that the place was empty almost like a ghost town. Normally the room was filled with servants cleaning and preparing for a meal. She smiled a bright smile that shown in her emerald eyes, as she saw her parents door at the end of the hall.  
  
The door was decorated with cherry blossoms, something her parents had always loved thus her name came from. The young girls smile intensified remembering the garden that her father had grown. It had flowers for miles on this small island. The cherry blossom trees being the more prominent ones in the lot, she stopped running and slowly walked towards the door.  
  
She raised her hand to the cold metal of the door, her parents had told her long ago that there where only certain rooms that you knocked on. She opened it and greeted the way that she always did upon entering the room, a little more cheerful then normal. "Mommy, Daddy I'm home.." She trailed off at the sight before her. Her mother lie on the floor before her, her face set in a grim expression. Her eyes where forever set in fear, her dress was covered in blood, you could no longer tell the original color of the dress. The source of the blood came from her abdomen the cut was across her stomach revealing her organs.  
  
Sakura was shocked her fear held her, she wanted to know where was her father. She looked further upon the room the grisly sight was etched in her mind forever. Two servants lie beaten and mutilated on the floor the once white carpet dark crimson. She looked finally on the body of her father. He was lying on the desk where he had always completed his work. His body was broken and destroyed. Even from the distance she was at she could tell that they removed his eyes. That's when a tear finally escaped her eyes. Her father had his eyes removed for what he had seen.  
  
That sight was forever burned in her eyes. She slowly left the room in a state of trance. Down the stairs and into the living room, this room was left untouched so that others would only know of the deaths when they searched the rooms. She sat on the couch waiting for anyone.  
  
She didn't have to wait long soon her brother returned home he had a bright smile. He first noticed that there weren't servants running around. He wasn't surprised sometimes their parents gave them the day off. Then he noticed that Sakura was sitting on the couch not moving. Normally she was either running towards him and almost killing him with her death hug or sitting with one or both of their parents. Her knees where up against her chest and her shoulder length hair covered her face, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see that face he knew it would be tearstained.  
  
"Sakura." His voice came out in a whisper he pulled himself and said it again. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he had started to walk towards her when she looked at him and the look she gave him took his breath away. There were tears on her face, this he expected, but the look in her eyes scared him. Even when she was upset there was brightness a light. That light was gone from her eyes. There was only a glaze like she had been traumatized beyond belief.  
  
Suddenly he knew and he ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. The last thing she remembered before fully drifting into a trance was a blood curtailing scream that scared the creatures on the island.  
  
Present  
  
"It wasn't until later that I learned that our parents were special agents. They were working with the government to pull down a hardened criminal gang, a bunch of murderer with degrees. That's all they are. My brother took care of me but soon realized that I was going to follow the same path. He started leaving on business, he said once that I reminded him to much of mother and father. He soon disappeared altogether. When he finally decided to return home I was gone." Sakura had talk her story like she was giving a report her face only faltered once and at that she collected her composure fast.  
  
Meiling sighed the story she was familiar with she had heard it the famous Kinomoto family she knew the story better then most, her family had known them well before they left. No one had known Sakura she wasn't born yet. Herself and her one cousin included, she had never heard it in its true form no one had.  
  
"Sakura it's late and you should get some sleep come I'll show you to your room." Sakura followed Meiling as she left the room. The hallways were dark no light escaping from the walls, yet the moon shown through the windows giving the girls enough light to walk by. Meiling stopped in front of a guest room. "This is your room, mines down here," she said continuing so that Sakura could see. "If there is anything that you need do not hesitate to ask." Sakura had shown little emotion from the time she was 16, but now she showed one, thankfulness.  
  
"Meiling thank you for everything." She turned giving the other girl something like a smile at least that's what she thought it was. Opening the door she entered leaving Meiling to her thoughts.  
  
Meiling's POV  
  
She's so much like him it's scary yet she's nothing at all like him. I wonder what he would say. Her past hunts her to this day, I imagine that even in her dreams she can't escape the horror that she witnessed. I will help her in any way I can. More so, maybe I can get her to become the child she described. I know who I will call this is perfect but first I will have to talk to my cousin.  
  
Well now's as good as any time, he should be arriving soon. This place has become so deserted lately. Soon it will be bustling again with Christmas coming everyone will return.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Meiling headed down the hallway, barely having to direct herself, her body moved automatically. She knew the exact second that her cousin was home. He had been home for an hour. He also knew that they had a guest; he seemed more interested in his work, for now at least. She came to his door and waited for him to tell her to come in.  
  
"Meiling you know better just get in here." His voice was strong but demanding in a pleasant way. She smiled he always found a reason to yell at her and she wouldn't have it any other way. She entered the room, a fire burned in the fireplace it was the only light. In the chair at his desk sat her cousin. He had amber eyes and chocolate brown hair that was always messy. "So who's the guest?"  
  
"Can't even say hi, man what a great cousin you are?" she liked making him fell sorry.  
  
"Sorry Meiling my mind was elsewhere. This guest you brought is different form the others you have helped." Meiling laughed it was really ironic.  
  
"She's helping me." that's when he smiled, Meiling realized her mistake afterwards. She was trying to get him to leave Sakura alone not get interested in her.  
  
"So who is she?" Meiling sighed no point in keeping it from him now.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Sakura what?"  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura. Syaoran leave her be she's not as nice as well as her family was." Sh watched his smile disappear.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You remember the Kinomoto massacre?" he nodded in reply. "She was eight and she found it." Syaoran went pale, he had seen a few pictures and heard the stories, but he was never told who found them. "I'm going to bed, she's in the room between you and me. I will be leaving early within the next two hours I have to go to check on the officers on the night shift I should be home around noon." She left her face pale and saddened from the discussion. Syaoran had collected his composure quickly, it was 2 Meiling would be leaving at 4 he had to be up at 5 there was no sense in continuing what he was working on he couldn't think straight.  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
Syaoran heard Meiling leave, she wasn't necessarily loud he always woke up when people left. That's why he was surprised when the guest room was empty. He sat up straight searching the mansion with his magic. That's when he felt it she was their in her room but her mind wasn't it was on the wind. He was pulled from his reverie by her screams. He jumped out of bed and ran to her room swinging the door open he was hit with a cold blast. The windows where thrown open wide, Sakura lay in bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Throwing the covers from her body, trying to freeze her pain.  
  
Syaoran ran and closed the windows against the harsh wind. He walked over to the bed her screams where less now that the screaming wind was eliminated. He put his hands on her shoulder about to wake her up when her fist met his face. Throwing him to the floor, he got up with a smile he couldn't believe that this silver of a girl had such a right hook. He decided it might be better to try a different approach. Above her voice he let his sound not demanding more of an order.  
  
"Kinomoto wake up, your going to bring down the whole house with your screams." She suddenly stopped hearing her last name. She hadn't heard it in so long it sounded foreign to her ears. She shot up see the man that had spoken her name. He was well built his eyes where a piercing amber and his hair chocolate brown and messy like he just woke up.  
  
"You called me Kinomoto." It was a statement not a question her green eyes could be seen in the darkness and where burning with fury. She didn't care that he was in her room or that she was wearing almost nothing only that he had spoken a name he shouldn't have known. He avoided the question by asking her one.  
  
"Are you alright I heard you screaming in my room?" her face went pale and she looked around seeing the snow on the ground she cursed under her breath. They were getting much worse. She was closer now. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes two things actually. One you called me by my last name you should have never known I realize that Meiling told you. Never ever call me by that name do you understand me? Sakura." He nodded not knowing why she was so upset to be called by her last name. "Second if that ever happens again slap me."  
  
"Well I was going to shake you awake but you punched me before I got there. You've got one hell of a right hook there." He smiled but she did not return it. She rose from her bed in a silk nightgown that went to her knees. She motioned him to follow her into the bathroom. She turned on the light and faced him.  
  
In the light he could see that she had hair past her waist it was auburn. Her eyes contained fire behind them, but her face remained emotionless. She looked at his eye where she had punched him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. it looks like you will have a black eye but other then that its fine." Her voice was a little less harsh then it had been a minute ago.  
  
"Don't worry about it I've had worse." She showed no emotion. "What disturbed you so?" she sighed.  
  
"Meiling told you about my passed, correct."  
  
"We knew your family once worked close with ours we know more about it then most." He followed her back into her room and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"The image that I saw behind that door changed my life, it is forever with me. Sometimes I have dreams about my family when I do they turn. bloody." Her face changed she was off remembering an old world. "My family would be ashamed to know that I am chasing their murderer. Yet if I don't I will forever be haunted that I could have stopped it from happening to others. That is the only reason that I continue. So that what happened to me doesn't happen to others." He looked at her, her face had paled.  
  
"it wasn't your fault I had seen what they had done you couldn't have stopped them." She looked at him color coming back to her face.  
  
"I know this," her face hardened. "I'm alive I know who killed them I've seen him, if I don't stop him no one will. I will not have that on my mind knowing that I'm the only one that can stop him from doing it to other families and do nothing." He smiled at her.  
  
"Your kind and caring and yet neither. You want to save others from you fate yet you don't care how many die to stop that from happening." He sighed, Meiling was right she was too much like him. The difference was that she wasn't heartless. Her wall was carefully constructed but there where holes and if he could get into one, he might bring it down crashing. He had to be careful though one wrong step and she would rebuilt it stronger allowing no one in. "Are your dreams dangerous?" her eyes lingered on the floor before she looked at him and when she did her eyes did not falter. Yet her voice deceived her and came in a whisper.  
  
"Yes." He nodded and left the room.  
  
Dragonia: well I hope you like it I'm trying to update fast so I can start the next story I hate waiting for the next chapter and I've got great friends to help with writers block. Well anyway I wanna thank anyone who reviewed or read this even if you don't I hope your enjoying it as much as I am writing it. But I could always use some advice or tips got any please give it. Well I'd like to thank me first review she's the one that got me here you know who you are. Thank you, to all. 


	3. Revelations

Dragonia: first I'm sorry that I confused some people  
  
Gwuinivyre- I know you I'm glad you liked my ranting.  
  
Transcendant Pig- I'm glad I hope you like it  
  
KagomeKitty- Thank you and in between work and reading other story's it will be every day at most every other day and if I can't it's because of work.  
  
Sakura-jr17- I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Stargirl-rebels- first yes this has the clow cards they haven't been needed yet (Star cards). And she was a little older when she caught the cards. Kero he's with Jen but will be coming soon so will Yue I just had to get some of the others here first. Her referring to her freedom is coming in this chapter. I don't wanna give it away.  
  
Dragonia: well I'm not going to ramble just say I don't own CCS. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Revelations  
  
Training Room  
  
The sound of metal against wood could be heard in the west wing. It was powered by an angry woman. She was upset not for the fact that she had told Meiling's cousin her life but that she had thought when she heard his voice deep and commanding. He wasn't angered at her, he was just worried. But when she had seen him, he was wearing only boxers and even in the darkness she could see his chest.  
  
When she was looking at his eye she caught his eyes they where brown his hair too, but it was messy. The shock that ran through her did not pass on her face only in her eyes. She knew he did not notice it, it had taken Meiling all day to just see it. Though Sakura was still angry with herself, she had thought that he was cute and not only that she had felt attracted to him.  
  
Anyone else and she would shove the feelings away but for some reason these would not be pushed away they wanted to be recognized. She growled and her face hardened she would not give in she would train until she fell from exhaustion if she must.  
  
Outside the Training Room  
  
"She acts so much like Xiao Lang." Fuutie said in a hushed voice.  
  
"She's KAWII!!" Shiefa screamed causing the other three to cover her mouth.  
  
"Shh do you want Xiao Lang to find us here." Fanren said.  
  
"Do you think that those two would make a good couple?" Feimei said with dreamy eyes. The other three looked over at the girl and their eyes went dreamy too.  
  
"What was her name?" Fuutie asked.  
  
"Sakura." The voice came from behind the girls and they all knew at once that they had been caught what was worse was that they where caught by Syaoran.  
  
"Hi little brother." Shiefa said standing straight up.  
  
"We have to go." Fanren stuttered thinking fast.  
  
"To the mall. Come on girls." Fuutie said dragging the girls away from the door.  
  
"Sisters, I wonder what they are planning now." He turned to the room to see Sakura taking different poses in martial arts. He watched her as she moved and she was graceful but something was wrong she was slower then she should have been. That's when he realized that she was pushing herself to exhaustion. He made his was in front of her far enough away so that he wouldn't be hit but close enough to see how her eyes were clouded over. Her mind was else where, he looked at her face and was surprised to see that she had sadness clearly placed on her face. He stood there watching her, she was getting weaker he could feel it.  
  
She was weaker then she had ever let herself become, when she realized that she had let it go it was to late to pull it back. As she came back to herself she realized that Syaoran was standing in front of her and he had felt it clearly without mistake. If he was further away she could have covered herself but now it was out he knew. Sakura had known that when he left, he had magic. Sakura had learned a long time ago to hide herself when need be, but she had made sure that she could do it everyday. Today was the first time that she had ever faltered in it. It couldn't come at a worse time either. Her legs had decided at that point they didn't want to hold her up. She fell expecting the mat, what she got was two strong arms holding her up.  
  
"Sakura are you crazy? Pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion. You could kill yourself. Do you have a death wish or something?" his voice came out in a worried tone. He himself had never been in her position. Something was driving her, and Syaoran didn't think that it was anyone other then her will to fight.  
  
"I need to sleep this is the only way that I can get true sleep." Sakura whispered this to him before she fell off into sleep. Syaoran sighed and lifted her from the floor, he took her up to her room and lied her down.  
  
Study  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I couldn't believe what that girl would do for sleep. I mean I knew that she was having trouble I just didn't realize that she had to do that to get some true sleep. I should call my friends I haven't told them when they should show up and its only two weeks till Christmas.  
  
The phone rang as he was about to pick it up.  
  
"Li Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Syaoran just the person I wanted to speak with." It was a cheery voice one he had heard many times.  
  
"Tomoyo, Ogenki desuka?"  
  
"Sugoi. When do you want us to come over?" he heard Eriol in the background.  
  
"Now would be great. hey Tomoyo I think that I'm going to need your help with something." He grimaced when he heard her squeal. "I can't tell you over the phone so I tell you when you come over there's going to be some work."  
  
"Ja Ne," I remember how she helped me maybe with a little bit of luck and a lot of work Sakura might come around.  
  
Normal POV  
  
A girl with dark purple hair and eyes pulled a guy with short blue hair and blue eyes up the stairs of the Li Mansion.  
  
"Come on Eriol we cant be late." The girl screamed dragging him up the last of the stairs.  
  
"It's not like he's going to kill us if we can't make it right away, Tomoyo."  
  
"I know it's just that I wanna know what the great Li Syaoran wants my help with."  
  
"Tomoyo if I had known that you were that anxious then I would have met you at the door." Syaoran said coming up behind her.  
  
"So what is it what do you need my help on." Her eyes went dreamy.  
  
"Meiling might kill me for this but I think that it's best that you meet HER yourself."  
  
"What do you mean HER?" Eriol asked suspiciously.  
  
"a guest of Meiling's came yesterday and at first I thought that she was just mean but now. well you have to meet her to understand come she's in the kitchen." He paused. "Eriol can you feel her?" he smiled when he saw the look on Eriol's face.  
  
"You mean she has MAGIC." he almost screamed.  
  
"It's a long story but yes and she's powerful." The trio headed to the kitchen. Sakura had heard them coming but did not make a move to leave. Sakura knew that Syaoran wanted her to meet these two and would find her no matter where she went. He had his senses locked on her and there was nothing she could do to get away.  
  
"Sakura," she looked up taking note of both the girl and the guy with an emotionless face. "This is Tomoyo and Eriol Hiragizawa." She nodded at them not bothering to get up or shake their hands. She continued reading the file on Kaiiju murderer or so he was now called. He was called thus because of the brutal murders that he was employed to do.  
  
"Umm Syaoran." Tomoyo whispered into his ear. "Is she always like this?"  
  
"Yes I'm always like this now if you please I'm trying to work." Sakura spoke without looking up from her work it wasn't in a mean tone just an unfeeling one.  
  
"Gomen." Tomoyo muttered as she and the guys walked out of the room. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that you needed help."  
  
"I don't think she's heartless I just think that she has forgotten how to use it and open it to others." He sighed.  
  
"Like you did. But she's different there is fire and passion in her eyes. She's working for or towards something." Tomoyo was trying to decide which when Syaoran told her.  
  
"To find her parents murderer." The two looked at him in shock. "Kinomoto." The other two nodded it was all they needed to know she was one of the children of the massacre.  
  
"Does anyone else know about her?" he nodded.  
  
"Meiling she was the one that told me." he looked back to the door. Sakura was heading for her room. He knew she was going to train again and that's when he remembered what happened that morning he had expected her to sleep the rest of the day. Yet three hours later she was up and in the kitchen reading. "There's something else. I found her in the training this morning and she was exhausted. I'm not sure how long she was at it or if she got any sleep. But I think it's because of her violent dreams that she is training to the point of exhaustion." Tomoyo looked at him and was thinking for some time before she spoke.  
  
"She's worse then you were. I gather her dreams are haunting of her past, and that she feels that unless she kills her parent's murderer they won't leave her." Tomoyo heard a floor board creek behind her and turned around to see Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo you are smart." Her voice held no anger, no threat, it was emotionless. But her eyes burned with passion and in a way they smiled. "But in one way you are wrong. I do not feel that unless I kill the murderer these dreams won't leave. If that was the case I would have forgotten it long ago. No this, is my hell." Her voice grew desperate and shaky. "I shouldn't be here, soon they will find me and it will happen all over again." She sighed remembering what really happened the night after her parent's murder. "The murderer returned that same night. I was too young to realize what he had done but now I know he." her body was suddenly started to shake as if in pain. "I cant he knows that I'm. no. spell." She fell to her knees feeling the pain that raced through her body. The voice spoke in her head. "No. I will not. allow you to hurt them." her body shook as more pain shot through it. "I would DIE FIRST." She screamed as the pain hit her full blast. The same voice rang out for all to hear  
  
"That can be arranged my cherry blossom. I know you are close. I can feel you, yet someone seeks to protect you. They have done it well but it will not last for long." A laugh followed the voice it was harsh and evil. Syaoran rushed forward, quickly followed by Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" he helped her to her feet. Her face was cringed in pain.  
  
"He didn't want me to tell you." she looked at Eriol then Tomoyo. "I know that you can help me and I want your help.. But there may be times when. when I'm not myself and I will push you away. Don't let me." her voice had a tone of finality in it.  
  
"Sakura was it a spell that he put on you." her answer was only a nod afraid that the pain would return but it didn't.  
  
"He normally can't touch me in the waking world. Yet every once in a while he finds a way. It's normal when I sleep that he decides to show me the lies that he has created." She took a breath and her face returned to its emotionless state. Sadness past through Tomoyo's eyes as she saw this. Sakura was the only one that took notice, and she didn't understand why.  
  
"Sakura I don't know what we can do but we can try, I will have to search my memories and see if I can remember anything from my past life as Clow Reed." Sakura's head shot up toward him as she heard this name. He noticed her stern look and took an involuntary step back. She looked at the others and noted there was no surprise in there face when Eriol said the ancient name.  
  
"You're his reincarnation." Her voice was harsher then she meant it to be, making Eriol wince.  
  
"Yes is there something wrong with that?" he asked her not knowing how she would answer.  
  
"Well it depends, I mean I should have recognized the magic in you it is partly my own." Sakura turned and headed up the stairs leaving the group lost and confused.  
  
"Sakura what do you mean?" she stopped and let some of her aura slid away toward him. She let herself a small smile when she was turned away at the sound of his gasp.  
  
"Sakura do you have the." she cut him off.  
  
"Yes but now they are mine, personally." He understood what she meant by this.  
  
"Where are." she cut him off again.  
  
"They will be here soon." Was all she said as she disappeared at the top of the stairs?  
  
"Eriol am I missing something?" Syaoran was totally lost by the conversation the two just had.  
  
"No not at all it looks like you found her without even realizing it." Eriol smiled at the irony.  
  
"What are you a talking about?"  
  
"The card mistress my little descendent. The card mistress." He watched as Syaoran's eyes lit up with surprise.  
  
Sakura's room  
  
A tear trickled down her face. The pain was still there dulled but not by much. 'The monster will pay for this with his life. He took my family, my life, my safety, and my dreams. I will kill him.' she could feel the cold weather through her window as it pulled her nightgown, she had gone so long with only the pain that it felt weird to be thankful for anything. In the back of her mind was the comforting warmth that always came. It was from her guardians, they would arrive tomorrow afternoon. She missed them, she had seen them eight years ago. They knew that she had changed, her life had been nothing but training. They helped her, but soon she left to train in more advanced schools.  
  
"Sakura, can we talk?" Eriol's voice pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
"Sure." She walked to the bad and motioned for him to join her.  
  
"Is there anything that you can tell me? I mean I don't feel the cards here. Where are they?" Eriol's voice sounded a little saddened but Sakura took no notice of it.  
  
"I left them with the Guardians until I knew it was safe for them to be with me. Even now I don't think that its safe. but it's the safest it's going to get. So they are on their way here." She saw the expression that Eriol had and continued. "Don't worry their careful and they know how to get here without being seen." Eriol smiled at Sakura.  
  
"I didn't even expect I mean. Have you turned them." she nodded her head. "So you're powerful."  
  
"No not enough I need to train more." She sighed.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Eriol was worried about her and it showed clearly on his face.  
  
"I know where he is and with another week of training and I will be ready." She walked to the window. Eriol headed for the door. "And Eriol please tell Tomoyo not to follow through with her plan." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Sakura there is not a person in heaven, hell, or on earth that could stop Tomoyo and her plans." Eriol left hearing Sakura sigh.  
  
"Then I might as well kill Syaoran now that's what Tomoyo is sentencing him to with her plan." When she turned she saw Syaoran standing with a mug in his hand.  
  
"Sakura this is a tea that our family uses when we have trouble sleeping maybe it will help you." she looked at him and almost smiled, she quickly turned away. 'He's being kind to me, he is going to get killed and it will be all my fault.' She turned to see that Syaoran's smile had faded to be replaced with a frown. "You shouldn't think that way. I do this because someone once did it for me when I was emotionless."  
  
"You read my mind?" he shook his head.  
  
"You throw the thought to me." he handed her the mug. It was warm and smelled like honey.  
  
"So what's in it?" Sakura asked as she took a sip.  
  
"It's an ancient family recipe." She finished the tea, and watched as the room started to swirl. Then she felt strong arms lift her and place her on soft bed and felt the warmth of the cover over her. She faintly heard his voice, "Good night and sweet dreams my Yang Fa."  
  
Kitchen  
  
"What do you mean you gave her sleeping pills?" Tomoyo screamed when she heard what Syaoran put in the tea.  
  
"I wanted her to get some sleep not wake up in the middle of the night screaming." Syaoran remembered last night.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Last night, well her dreams are violent you would understand what she had said when he shows her the things in her sleep. I would hate to see what could make her scream bloody murder." His two companions shuttered at the thought.  
  
"Eriol what was that just now on the stairs between you and her." Eriol smiled.  
  
"She is as you are one of the children of Clow Reed. I believe that is part of the reason that you wish to protect her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This house is the very embodiment of the Li family whatever they want the house tries to give them. You and Meiling want to protect this girl. So the house has used all its assets to accomplish that goal."  
  
"But what about just now the attack on Sakura's mind." Eriol thought for a moment.  
  
"The house didn't know that it would attack that way but now its ready for that kind to it will be harder for him to get in if at all." The group heard the front door open and Meiling's voice.  
  
"HELLO IS ANYONE HOME!" her voice rang throughout the first floor.  
  
"IN THE KITCHEN!" Tomoyo had been friends with Meiling since she moved to Hong Kong.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Meiling came running into the kitchen and the two shared a hug.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"I'm better now that you're here." Meiling and Tomoyo shared a smile.  
  
"So what's been going on all day?" the three of them looked at each other and shared a look that said 'were in trouble.'  
  
After they had shared the day's events with Meiling, they heard a noise down the hall.  
  
"I'll go check it out." Syaoran desperately wanted to get away from Meiling. She was giving him that look 'what did I tell you.' he walked out of the hallway and heard Meiling scream something before suddenly being cut short by Eriol's harsh tone. Syaoran continued down the hallway following where he knew the sound came from. He found Sakura leaning against the wall.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here?" his voice shattered the silence and his words hung heavy in the air. She turned to face him, her face was emotionless as they always had been. Her eyes on the other hand, were dark pools. There was no color to them, there was no hint of the bright green eyes, filled with sorrow and passion only dark pools of nothingness. What surprised him more then that was that she was holding one of the family's ancient swords.  
  
"Sakura is gone. Only I remain, I am the destroyer of good, the destiny of all men, I break the power fate holds, I am death." The voice was scratchy and horse, not what he had expected. A laugh escaped her mouth but it sounded more like an animal crying out for help. Her face then twisted into a fake smile.  
  
"Where is she let her go leave her alone. NOW!" the words poured over the creature that wasn't Sakura. A menacing laugh was heard as the illusion dissipated.  
  
"Like that now did you? I can't believe that you can't tell the difference between a person and an illusion and you call yourself a magician. A leader of the Li clan how pathetic." His laughter echoed off the halls but then was silenced by another.  
  
"You think your so high and mighty. What if I told you that Syaoran wasn't the pathetic but that you were, I mean are?" he recognized it at once it was Sakura's voice. But he didn't understand she was supposed to be sleeping at this moment. "So what if he can't tell truth from illusion most people can't I'm actually kind of surprised you knew how to use it with you being stupid and all." He could feel her building magic up to push him back, she was making him made so he would loose concentration.  
  
"Why you..." he was silencing because at that moment she let loose her power and it overwhelmed him. Throwing him from the minds of all that where in the mansion.  
  
"Sakura?" he heard his voice break.  
  
"Yes," her voice was weak but at the same time sweet.  
  
"Where are you? Do you need help?" he asked gaining control over his voice.  
  
"I'm in my room and yes I could use some help." He bounded up the stairs taking three at a time. He came in her room to find her sitting on the floor up against the chest at the foot of her bed. He walked over and lifted her easily from the floor and placed her on her bad.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes thank you." she looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm okay really just tired." "You don't look okay." Syaoran was still worried he wasn't sure how much magic she used because she would never let him see her power.  
  
"Syaoran, two friends of mine are coming. More then likely they will come tomorrow night. I want you to meet them be here." She was drifting of to sleep. "Tell me what you told me earlier." Her face was placid without emotion.  
  
"When was that?" he asked watching her as she started to drift off.  
  
"Before I fell asleep."  
  
"It's an ancient family recipe." He looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"After that." She listened to him as he whispered to her again for the second time that day.  
  
"Good night and sweet dreams my Yang Fa." 


	4. Family

Dragonia: hey sorry about the late update its just work and seeing a movie and hanging out I haven't had time to write more, sorry. Well enough blah more story.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: thank you and I'm working as fast as I can.  
  
Gwuinivyre: hey no worries hope your not too confused girl.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Family  
  
The sun rose over the mansion, revealing the many acre land. The gardens filled with plants that were found all around the world. The mansion was quite, almost, in the far corner of the west wing. A continuous thump could be heard, it was a fist slamming into a punching bag. It had been two hours since the woman awoke, she had jogged, meditated and practiced her martial arts, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. Her punches were off and her mind was not working. She stopped and plopped on the ground finally listening to what her mind, spirit and heart were arguing about.  
  
'He's hansom.' Her heart sang.  
  
'His eyes worry too much.' Her spirit was dreaming.  
  
'Why would I care?' The mind was trying to figure out how to shut them up.  
  
'Come on admit it.' (Heart)  
  
'You've got to be kidding me right?' (Mind)  
  
'He is very caring.' (Spirit)  
  
'What are you two on?'(Mind)  
  
'Oh come on you know you like him its two against one you know you can't win.' (Heart)  
  
'Besides if you admit it well leave you alone to train.' (Spirit)  
  
'Fine he's cute.' (Mind)  
  
'Cute?'(Heart & Spirit)  
  
'Handsome.' (Mind)  
  
'Oh come on you got better.' (Heart) 'Alright, alright. He's gorgeous now would you go away.'(Mind)  
  
'Umm Hun we are you we can't leave but well be quite.' Heart and spirit giggled as they dissipated into her mind. Sakura stood up and continued punching furious at herself for admitting it and more furious about it to be talking to herself, even more to be beaten by yourself.  
  
"I can't believe I admitted it." Sakura stopped and looked out the window to see the sunrise. A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What did you admit to?" Sakura turned around to see Meiling.  
  
"Nothing just something small. So how was the night shift?" She heard Meiling's sad sigh.  
  
"We lost two men the trainees. They fought well thanks to you and brought in four guys but they both bleed to death before they reached the hospital." Meiling walked to the window. "Its beautiful isn't it." Sakura nodded. "This man do you know his name?"  
  
"He goes by many but the major one is Quit Neal. When I last saw him he was powerful I was hoping that I might take him by surprise because then I will have the upper hand." Sakura sighed.  
  
"You do realize that you don't have to do it alone. We can help why do you think we wanna know what's going on I mean we can help you might even have the upper hand." Meiling walked over next to Sakura.  
  
"I can't allow you to come with me no one can. I'm not supposed to be here and you guys aren't supposed to know me." Sakura took a deep drink out of her water bottle.  
  
"It happened you couldn't have changed that and you're here now and I WILL not take NO for an answer so I'm helping you so live with it okay." She watched as Sakura put down her bottle and walked over to the beam and pulled herself up.  
  
"Meiling if you want to through your life away go ahead but do not do it with me, more then likely you'll just get in my way." Sakura ran across the beam and executed a double back flip, followed by a round off onto a mat. Meiling stood there watching Sakura, her perfect form and her strong muscles. Meiling realized that she must have been training as long as Syaoran and that's when she realized he was the only one that wouldn't get in her way. She left the room with a plan forming in her head. She smiled devilishly.  
  
Meanwhile where Syaoran is  
  
"NO I do not want anything from you STUPID do you hear me I said STUPID SUN OF A ." he was Screaming into the telephone when Meiling came in.  
  
"SYAORAN." Meiling screamed over his rambling yelling. "PUT THE PHONE DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS." He slammed the phone on its stand.  
  
"What is it now Meiling?" his voice was annoyed.  
  
"I want you to help Sakura." She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"Meiling don't you think that's what I've been trying to do?" irritation dripping in his voice.  
  
"No no I mean with her training. She's so insistent upon it that I think if you where to help her maybe you could go with her when she does fight Quit Neal. I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"Wait who's Quit Neal?"  
  
"Lets just call him her demon shall we." Meiling smiled she had come up with the perfect plan she needed to go talk to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Okay I have things to do Sakura is in the training room in the west wing. Go go. Jeesh for a man you sure are slow." Meiling pushed him towards the training room and then ran towards the gardens.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I wonder what Meiling is up to I've only seen that look in her eyes twice. The first was when she was eleven and tried to get me to eat a sandwich full of spiders and the second was when she tried to set me up with that.. Oh no she couldn't be considering that could she. Why not you like her don't you? Well no not really I mean she's mean and heartless. No she not stop fooling yourself she has a great spirit, you've seen it in her eyes they burn with passion how can she be heartless with eyes like that? Well I don't like her. No you lo. No don't say it. I'm at the training room look there she is doing flips and and. Come on tell me you don't like looking at her. I do. Tell me you wanna wake up to look at that face every morning for the rest of your life. That would be nice. Tell me you lo.  
  
"Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura pulled me from my thoughts, her eyes seemed to care for a split second then they lost it and returned to being emotionless.  
  
"Yes I'm okay I actually wanted to know if you would mind training with me?" Sakura looked at him and was thoughtful for a minute. "Why?" I watched as she walked over to her bag and pulled out some tape and wrapped her hands.  
  
"Because I still need to train and wouldn't it be different to fight someone who has trained since they where four." I watched as excitement boiled over in her eyes.  
  
"A challenge that it would be."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I knew deep down that I was getting way to close but my heart and spirit would not let me leave without an answer. When he offered to help me train my spirit jumped at the chance. To fight against him, that's all it wanted was to be close to him and what better way to do it then in what I was the best at.  
  
So I agreed more for the sake that I needed to be stronger and better then I am now.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Left and right punches were thrown, each blocked with little effort. Jump kicks and low kicks were dodged with not much trouble. The two had been at it for an hour and still there were no successful hits. Syaoran pulled away and stopped Sakura followed his actions.  
  
"Sakura I know that you are much better then this why are you holding back." Sakura looked at him and answered with a hint of venom in her voice.  
  
"Because you are." He smiled.  
  
"Well then lets quite the warm up and get started." Sakura answered him with a hard left hook. He barely had time to block it but he smiled a true smile she had almost landed a punch but it would take a lot more then that to get him. The punches flew much faster gaining and losing ground at an exceptional speed. Sakura decided to fake and couldn't believe her eyes when she landed a left hook. Syaoran looked more then surprised and he came on her in full force. He was angry and being careless, she decided that it would be better to go on the attack. She went matching punch for punch kick for kick. They both started to breath a little harder. It was then that Syaoran found a way into her defenses and landed a kick at her stomach. She stopped slightly clutching her stomach.  
  
"Syaoran that was much more then I expected from you." Sakura almost smiled when they heard a loud crash at the door. Both turned to see a pile of four sisters. Sakura could hear the change in Syaoran right away his breath slowed and his eyes burned with fury. Syaoran hated to be interrupted when he was training weather it be alone or with a group. He was about to yell and scream and literally end all life on earth when, Sakura spoke up. "Syaoran I don't believe you introduced me to the pile on the floor." She referred to his sisters low enough so they wouldn't hear. He lashed in his head and gave her a smile.  
  
"Sakura, I would like you to meet my sisters. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feime. Sisters this is Sakura." Sakura did not smile only nodded at each.  
  
"Syaoran thank you for the session but I think that I am going to take a walk. Ladies." Sakura walked away leaving Syaoran to watch her in wonder.  
  
"Brother," Syaoran heard a loud squeak behind him but did not turn around. "You've never trained with anyone besides Meiling and at that you were forced to. Why would you do this?" Fuutie the oldest inquired.  
  
"Could it be that our little brother is in lo..." Shiefa began but was swiftly cut off, when he turned and looked at them. His face was composed of sadness, fury, and love. His look silenced them. They could not say anything, Sakura was apart of him now and forever. Yet for some reason he felt great sorrow, she would not smile and she had almost before. He walked away leaving his sisters gaping at him.  
  
Garden  
  
"Tonight will be the night that I will see them, after eight years." Sakura spoke to herself more out of habit then anything else. She looked around finding peace although it would be brief. The garden she loved them they reminded her so much of home the way it was before her parents died. Her father was caring and strong her mother beautiful and kind. She missed them, her brother was the one that had always protected her she remembered the last time that she had spoken to him it was clear as day and hurt her to no end but she had to do it had to make him seem dead.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She walked under the many sakura trees that her father had planted for her mother and her. It always amazed her the way that these trees survived when the rest of the garden died when unattended. They were as beautiful as ever if possible even more so.  
  
"Sakura," she heard her brother's voice behind her. "Where are you going we need to talk."  
  
"No Touyo, you have done all you could but go I don't need you to protect me you can't." Sakura continued to walk through the garden. Her brother grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sakura why can't you just accept what happened and move on." He looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"I cant because I saw it I was eight can you imagine how I wake up every night screaming even now. I cant go back to who I was every moment of my life is that picture that last scene I cant remember how they were just that picture the lifeless eyes and the agony on their faces. You can remember the way they were I cant. So I need to do this to free mine and their souls." Sakura looked at him her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"I should have been there to stop you, you should have never seen them. Never found them I should have." He spoke with anger.  
  
"You can't protect me anymore." She pushed him away with all her agony. "You cant do it I don't want you to get hurt. I will go and find them alone. Now go leave. You have work." Sakura ran never looking back. She knew what her brother would look like and she couldn't take it. Her life had fallen apart. She was tired and wanted a peaceful sleep, she could protect him now. He would be dead to the world throwing himself into his work. Once this was finished she would find him and weather he would accept her or not she would apologize. They would be free weather she lived or die mattered not to her only that she set her parents souls free from their torment.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He left that day and she hadn't seen him since. He was the type of brother that protected her no matter the cost, but here he could not Sakura knew this, he had no magic to speak of and that's what he would need now to defeat what she was going against.  
  
She stood up from the bench that she was sitting on and headed towards the back door. Climbing the stairs she decided to get a shower something she hadn't had in a few days.  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Meiling I don't get it how will that work with her emotionless ness." Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling had been planning throughout the morning.  
  
"Eriol don't worry I will handle that you only have to worry about the other part." Tomoyo smiled her only part was to RECORD.  
  
"And what part is that." The group turned to see Syaoran standing at the door.  
  
"A Christmas play, yes that's it." Meiling really didn't want Syaoran to know about the plan that they were creating right under his nose. The other two looked at Meiling then back to Syaoran and nodded furiously.  
  
"Okay well let me know when mother gets home okay." Meiling nodded as he left the room with a glass of juice in his hand. He did not believe that bull for a second.  
  
"He didn't buy it." Meiling sighed it was going to be harder then she thought.  
  
"That's a great idea." Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Wait what is?" Meiling was lost. Eriol sighed he knew exactly what she was thinking and it meant trouble for them.  
  
"A PLAY. That would top it the Christmas. Hmm what do we do?" Tomoyo smiled and went off to dream land.  
  
"Great no we have to live through director Tomoyo." Eriol sighed got up kissed her forehead and left.  
  
"Well I guess that settles the other end of the plan." She walked to the entrance and she heard the door open. Meiling jaw dropped when she saw two people walk in.  
  
"Aunt Yelen your home. XIAO LANG. GET YOU'RE A. GET DOWN HERE." Meiling's voice echoed through the mansion. Pulling Tomoyo from her thoughts, Eriol from his walk, Syaoran from his study, and Sakura from her dressing.  
  
"Meiling what are you yelling abou.." Syaoran came down the stairs and looked up to see his mother.  
  
"Mom," he bowed and looked at her face it was emotionless and slowly slid into a smile. "Welcome home."  
  
"Son, its been a while its good to see you." The two embraced, it had been five years since he had seen his mother she had left because the elders suddenly took ill and she went to find a doctor a few months ago they died so she returned having no reason left to search.  
  
"The place has been empty since you left." Meiling was standing behind Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Son I see we have a guest." She gestured to the stairs, Syaoran turned to see Sakura, but she looked different, his breath was caught as he looked at her. She was a goddess that he was sure of. Her waist length hair was tied into a loose bun, hair fell to the side of her head. She wore a dress that Syaoran was sure hadn't seen the light of day for a few years. It was green the sleeves where cut to hang further to the ground, the skirt hung around itself and fanned behind her.  
  
"Are you going to introduce them or just stand there like an idiot?" He looked sharply at Meiling.  
  
"Mother this is Sakura Kin.." he stumbled over her last name he never lied to his mother but Sakura didn't want anyone to know her last name.  
  
"Kinomoto." Sakura finished for him knowing his trouble.  
  
"Sakura this is my mother Li Yelen." Yelen smiled at Sakura but she did not return the smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Li." Sakura bowed to Yelen.  
  
"Please Kinomoto call me Yelen I knew your parents we were like family." Fury showed behind her eyes as she looked from Meiling to Syaoran. They had not told her thus, and by the look on both their faces they realized their mistake.  
  
"Yelen please I would appreciate if you did not call me Kinomoto because that family is long dead." Sakura turned around to face the four Li sisters but brushed by them and up the stairs.  
  
"Syaoran you didn't tell her did you." He shook his head. "Then you didn't tell her of the promise did you?" Again he shook his head. Syaoran knew of a promise but not all of it no one but his parents and the Kinomoto knew it.  
  
"She looked so KAWII in that dress." The four sisters squealed in unison.  
  
"Girls now is not the time go find something to do." Te girls sighed and walked away talking about Sakura. "So who found her?" Yelen looked around the room at the four.  
  
"She found me, she's been going around helping stations with their problems. Though she's here to fix her own." Yelen sighed and Meiling continued. "She's been considerably emotionless for the time that she's been here."  
  
"Not quite." They all turned to look at Syaoran who was looking at the top of the stairs where Sakura disappeared from view. "She does have emotions I just think that she's afraid to use them. I almost got her to smile." He headed for the stairs and started to climb.  
  
"By Christmas." Was all Yelen said as she walked to her room.  
  
"Yes mother." He headed for Sakura's room it was almost time for her friends to show up and he hoped that she still wanted him there.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
The two companions had been sitting in an uneasy silence since Syaoran came to her room. He couldn't stand it so he decided now or never.  
  
"Sakura I'm sorry it's just that."  
  
"Syaoran don't worry about it I understand. Its not important right now." She stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"I'm still sorry." He whispered and when he looked up she was kneeing right in front of him.  
  
"Syaoran I was more upset at the fact that I cant remember you then that you didn't tell me. My memories from before my parents are far and in between." Sakura pulled him to the balcony door.  
  
"Sakura we never met when we were little. I think I would have remembered a face like yours." He smiled at her.  
  
"Syaoran there almost here. Help me open this door." Together they pulled the door open and let the cold weather flow into the room. Two figures entered the room and the doors quickly where slammed shut.  
  
"Mistress." A voice that was emotionless came from the taller of the two. Syaoran turned to see a tall man dressed in a white robe with long white hair. His eyes were silver and his wings slowly disappeared.  
  
"Sakura," the second figure breathed a roar like tone. It was a mane less lion, a type of armor decoration in his head. He had a small pack around his neck.  
  
"Yue, Kero. It is good to see both of you." They looked at her for a minute and Kero frowned.  
  
"Sakura your different, your not the same." Syaoran heard her sigh and decided it might be a while.  
  
"Please don't start this it's been eight years and id rather not bring up ancient history. Yue how is my brother?" Yue was slightly taken aback by her sudden change in topic. The last time he had seen her she was giving them a warm smile that faulted and headed on a plane towards America. Now that smile never even graced her face, when they entered he could see the sadness and happiness in her eyes but only for a second. She was the very thing that he feared she would be.  
  
"Well do you wanna know the truth?" He took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Always." Sakura sat down in the same chair that she sat in earlier.  
  
"Depressed but surviving." Yue finally took notice of the other person in the room for some reason he knew this kid but from where he couldn't remember. "Whose the kid?" the boy jumped at the question.  
  
"Kero Yue I would like you to meet Li Syaoran. Syaoran meet Kero the guardian beast of the Clow book and Yue the final judgment Guardian." Syaoran nodded at both of them, taking in her words. He really wasn't surprised when she had said Clow book, he had realized it when hey said Mistress. The thing that bothered him was that she had been here all this time and not once had he seen her train with the cards. As if on queue the beast walked over to Sakura and laid down on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Thank you Kero." She pulled the pack off of his neck and revealed a book. "Well hello old friends I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" in greeting the book opened and out came the cards. The three watched as the cards left the book they suddenly changed taking on her darkened aurora. The book soon followed in the change. Yue sighed he was afraid of this too. He looked over at the boy who was watching Sakura his features masked, but Yue could read that he was worried.  
  
"Sakura, so what are we going to do now?" Kero asked yawning as the cards returned to the book.  
  
"Train."  
  
"Sakura remember now that we are your family and that we will do anything to help you now." Kero rose and walked to the bed, jumping up and lying next to Yue.  
  
"No Kero I believe that this is her family." Yue gestured over to Syaoran meaning the people in his family. Yue searched the house and felt a familiar aurora. The reincarnation of Clow he had meat the boy once.  
  
"Family, my family has been dead no one can replace them."  
  
"No one wants to replace your family we only want you to become apart of theirs." Sakura looked over at Syaoran it was the first time that he had spoken since her friends had arrived.  
  
"My family."  
  
Dragonia: so I hope you liked this chapter sorry it took me sooo long to update but I had work and then I was very busy. arg well I hope you like this chappy cause there's more I'll get there soon. Next chapter I need something hmmmm but I don't know what yet hmm. Oh well Je Na until next time. 


	5. Truth

Dragonia: well I hope that I get more reviews. Though I write without them, okay well I hate to blab and I'm sure you hate to read it. I'm sorry if I don't update readily but I will try I have been busy lately so please grin and bear with me. On with the story.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- I will work as fast as I can I'm sorry if it's not fast, thank you for your review.  
  
Gwuinivyre- as always you know no prob. later.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Truth  
  
Syaoran had left the room soon after meeting Sakura's guardians he did not feel right being there. His mother would be happy with her she would end up top love her. For some reason despite the fact that she was mean to everyone most of the time people fell in love with her. Syaoran thought that it might have been caused by her eyes, they looked deeply into your soul and brought forth your greatest weakness to be seen clearly on the surface of your skin.  
  
"Syaoran how is she?" he heard his mother's voice behind him.  
  
"Better." He paused thinking about what he knew he should tell and yet he wasn't sure if she knew or not. "Mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sakura is the Card mistress and a descendant of Clow reed." He heard no change in his mother but heard it in her voice.  
  
"I knew that she was a descendant but thank you for telling me about her being the mistress." Yelen walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Have you told her yet?" Syaoran shook his head. "Your afraid tell me what of?"  
  
"I don't want her to know at least not yet I want her to finish fighting her demons first. She has much to do and I want to help her without having something hanging over her head."  
  
"Have you thought that maybe your thoughts are not that far from hers? She's just afraid that you'll end up hurt." His mother's hand slipped from his shoulder. "In the end she must fight it alone you and I both know that." Syaoran heard the door close and walked to his room deep in thought his feet needing no direction because they new the way without hesitation.  
  
Sakura's Room "Mistress, do you love him?" Sakura was silent for a few minutes. She had always told her guardians everything and had never and would never lie to either one of them. Thinking about everything that she had been through, and what her very body was telling her she finally answered.  
  
"Yue you ask a question that I wasn't even ready to answer but if you must know then the answer is yes and that will never change." Sakura sat on the bed next to Yue.  
  
"Mistress you have changed a lot since I last seen you." he looked down at her figure in the setting sun. He would do anything for his mistress even die if the chance called for it and she knew it.  
  
"Well I have been training so much and after everything is over I will.. Return to my life." Yue sighed they both knew that Sakura had no life to return to and that she was very much planning never to return. Yet the two would never bring it up for Kero's sake he was still too caring about their mistress. So Yue spared him the torment, though Kero knew what they where talking about he wasn't as naive as they perceived him to be.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you will." Kero spoke up not wanting to be forgotten.  
  
"I think its time that we all get some sleep considering that we have about a week left before we fight the final battle." Kero and Yue nodded in reply. "Yue I want you to be ready tomorrow before sunrise we start." Yue and Kero looked at Sakura oddly she had never ever been up before sunrise. "What?" Sakura's face still did not change.  
  
"Well you're never up before sunrise." Kero was kind of smiling Sakura had changed a lot more then he thought.  
  
"I will be now bed." Sakura had no tone emotionless as always. Sakura changed into a nightgown and got into bed. Yue slept in a different room. Kero listened as Sakura's breathing became normal, and then he fell into a deep slumber. What he didn't know was that Sakura was still very much awake.  
  
Leaving her bed and walking to the window. The sun had settled down beneath the horizon long ago. She watched the firefly's in and around the darkness. An unseen tear rolled down her cheek. Sakura had been planning this fight for a long time, and now when she finally had a chance she might blow it just because she had something to live for or rather someone. Well that was not going to stop her from what she needed to do in the end.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
As the sun touched the horizon Sakura was already deep inside a battle that would not soon come to an end. Yue and Kero were battling her with everything they had, she was allowed to use her magic but not her physical attributes. Yue and Kero had attacked her relentlessly. It had been three days as such, Syaoran watched from the second story window. He had barely even seen her more or less talked to her. Sakura spent her morning training and was exhausted by noon or one. Then slept until five, when she returned to consciousness she then trained physically. Sleep had eluded her so much that she would only sleep when her hand no longer held a sword.  
  
"Syaoran you should talk to her, in five days she'll be gone." Meiling was standing in the doorway to the second story library.  
  
"Why would it matter? Do you know that I saw her when we were little, I lived in her house for two weeks? That was two days before her parents were killed, her parents and mine made a promise one I have yet to figure out but I knew it was about us. I still can't even imagine what it's like seeing both your parents the way she did." Syaoran watched as Sakura used shadow to immobilize Kero.  
  
"I remember when she told me she described so vividly. As if it was the only memory that she has of them." Syaoran turned to Meiling pulling his gaze from Sakura's battle.  
  
"It is the only memory she has. The man that created the spell made it so that she would come after her. Sakura forgot everything, even her friends." He walked towards Meiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran looked at Meiling she too had forgotten the short auburn haired girl that they had once played with.  
  
"Remember Tomoyo and you used to play with another girl, she was shy but kind and caring." Meiling nodded remembering the little girl that came almost everyday and then suddenly never showed up she had always wanted to know what happened to that little friend of hers. "Sakura was that girl, do you see now how that has affected her." Meiling nodded. Meiling left Syaoran to his thoughts that were surrounded this man or demean that made Sakura this way. Syaoran glanced at the clock it was 10, he had time. It was time that he met the man that had destroyed the sweet girl he had once known.  
  
Warehouse  
  
The water slapped up against the docks creating a serene sound. The buildings were old and many had been all but destroyed by fire. Across the ocean many bouts traveled creating more waves that slapped up against the docks. At one of these docks stood a man next to a black Firebird, the man looked around taking in the serene sounds of the place. Yet this place was anything but serene inside one of these buildings was a man of great power who had killed one of the strongest undercover families in the world.  
  
"Syaoran, I've been excepting you." there was a figure standing in shadows not ten feet away from the car. "I imagine you've come to kill me." Syaoran only looked at the figure.  
  
"But before you do there's something you should know I mean about the Kinomoto Family. I was much closer to them then you would think I had seen Sakura grow up. At first I had never intended to kill anyone of them. Yet as she grew up I found that her family would make more trouble then they were worth. I also knew that Sakura would be more trouble then her brother. Yes I know where her brother is and I also know that she is the card mistress. I am not after her cards or her magic." he smiled under his hood Syaoran could tell by the way that the man moved. "The real reason that I killed her parents was for one reason and that was when they refused a generous offer on my part."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Jack it's nice to see you. What brings you here?" a young man of 18 walked into the kitchen. Black hair and blue eyes, he stood strong and looked menacing. Sakura's parents had never really liked him he favored Sakura and treated her like a princess.  
  
"I wanted to ask you two a question or rather I wanted to get your blessing in something." Sakura's parents sat down, her father motioning for him to take the seat across from them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When your daughter is of age I would like to marry her. I believe that she would live well in the life that I have set up not only that she would love it also. For her to be so far away from civilization is not good for a young girl's future." Sakura's parents looked at each other taking in what he had just said. Jack was ten years older then Sakura.  
  
"Jack, well I wasn't expecting this. Can we talk to her about it I mean can we have a day or two to really decide?" Jack nodded already knowing the answer. He would return the next day while Sakura and her brother were gone so that he could really deal with the traitors. Jack left the room with a smile, he saw a boy run out of a room screaming his name.  
  
"JACK," Touya had always liked Jack he was like an older brother to him.  
  
"Touya hello tell me what would you think about me and your little sister." He watched Touya's face grow squeamish.  
  
"I would but I don't think that she would agree she's so temperamental." Jack laughed and Touya smiled.  
  
"Well Touya I thought that you would be the one to object." Touya shook his head.  
  
"Not at all." Jack nodded and pulled Touya down the stairs.  
  
"Touya you just saved your own life tomorrow I want you to go to my house and there will be a young girl I want you to show her around town okay?" Touya only nodded.  
  
End of Flashback "There are many things that you don't know about cherry blossom. For instance how she is and always will be a loner. No matter how many times you try to get her to love you she never will. Or how she is the single being between life and destruction of this world. She must bare this wait alone. If you believe this and nothing else, is that I never prevented her from remembering you she did that on her own. You and your father showed up at the island for you two had been called. She pushed you away, and since she has pushed everyone away." Syaoran watched as the body breathed on heavily. He realized then this man should only be about 38, 39 maybe so how is it that his breath was so heavy. It was like he had run to get here not just talked for a half an hour.  
  
"What happened to you?" Syaoran's voice was shaky he was still trying to take in the story.  
  
"I gave up much of my youth in creating that spell and in doing so I tied her life to mine. She dies I die, I feel what she feels, but more then that I used most of my life creating it and her life is actually sustaining mine. In truth I expected death long ago. She no longer loves or feels. I have been cut off from her, at least her feelings." He paused looking at Syaoran a little harder. "You love her, there is one way for the link to be broken. It was prophesized from her own mother long before she was born. 'A spell at first seeming smart drains life, suspending by a string. Death is a dream, one only wished for. The once frozen must meet with the frozen flame. To bring about fire in the jade, and for the flower to blossom the past must be accepted and be lad to rest.' Sakura's mother said this in a fit of a sleep." The man turned from Syaoran and left. All the way home Syaoran thought of these words and tried to remember the trip to the island. The man had not been what he expected, in fact he was the exact opposite was it a trick.  
  
Li Mansion  
  
Sakura was training with Yue, martial arts, they had barely begun when something interrupted Sakura's concentration. Apparently it had Yue too. Sakura had felt a change in the Mansion its air currents as if it was stopping Sakura from leaving from moving. Sakura felt it at the outside of her range. Syaoran was confused and he wanted answers. Answers that only she could give him, his urgency scared her. He was inside the mansion, Sakura did the only thing that her body wanted at that point. Run it screamed at her, run. So she did, against the house and Syaoran she ran to the door throwing it open and running into the gardens. At full drive she reached the end within a few minutes. She felt Syaoran not far behind her. Her muscles screamed for her to continue, run and she did finding the forest path easily. She followed it deeper into the forest, all on the Li grounds.  
  
Soon she came to a cliff, where tired and thirsty she slumped to the ground taking in the sight. It was the city or part of it, the rest was of the forest. Sakura wondered what it would look like at night since it was already a magnificent sight in full daylight.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it. This is a perfect spot to watch the stars." Syaoran sat down next to her. Some of the urgency she had felt earlier had abated. "I'm sorry I just needed to get away I know what you want and I couldn't say it not in a house with walls something that cane be twisted and used." Syaoran only nodded. "Much of the things you don't know and some that you do are conflicting lies. I guess it's not much but if you wanna know the full story in its truth and entirety I guess I owe you for the training and the well consider it pay for allowing me to stay."  
  
"Sakura I believe there is a part you yourself was never really told. You don't have to tell me anything I would like to know but you are not obligated to tell me." Sakura nodded.  
  
"I guess you could say it started the day that Jack came to my house. He asked for something that scared my parents so much I remember a conversation that my father had on the phone it was very strange."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey it's me.. yes yes I know, look I need a favor you remember that thing that we were talking about when we last talked." Sakura's father looked at her with sad eyes and continued to listen to the person on the other side of the phone line. "Yes that I want to. I want to make it happen. We. well were not safe and neither is our family. They know about us, I want you to come tomorrow, pick them up and take care of them.. I know... Yes. the promise still holds." He looked at Sakura again as she sat on the bed with her mother. He gave her a weak smile, he walked over to her mother and her with the phone still in his hand. "Sakura there is. there is someone who wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello." Sakura's voice was shaky.  
  
"Hello Sakura you probably don't remember me but I remember you." she only nodded. "Now I want you to listen to me well. I want you to go to your room and in the bottom of your closet pull out the book. When you do I want you to say this phrase. 'To save you is to live in me.' can you do that for me?" Sakura didn't understand.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"That's a good girl now go and do that while I talk to your father." Sakura handed the phone back to her father and left the room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"The next day you and your father showed up and I learned that it was him that I was talking to. I pasted those days in a blur. I don't remember much. I don't really remember you. There is something else you should know." he nodded for her to continue. "When you had left, Jack came. He told me that I would never be anyone but his and that if I would not be his he would make sure I fell from the inside. That's when he put the spell on me." Syaoran nodded. "And Syaoran to tell you the truth I never worked for the government I'm more a vigilante then anything." Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Did Meiling know this?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Five days and it will be over." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sakura promise me that you will come back no matter what."  
  
"Syaoran I can't, I only make promises I know I can keep." He sighed.  
  
"I was afraid you would say that." Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sakura its time that you know the truth also, remember the promise that your father and mine made." Sakura nodded. "Well it was more then a mere promise it was a sacred declare that was never really told or recognized. You were thought to be dead so it was thought to be nulled but when you showed up here of all places well. We realized that it wasn't and that you should know."  
  
"Well what was the promise?"  
  
"We were betrothed well at first it was only a joke but when your parents realized the danger they truly considered it and made it a reality." Sakura looked over the horizon without a word. Taking in the silence that came forth from the forest.  
  
"Syaoran I can not promise you that I will survive this battle but I can say this. If I return."  
  
"When you return."  
  
"This will be my life I will be more then willing to set my fathers promise into action. That is if you also agree." Syaoran nodded his head. "I'm glad you told me."  
  
"And I'm glad that you told me the truth."  
  
Dragonia: okay I know that this one is shorter then the others and I'm sorry that it took me a while to get it out its just with school coming up and work I'm going nuts this chapter is sleepy I promise the next will be more interesting. More Eriol and Tomoyo, a new appearance, and Meiling finds a guy. Sorry is that too much, how about a confession from someone what could it be. Check out the next chapter to find out. 


	6. Fighting, Company, and a Boyfriend

Dragonia: okay I don't like talking I like writing so I only want to say thank you to those who read and review I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- I can not promise if she will but I can not say that she won't. in truth I haven't decided. Please don't yell it all depends on the story itself. It more writes itself then I do.  
  
Gwuinivyre- hey you know the drill so thanks and later.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fighting, Company, and a Boyfriend  
  
"Syaoran, I need to continue attack me." Sakura's voice echoed through the mansion.  
  
"Sakura we have been training since 4 o'clock this morning its noon. Aren't you hungry?" Syaoran was also tired but would never admit it. Since Sakura had agreed to the promise she had thrown herself whole heartedly into her training. It was only two more days until she left to fight Jack and in many ways she was twice as strong as she was when she first entered Syaoran's home. Sakura sighed and finally answered him.  
  
"Very well let's eat." The two traveled down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow the training duo is finally come to eat." Joked Eriol as they came into the kitchen. As always Sakura just ignored him, but Syaoran glared at him. Sakura had refused to tell anyone of the conversation that the two had so no one but Yelan knew that they were betrothed.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing?" Sakura asked her voice taking on a note of curiosity. It had been this way every once in a while one of her lesser emotions slipped out, sadness, curiosity, loneliness and once or twice her fear.  
  
"Sakura you have to check this out it's a play I'm writing that I want everyone to act out for our visitors its great. I want you to be the main character." Sakura's face went slack emotionless but you could see a slight fear in her eyes.  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Well there's this girl whom feels nothing a lot like you. Though there's this guy that she meets and he changes her. Soon the two realize that their in love. The girl soon finds out that the boy was the one that helped the men kidnap her. She doesn't think that she can forgive him. So she leaves for her home, she misses him terribly and realizes it so she returns to his home but when she gets there..."  
  
"Tomoyo don't give away the ending. You want her to play the part not die before you finish it." Eriol didn't want Tomoyo going overboard and he knew that she could.  
  
"Gomen... Oh Syaoran I want you to play the guy. And when are the other guest arriving your mother wants to know because she wants to start calling the staff back that Meiling fired." Tomoyo sighed and continued her writing.  
  
"Well they should be arriving by tomorrow." He looked around and saw Meiling with this death glare on Tomoyo's back.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." Sakura said looking straight at Meiling.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo said looking up from her work.  
  
"You know that I've become found of your antics, and other crazy whims." Tomoyo nodded. "Well as a friend and a concerned bystander I suggest you run." Tomoyo turned around and in seeing Meiling's face bounded over the table and out the door.  
  
"Hey where's my kiss goodbye." Eriol shouted at Tomoyo. She bounded back inside giving Eriol a kiss and saying something that related gomen and bounded back outside. After this everyone including Meiling and excluding Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and his jaw dropped she was smiling slightly. He was the only one in the room that noticed not even Sakura but her face soon lost emotion. Syaoran closed his mouth before anyone caught him.  
  
"Is it safe to come back in now?" Tomoyo's voice came from the hallway.  
  
"Yes." Meiling said dragging her back inside.  
  
"So what are you guys deciding to do today?" Sakura asked picking up an apple and biting into it. Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling looked at Syaoran.  
  
"You mean you didn't tell her?" Meiling's face going bright with anger.  
  
"When exactly was I supposed to tell her? Defiantly not, when she had a sword in her hand. Essentially if anything happened to me it would have been your fault." Meiling cooled down it was not good for a cop to loose their cool but she really didn't want to tell Sakura where they were going today.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked her eyes filling with the fire that would soon release her anger.  
  
"Well Sakura Tomoyo and I wanted to take you shopping for the Christmas party and the play since you just must stay for both." Sakura's eyes widened she thought that it was something worse. Sakura hadn't left the mansion since she came.  
  
"So you guys want to take me shopping?" Sakura hadn't really needed to go shopping cloths where just there. "I've never been shopping before."  
  
"HOE." A scream escaped Tomoyo's lips. "Never.." Sakura shook her head. "Girl are you in for a treat." She turned around to see both the guys trying to sneak out. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. You two are coming with us." Tomoyo smiled as she watched the guy's slump in the chairs waiting for the girls to decided to leave.  
  
Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, she seemed indifferent to the whole scene that was going on around her. Syaoran had learned differently though, learned to read the changing in her eyes. Right now they were passive. At such times he knew that she was neither happy nor sad. Sakura could never be happy not until she found her parents killers.  
  
"Come on Sakura lets go!" Tomoyo screamed and dragged Sakura outside to the car.  
  
The Car  
  
"Sakura I should warn you that when we get to the mall there might be reporters." Sakura looked over at Meiling.  
  
"See I kinda made sure that we'd have the mall to ourselves, cause we don't go shopping often but when we do we buy out many stores. In doing so the mall well this mall is different then most it has the higher class those with umm different tastes.." She trailed off.  
  
"Meiling its okay I've dealt with reporters before no worries." Sakura paused. "Umm I don't think it's a good idea if my name is spread around in some circles I'm a woman wanted dead so call me Avalon. It's a code name, so just from here on out Avalon okay." everyone nodded agreeing that it was a fairly good idea." Syaoran looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"You all go into the mall and I will answer enough questions to make them leave so that we don't have to worry about them when we leave." Everyone nodded.  
  
Mall  
  
The group stepped out and was blinded by the flashes. Meiling followed by Tomoyo and Eriol, Avalon (Sakura) followed not far behind. Most of the cameras centered on the new girl.  
  
Lastly Li Syaoran stepped out of the car.  
  
"Sir whose the new girl?" "What relationship does she have with you?" "Are you engaged?" "Will you break every girl's heart?" "What's her name?" "Can I have her phone number?" at this everyone laughed and quieted waiting for the future leader of the Li Clan to answer. His voice traveled over them all strong and menacing with a little bit of happiness sprinkled into it.  
  
"First she's an old friend. A friend, not as of this moment, I would anyway, Avalon, and no." the reporters looked at each other trying to figure out who he answered first. By the time they had figured it out he was already gone.  
  
"Well you handled them nicely." A green eyed girl replied when he entered the mall.  
  
"I love that it's so much fun to confuse them especially when they have no clue they just lost a chance to get something out of me." he smiled at his friend "come on everyone's waiting for us." He pulled her to the stairs and walked up to the group.  
  
"Clothes first shoes, then makeup." Tomoyo paused and turned to face Sakura. "Then we can go books, ummm then jewelry." Meiling nodded her head, Sakura also followed having no idea what was going on. Syaoran pitied her she was placing her life in two maniacs hands he was just glad that neither one could hear his thoughts.  
  
'You do realize that I can and so can Sakura the only reason that she hasn't is because she wants to respect your privacy. My little descendant.' Eriol's voice echoed off the walls of his mind. Syaoran glared at Eriol, mouthing 'stay out of my head.' Eriol only laughed.  
  
"Boys what's going on?" Tomoyo's voice brought both of them back to reality.  
  
"Oh their just arguing in the mind world." Tomoyo and Meiling stared at Sakura. Eriol gave her the you-done-it-now look. And Syaoran only smiled.  
  
"Sakura what is the mind world?" Meiling asked politely but fire burned in her eyes. Syaoran mouthed. 'Don't tell her' Sakura fidgeted and then looked around trying to find a way out of this predicament and then she figured it out.  
  
"Look over there, that woman is trying on that blue dress." The desired reaction took affect. Tomoyo screamed and dragged Meiling and Sakura away.  
  
"She's good at getting out of those situations." Syaoran smiled at Eriol's comment.  
  
"Yes I can't wait till we make the an.." Syaoran stopped realizing what he was about to say.  
  
"You should be a little bit more careful if Tomoyo had heard that she wouldn't have let you go as easy as I am going to my little descendant." Eriol walked away. Syaoran couldn't believe it he had almost said and Eriol had let him go. Eriol was as bad as Tomoyo when he came to rumors the fact that Syaoran got away without being told to tell was something else. He smiled and followed everyone into the closest clothing store.  
  
"Sakura try this, this, this oh and this." Tomoyo handed Sakura four outfits. She nodded and went into the dressing room. Meiling and Tomoyo went into it with an outfit each.  
  
Sakura was the first to come out her outfit was a peasant top, the sleeves hung down and were split in half. The shirt was white and had cherry blossoms swirling all over the shirt. The skirt was a frilly light pink matching the top.  
  
"Wow Sakura its different from what you normally wear is it not." Eriol stood not far away commenting on her look.  
  
"Yes I love it its so KAWAII." Tomoyo screamed coming up behind her. Meiling only nodded, she had come out before Tomoyo. "Syaoran what's your opinion?" they all looked over to Syaoran to find that he was standing, where he was sitting and he only nodded at a lose of words.  
  
"Sakura change go I wanna see the rest." As Sakura entered the changing room all the while her face emotionless, everyone watched as Syaoran plopped into the seat he had been sitting in before Sakura came out. He let out a sigh, it said much more to his family then anything else could.  
  
"Cousin, when are you going to tell her?" Syaoran looked over at Meiling.  
  
"I can't not until she returns."  
  
"But what if."  
  
"No Meiling don't say it she will Syaoran won't let her. will you?" Tomoyo's face was stricken with fear and sadness at losing such a good hearted person. Sakura and Tomoyo had become close or as close as an emotionless person could get.  
  
"Don't worry nothings going to happen to her I will make sure that nothing does." Sakura then came out wearing a dark green dress at the top it slanted creating a sleeve on one side and one missing on the other. At the bottom it slanted towards her missing sleeve. Syaoran just stared at her slack jawed and everyone else did too for she had her hair down.  
  
"What?" her face did not change.  
  
"Nothing it's just that.." Tomoyo started and stopped losing track of her mind or where her sentence was inevitable going.  
  
"Well for a lack of a better word you're beautiful." Meiling finished for Tomoyo.  
  
"No she's much more then that she's an angel." Syaoran said the first to truly come out of the stupor.  
  
"Syaoran I would like to thank you but I deserve no such name or compliment if you had known half the things that I have done you would realize how wrong that comment is." Sakura turned to change. "Sakura, don't. I want to know but here is not the place or time. You are who you are what you've done in the past matters not." Sakura shook her head stopping his mind and mouth from continuing.  
  
"It is not just what I have done it's what I will do in two days." She moved yet again to head to change. Syaoran stopped her and shook his head.  
  
"I believe everyone agrees with me when I say that you should wear this. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol can go to the fabric store while you and me talk about something." Everyone nodded and Meiling went to pay for the cloths which were more then enough. Meiling had to have twelve people caring two bags each down to the van that had arrived ten minutes ago.  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol  
  
"So what do you think about these fabrics?" Meiling only nodded watching as Tomoyo picked green, black, and pink out.  
  
"Don't forget blue, purple, and red." Tomoyo nodded. Both were avoiding the scene that had just happened.  
  
"I still need thread, buttons, and ribbon." Tomoyo continued her mind not really on what she was doing.  
  
"Ladies don't worry Sakura is with Syaoran he'll take care of it." Eriol smiled at the two and instantly they also cheered. The two then started running around finding all kinds of fabric for the play and the parties that were coming up. Soon most of the workers sweat dropped because they kept on hearing hoe yes and a bunch of other words that basically ran together.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo I'm going to go get a drink I'll be back in a bit." Meiling wondered where Sakura and Syaoran disappeared to, 'I mean after all she was here to help me' Meiling thought then after a moment. 'Yeah right like I could pry Syaoran away from her. I knew when I brought her here he wouldn't be able to resist. but this time it's different. I know that he cares about her but could it be that.' her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into someone.  
  
"Gomen." A strong voice came from behind her and picked her up from the ground. Meiling looked into bright blue eyes. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Meiling saw that he had blond hair and felt beneath her hands a well developed chest. 'Felt oh shit.'  
  
"Thank you but you can let go of me now." He gave her a devilish smile.  
  
"I would but it seems that my body just doesn't want to move." She looked at this weird guy. "Gomen, I'm kinda knew here my family just moved in near the Li mansion and I have no clue what I'm looking at could you tell me where to get out of here." He looked at her beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
"Well first of all you can get your hands off of me for I'm highly skilled in martial arts, second I'm a cop, and third I'll consider letting you join me and my friends if you're nice." The guy let her go and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been rude let me introduce myself Fa, Nasai." He bowed respectively  
  
"Interesting your name is a combination of Chinese and Japanese is it not?" Meiling inquired. Nasai smiled.  
  
"You are the first to notice my parents were both."  
  
"Li, Meiling. Well since you are new I should warn you that my cousin doesn't take well to company especially if you even consider going near. Avalon." She gave him a cold glare. "Got it."  
  
"Yes, who's Avalon? If I may ask?" she smiled and motioned for him to follow her and answered him heading towards Tomoyo and Eriol they seemed to be arguing about some new fashion.  
  
"You'll meet her soon enough. Oh and tell no one that I told you to stay away from Avalon. It's a long story but if you value your life leave it be." Nasai only nodded wondering what he gotten himself into this time.  
  
"NO it's this one." Tomoyo yelled her voice carrying highly in the mall.  
  
"TOMOYO relax there is no reason for you to be screaming and no reason for you to be freaking out." Meiling took Tomoyo's shoulders and sat her down on the bench.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tomoyo sighed and looked at the floor, Eriol sat down next to her. "I'm just worried about well you know.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo we all know what your worried about we all are."  
  
"Umm I don't mean to interrupt but is there something wrong." Eriol and Tomoyo looked up and finally noticed the guy standing next to Meiling. Eriol shot him a cold glance but it would never match the one that Meiling gave him.  
  
"This is Fa, Nasai. He's new and I thought that maybe he could help us." Eriol looked at Nasai a little harder and noted that he had a faint aura, untrained but powerful all the same.  
  
"He has potential." Eriol smiled then nodded. "He will have to survive Syaoran just like Avalon did." Eriol stopped. "I'm sure that Meiling has told you but I will tell you yet again. Don't go after Avalon, Syaoran is very protective with anyone but Avalon more so." Nasai only nodded. "Oh by the way I'm Hiragizawa, Eriol and this is my wife Tomoyo."  
  
"Nice to meet you our friends should be back soon." Tomoyo looked around wondering where the two had disappeared to. Eriol looked at Meiling and wondered what she had up her sleeve. Meiling looked at him and saw his worried glance.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol, everything will work out.. Somehow." Meiling smiled and looked around spotting Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran  
  
"Sakura." He sighed Syaoran had led them to an abandoned part of the mall.  
  
"Avalon please it would not be good for the famous leader of the Li clan to be seen with a." Sakura paused knowing that she could not continue.  
  
"What tell me what, what is so bad about who you are?" he took a hold of her shoulders.  
  
"I have killed many, and it's not the fact that there dead it's the fact that I felt nothing no pain, no fear, and most of al no sadness for their death." Sakura turned around looking out the window. "This world is full of people and everyday many of them die. Others go unhindered by these deaths and the few that it affects change for the rest of their life. I stop these killers. So in many ways I am the killer of killers and that makes me worse. Once my job is done it's just that. Where will I go when I die not to heaven and defiantly not to hell. I am not an angel yet not a demon I do not enjoy killing nor do I feel remorse." Syaoran walked over and stood next to her.  
  
"Well where ever you go I will be right beside you for I am more like you then you realize." Sakura sighed and turned to face him.  
  
"Syaoran there's something I want to say to you before we go back. I want to thank you, you are the first person who has ever tried to make me smile." Sakura looked at his face and for the first time in her life couldn't hide the smile that crept onto it. Syaoran almost died in that second her smile was more then anything he could ever imagine. After a minute or two he came back to himself but her smile was gone.  
  
"Sa.. Avalon your right I was wrong to call you an angel." Sakura looked at him quizzically. "This you can't argue with a goddess of justice." She looked at him it was in many ways true she only killed if she absolutely had to and it was those who had committed the worst crimes.  
  
"Syaoran I think its time that we return to the." she paused something pulling her from her present state. 'Mistress.' She heard a light voice. 'Mistress there's a problem'.  
  
'What is it Yue.'  
  
'It's Kero he seems well.. for a lack of a better word sick.' Sakura paused before finally replying.  
  
'Alright let me tell everyone here and I will return to take care of him.' Sakura was pulled back just in time to stop Syaoran from another fit of shaking her shoulders.  
  
"I have to get back to the mansion Kero well something's wrong and I don't know if he will be okay." Sakura said with a little fear in her voice. Syaoran took not of this and nodded.  
  
"Come on I will tell everyone and then you and I can return to find out what's wrong." Sakura only nodded following Syaoran. The two soon came up to Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and some guy that was standing not to far away from them.  
  
"Meiling," he paused sing the guy standing next to her. "Umm who the hell is that?" he motioned to the guy.  
  
"This is Fa, Nasai. He's got potential." Meiling hinted to him, Sakura got it right away and felt an orange aurora. She nodded at Meiling showing her understanding.  
  
"Hello Nasai call me Avalon. This is Li Syaoran don't worry I think his right hook is a lot worse then his glare." The guy smiled weekly and Eriol laughed.  
  
"Well well it seems that the cold and firey has a sense of humor after all." Tomoyo and Meiling smiled and Syaoran just looked on evilly.  
  
"Syaoran we have to." he nodded.  
  
"Meiling there's a problem with Avalon's friends at home. Finish up here and come home." Syaoran stopped taking a good look at Nasai, and realized the real reason he was here as he stole a glance at Meiling. "Bring him too. I think he might just be eligible to join." Syaoran and Sakura left the mall. Meiling smiled and turned to face Nasai.  
  
"Well it seems that Syaoran thinks that you're cool."  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed it from the look he just gave me." Nasai smiled and followed Meiling who followed Tomoyo and Eriol to the jewelry store.  
  
After Syaoran and Sakura left soon the four left too because it was getting boring. Most of the reason for going was to find something for Sakura to wear.  
  
Mansion  
  
"KERO," Sakura screamed running up the stairs and to her room. When she opened the door she saw Kero lying on the floor, she looked around and not far form him was Yue. "Kero. Yue..." her words broke the silence that filled the room.  
  
"mistress." She heard a week voice from Yue. She picked up Kero and went to Yue's side. For once she was glad of Kero's small form. "They came.. Wanted your cards.. We fought. weak without you." his voice faded. Soon he followed slowly fading from existence. Kero was slowly fading too faster then Yue.  
  
"No, you can't leave me too. I lost everyone not you too." Tears fell freely from her face.  
  
"Mistress don't cry we will return someday." Yue's voice broke, and he smiled. "its good to see you with emotion even if it is sadness. Please promise me that you won't hid in your castle forever." It was a joke that he had always teased her about. Avalon was a great castle that disappeared and was never found. Her emotions were the same as the castle disappearing from view. Sakura smiled despite the sadness.  
  
"Yue, Kero I will never forget you. Thank you my friend." Sakura suddenly heard a whisper from below her.  
  
"Sakura. you are and. always.. will be a great mistress. thank you for. the great life." Sakura felt the life leave both of them and body and all they were gone. Sakura tried to stand but failed falling to the ground in all out sobs.  
  
"NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." Her voice reverberated off the whole mansion. Syaoran had watched it all from the door. He finally moved to her side.  
  
"Sakura we can bring them back I don't know how but we'll find a way I promise." Sakura looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"No Syaoran there is no way to bring them back. I have already done it once there is no way to bring them back not now not ever."  
  
"But Yue said that." Sakura was shaking with sobs now. There was no one left to her now.  
  
"He said that to brighten my spirits. they were my family. and now they are gone." Sakura stood and pushed her tears away. "I think that I need something to eat." Syaoran nodded, helping her from her room. The two were heading down the stairs when the doorbell rang. One of the maids opened the doors and greeted the guest.  
  
"Ohayo, What can I do for you sir?" The voice that answered the maid made Sakura stop in her tracks.  
  
"Ohayo, I'm here to see my sister, Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran looked at the door to see a man with brown hair and eyes. When he looked up the two eyes locked.  
  
"Oniichan what are you doing here?" Sakura's voice shook a little. Touya looked at her and smiled sadly.  
  
"You are very careless using the same code name every time you leave. Now come its time to return home." Sakura shook her head her resolve returning.  
  
"NO." she said it with finality to it, even with her leaning against Syaoran in sadness, her voice had a tone that should not question.  
  
"Sakura be reasonable you've been away from home long enough besides all Jack wants is to." Sakura's rage boiled over and her sadness gone.  
  
"NO he killed our parents and he killed my guardians. He might not kill you but I will kill him for what he has done. I WILL NOT UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCES BREAK A VOW THAT OUR FATHER MADE. It's what he wanted and I will do as he wished, even if it meant losing everything." Sakura did not look away from her brother.  
  
"Sakura I think that you should rest." He motioned for the maid. "Please find Sakura's brother an open guest room." The maid nodded. "Sakura come here." She did not argue only came to his arms and collapsed into them.  
  
Touya's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it after so long looking at her she was crying I hadn't realized it at first, but when she said that her guardians were dead. She was right he couldn't live, but if her guardians are dead then what about Yukito?  
  
I sighed and followed the servant to a room. Sakura had never ever let anyone carry her, that kid must be important. Sighing and putting my cloths away. I remember when I had originally decided to look for her. I was tired of Sakura always disappearing. I had even chased her many times through the jungles only to lose her on the other side. I had gone to Jen to talk to her about Sakura, they had been working together a long time.  
  
Flashback  
  
Touya walked into a small apartment. He looked around looking for someone. His search finally ending in a blue den. A woman was curled up in front of the computer the TV was on mute.  
  
"Jen wake up. You sit in front of the computer way to much." Touya shook Jen awake.  
  
"Oh 'ello Touya wat ya need." Touya smiled Jen used to live in America and every once in a while her accent would return especially when she first woke up.  
  
"Jen I think its time that Sakura returns home." He heard Jen sighed and she looked back at the computer.  
  
"Touya you and I both know she won't return and even when she does she leaves within a few hours. That house I believe scares her more then Jack ever could." Touya only nodded. "Don't worry she will return home soon. There's no reason for her not to. Give her another week or two." Jen took the controller off the couch and turned up the volume.  
  
"Today at the famous Argot mall in Hong Kong, the future leader of the Li clan made an appearance with his family. Unusual in itself, a young woman seen here." (The picture the reporters took of Sakura/Avalon.) Touya's jaw dropped at the sight. "the future leader of the Li clan had this to say."  
  
"Sir whose the new girl?" "What relationship does she have with you?" "Are you engaged?" "Will you break every girl's heart?" "What's her name?" "Can I have her phone number?" after these questions were asked there was a gale of laughter.  
  
"First she's an old friend. A friend, not as of this moment, I would anyway, Avalon, and no." Touya looked at Jen, and turned off the TV.  
  
"This is bad very bad." Touya said starting to pace around the room  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen was still sitting on the couch.  
  
"The leader of the Li clan she was well betrothed to him and if she's there then Yelan knows." Touya sighed, and sat down next to Jen. She climbed onto him.  
  
"Touya you worry too much it will all work out." Jen played with his hair.  
  
"You don't worry enough. She is powerful and will find out what's going on." Jen shook her head and silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away it was only to reassure him.  
  
"If you go she will find out but if you must take the private its faster. You'll get there within the hour." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"If she ever found out about this I would never hear the end of it."  
  
"Of course not." Jen smiled and watched Touya leave. If Touya had turned around he would have seen the sad look on Jen's face the one that said she was sorry about what she too must do. Jen turned and went back to the computer, she clicked the mouse. Then she typed.  
  
'He's on his way just like you said he would be. I will follow in an hour.' Jen paused taking a deep breathe. 'You were right he knows about the promise and it is as you thought. Sakura is betrothed to Li Syaoran the future leader of the Li clan.' Jen signed off and went to her room to take a nap. End of Flashback  
  
Normal POV  
  
Touya sat on the bed that had been less then an hour ago. Here he was sitting inside the Li mansion. His sister somewhere upstairs morning over her guardians, Touya was worried though how had the pair died and where was Yukito.  
  
"Man Touya you worry way too much." Touya looked up to see his..  
  
Dragonia: man I thought that I would never get here arg I've been waiting to update sorry it took so long its just with everything going on I've been going nuts. Anyway don't worry there are many surprises yet to come. Like who was Jen talking to? And why is Touya so worried about Sakura? Did Jack really attack Sakura's Guardians? And is Nasai really as innocent as he seems? I guess well find out next chapter till then. Enjoy. 


	7. Pain

Dragonia: okay well what should I do in this chapter I think its time to learn a little more about Jack? Yes. Okay for starters this might be short so sorry.  
  
Thanks to all. Hope you like this.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Too Much  
  
The sun shown across the morning sky, and over the sea. The clouds behind him rumbled at the coming light, anger twisted in its voice. A man stood on the docks covered in every way. He had long ago stopped wondering where the next day would take him. He loved the sound of the rumbling storm, like it was Mother Nature's fury and she was mad. So much had happened and he really didn't know how it had happen. He never really remembered his younger days. All the plans and the killing for some reason it didn't matter.  
  
'You know that it does. You killed them to be with her. She's strong and can give you your life back.' The man shook his head at the voice and thought.  
  
'No the spell is the reason I lost my life force and I will not put that burden on her.' He heard only a laugh answer him.  
  
'I guess its time to show you what I am truly capable of. I haven't done this in a long time but I guess it must be done.' The man felt a searing pain in his body and then he was pushed out barely holding onto his humanity. His own voice came from his body he remembered now what had happened so long ago.  
  
"You see I can do this at any time, this is how I killed her parents and how she will give us youth, and power." Barely holding on he knew what had inhabited him from childhood. "Yes it was that fateful day if you had not come to me then you and I might have died. I saved you."  
  
Flashback  
  
A young boy of 10 or 11 was stumbling through the forest. Blood dripped from his fingers, the source was at his arm, multiple wounds. Through his blurry eyes filled with tears he could see the darkness folding in around him. He soon came upon a cave, he was barely able to climb inside before losing consciousness.  
  
A shadow had watched his entrance with interest. No one had dared entered this place in a hundred years. Anger coursed through the shadow, what right did a boy have to be here. Closing the space between them within seconds, the shadow saw that the boy was sleeping no unconscious. The shadow had little of a heart if any, yet for some reason he took pity on the boy. The shadow could save him, but he would have to be willing. Then the shadow had a thought he could hide the boy would never know and at this age unable to push him out. Someday he might take the boy fully over, maybe even a puppet. The shadow mentally smiled and then tended to the boys wounds. "Who. are you?" the boy's voice shuttered forth from the darkness.  
  
"Well I guess you could say that I'm your savior if you want me to be?" the shadow looked at the boy.  
  
"Yes thank you." the boy had unwittingly agreed his own soul over to the shadow.  
  
"Your welcome, child." His voice was dripping with anticipation. The shadow soon joined the boy. The boy did not notice the demon like spirit that had joined him. Though he soon became stronger and faster. As the boy did so the shadow did too.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You see in many ways you can not escape me, and I you we are one." The man smiled.  
  
'Shadow please do not hurt her.' The spirit who was once the boy cried.  
  
"You should not worry about her in the end she will come to us." The man walked away from the rising sun dragging the spirit behind him.  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
All night she had slept tossing and turning in her sleep. In the middle of the night she had awakened to find that her room was dark she looked up at the sealing.  
  
"Why why were they taken from me?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Please mistress don't cry. They will return." She looked to her right to see the cards come to her. Their warmth had always given her strength, she felt much too cold for it to touch her. The voice of the cards were as sad as she felt. "We will help you get some sleep." Sakura only nodded as Sleep's powder fell over her creating a peaceful sleep.  
  
Touya's room  
  
Touya looked up to see his old friend Eriol. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Touya if you didn't know that I am in many ways apart of this family. Well married too. But that's beside the point. Yukito is fine, he'll be here soon enough. I believe when Yue and Kero as you so call it died. It was something that was necessary because of her feelings. They agreed only because they would rather die then see her this way." Touya sighed he didn't realize that she had become so bad.  
  
"When did she."  
  
"Become so bad. Well she was like that when she came if not worse so. Every once in a while she will have an emotion. You have good timing though. Anger something that is akin to hate, which in turn is akin to love and happiness. So close yet so far away. For her to feel that means that she can feel again. A great accomplishment, especially in her state." Eriol sat down in the chair across from Touya.  
  
"I was still kind of surprised when you kept in touch with me." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Well I had to Yelan wanted to know how the family was doing and you were the only one that was willing to talk to me after.." Eriol took a breath, "Touya there is a problem though. You have to let her fight." Touya nodded in answer.  
  
"You should go before they find you here." Eriol nodded and left leaving Touya to his thoughts.  
  
Syaoran's Room  
  
Syaoran lied on his bed thinking of Sakura, her first smile had been for his eyes only. She had seemed so innocent in that second. It was like all of her past was forgotten, and given light to a bright happy girl. Yet he knew when he looked deeper he saw the true sadness, in her heart, soul it was there and wont disappear that easily.  
  
'I wonder if she will be able to get over that.' Syaoran sighed rolling over to his side. 'Is it possible for a killer of killers to be forgiven? I am never going to get any sleep.' Syaoran sat up in his bed and placed his head in his hands. 'Why does she run?' he looked over at the window rain pelted against his window. It was a week to Christmas and the rain would soon turn into snow. He smiled thinking about all his friends. 'I wonder what they would do if they found out that I loved her.' His smile faded when he remembered that Tomoyo loved filming. 'Great not only would they tease me but they would also film the whole thing.' He rose and went to his closet pulling on a pair of pants. 'I should talk to her I know that she doesn't want everyone to know what our parents promised, but if something happens. no she'll be fine I will go with her.'  
  
Suddenly there was a ripple in power. Syaoran froze the ripple was coming from next door from Sakura. Syaoran took no time to put on a shirt or anything but bound out of the room and into Sakura's what he saw shook him to his core.  
  
~15 Minutes Before~  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
Dream  
  
"You must not show emotion. If you truly wish to free your parent's souls stop crying and caring it's only a weakness." Sakura remembered this well she had lived it every night of her life. The pain, the horror, and most of all the fear. "Yes I understand mistress." Her voice turning emotionless in seconds.  
  
"Good now get up." the woman stood with a whip in her hand. "Stand straight and don't move. Its twenty for each emotion, you had five so that's one hundred any more and it will increase."  
  
"I understand." She felt each of them this was nothing close to how bad it had gotten. The mistress knew torture it was in her bones. She had asked for this so that no one could hurt her or touch her. It was the only way for her to be free, Sakura had asked her to be hard as hard as possible. She was.  
  
Sakura still remembered the cuts like it was yesterday...  
  
What Sakura didn't know is that her body is reliving the pain and just that..  
  
Syaoran walked in to see Sakura screaming and her body convulsing almost like it was being beaten continuously.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed he ran across the room taking it in a few bounds. He reached her and pulled her into his embrace immediately ceasing her convolutions. Syaoran looked down to see her tearstained face looking back at his. Her face seemed wrong her eyes they were missing something he had seen so many times. Happiness at least a piece it was gone now. "Sakura what's." he was frozen he couldn't move. "Wrong?" she shook her head and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry that I woke you." Syaoran couldn't help but smile despite her own worries she stopped to make sure that no one else was in trouble.  
  
"Stop, I want to know tell me what's wrong what's going on?" Sakura sighed taking the time to remember everything she had almost forgotten.  
  
"My training was harsh and inevitable, for I needed to be emotional. My dreams are in many ways apart of that." His face contorted in confusion and she continued. "When I left I asked if there was a way to remember my training to never forget so that I didn't get someone else hurt, the mistress as she was called told me of one. The dream state when you initialized it, it gave you those experiences all over again. About a year ago I tired to cease the dreams but. I couldn't and ever since.."  
  
"You've been running from this ever since right." Sakura nodded still being held by Syaoran. "So maybe I can help I mean I have some magic." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No the only way left is to eliminate my reason for training and you know that." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sakura this training what did the mistress do to you?" he felt Sakura shutter even in his warm embrace she was cold more like frozen to the bone.  
  
"She was a brilliant torturer but in many ways we broke each other. I asked her to do her very worst and in doing so she stopped I was her last student." Sakura pulled away.  
  
"May I see?" he saw her shutter. "I'm sorry I asked you don't have to."  
  
"No Syaoran its okay I don't mind." She turned around so that her back was facing him. Sakura pulled at the strings of her nightgown. Syaoran watched as her gown fell around her to her waist. Her back was covered in scars, his vision went blurry. "Four hundred and fifty nine."  
  
"Is it." he couldn't finish for all the training that he had gone through and everything that he had seen he was not ready for the only goddess in his life to have scars as such.  
  
"Everywhere. no.. on my upper arms and some of my shoulders too as you can see." Sakura did not turn, she did not want to see his face. Yet she let out a yelp when she felt his warm hand on her cold shoulder.  
  
"Sakura you will always be a goddess in my eyes." Sakura pulled up her nightgown.  
  
"Syaoran thank you for being here for me but I think you should." her sentence was cut off as she turned to see him staring straight at her eyes.  
  
"Please Sakura don't push me away like you have everyone else." She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know if I can survive you staying. If you stay I won't control what will happen." Sakura for the first time didn't want him to leave but knew that unless he did she wouldn't do in the end what she had to.  
  
"Sakura if I go my heart will break, but if I stay I know that I will break you." Sakura smiled slightly it turned out more like a grimace.  
  
"Syaoran... I..." Sakura couldn't take it if he didn't leave she would. Leave she did, in her nightgown she took to the hallway and down the stairs, through the back door. She heard a commotion but didn't stop to find out what it was. In the snow, cold and pouring rain she ran to the gardens. Trying to find a way to break free, to fly among the birds and never have to worry about revenge, hate, anger, or love. the first time in her life she was lost and wanted to run further then she had ever ran before. (Okay weird I know but just keep reading.)  
  
The cold swept over her body Sakura didn't care. She thought it felt good, she deserved it, she had almost forgotten the reason that she had trapezes across the world and her life to do. To kill the killer who had destroyed her life it was that simple..  
  
"And yet Sakura it has never been that simple has it.." Sakura turned to see a woman silhouetted in light. "Who are you?" the figure held out her hand.  
  
"Why don't you recognize your own.?"  
  
Li Mansion  
  
"Syaoran where's the fire?" Meiling had just seen Sakura run down the stairs.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Meiling pointed to the stairs and Syaoran took off.  
  
"Meiling what's with Syaoran?" Meiling heard Tomoyo's voice from behind her.  
  
"No clue but something's up."Meiling thought for a minute. "Hey Tomoyo didn't you say that there was a guy here that had a quarrel with Sakura when he came in." Tomoyo nodded. "Let's go pay him a visit." Meiling said with a smile. Tomoyo caught on and nodded. The two friends headed down stairs and to one of the maids.  
  
"Where is the newest guest staying?" The maid being new and not wanting to get fired on her first day only pointed to the far right where she had led him to. "Thank you."  
  
Meiling lead with Tomoyo not far behind. Meiling knocked on the door, and waited for a reply it didn't take long.  
  
"Hi." The man standing in front of her seemed slightly familiar.  
  
"Hello I'm Li, Meiling and this is Hiragizawa, Tomoyo. Who are you?" Tomoyo almost laughed Meiling was blunt and forward. was that possible well it was for Meiling. The man looked at them like they were crazy and motioned them inside.  
  
"I gather your friends with Sakura." They both nodded, Meiling looking thoroughly well it's hard to explain how she looked akin to pissed I guess. "Well I am Kinomoto, Touya her brother." Meiling's jaw dropped to the floor and Tomoyo just stood half dazed.  
  
"You've come to take her."  
  
"Home yes but it seems that she doesn't want anything to do with me." it was then that the two girls noticed the deep sadness and the slump in his shoulders. "I feel that I have failed her as a brother." It was then that Syaoran's sisters decided to make an appearance.  
  
"Yeah a cute guy like you fails a cute cherry blossom like that yeah right." The oldest came first.  
  
"Pleazzzzzzzzzzze don't even try Yang Fa is her own person she doesn't listen to anyone." The second one said entering the room.  
  
"Come now our little brother is so sweet she'll come around sooner or later." The third said taking a stand next to her other sisters.  
  
"By the way you can't take her home unless she wants to. got it." Touya looked up at this collection of women. beating by women. Touya finally nodded.  
  
"For once they helped instead of creating more pain." Meiling whispered to Tomoyo and she whispered back.  
  
"If you let them hear you it won't be."  
  
Dragonia: so what do you think I know it's not as long as the others I hope you're happy oh darn Meiling's new friend wasn't there. well it is night don't worry though there's a date next time.. And who came to Sakura? Why is Eriol so secretive? What's going on between the sisters weren't they planning something. Okay well I guess I have to go. Darn  
  
Syaoran: you took away my kiss scene.  
  
Dragonia: sorry that's not to happen yet.  
  
Sakura: what's going on what are you guys talking about?  
  
(Dragonia and Syaoran sweat dropped)  
  
Dragonia and Syaoran: NOTHING  
  
Kero: you killed me when am I coming back.  
  
Dragonia: I don't know ask the story.  
  
Kero: what do you mean I'm lost! (starts to cry)  
  
Dragonia: sorry.  
  
Yue: weakling.  
  
Kero: am not  
  
Sakura: here we go again.  
  
Dragonia: sorry I guess I shouldn't have invited everyone bye. 


	8. Falling

Dragonia: so what do you think so far I hope that you guys are liking this its been so LONG. Anyway I start school soon and along with work I don't know when I will get to update so on with the story.  
  
Thanks to reviewers and if you haven't please do I love to read them, anywayz. By the way thank you for laughing it give me great honor to make you laugh. Wezl - thanks.  
  
Syaoran: hey so what's going to happen now?  
  
Dragonia: I can't tell you.  
  
Meiling: come on Sakura ran out what's going on who's this woman  
  
Dragonia: I can't tell you.  
  
Kero: Pleaze.  
  
Dragonia: nope you'll just have to read.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran whispering  
  
Dragonia: what are you two planning?  
  
Meiling and Syaoran: Nothing (evil smiles)  
  
Dragonia: no get away from me.  
  
Sakura: Sorry for the delay Dragonia is a little tied up right now so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Falling  
  
"Why don't you recognize your own mother?" the woman spoke but Sakura could not see through the light.  
  
"Mom?" The woman nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why Sakura I'm here to stop you from doing what your about to do." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Mother if I stay I will fall." Sakura got up and walked towards her mother.  
  
"Is that so bad my child?" Nadeshido asked her voice light in the winter wind.  
  
"Mother if I fall I will never free you or myself from this burden."  
  
"My cherry blossom, listen well, this is not a burden. you must forgive, do you know why I named you Sakura?" she shook her head in answer. "Because you reminded me so much of them pretty and yet apart of the large world, Sakura you have transcended my expectations and your fathers. but we feel your pain and your sadness, even though you hide it. we will always know, we know what you must do but remember this. We will be at peace when we know are children are happy." Sakura wanted to hug her mother even if she was not here just to feel her and smell the sent that she knew was her mother. Nadeshido held out her arms and Sakura ran to them.  
  
"My child tell him how you feel, at least so that he knows, that you did not abandon him." Sakura did not move her face from the folds of her mother's gown.  
  
"I don't know if I can." Her mother smiled down at her.  
  
"My Daughter we will give you our strength. You will not fight alone, and Sakura if asked you must forgive, don't become what you have so long fought against. Promise me." the sound of her mother's voice seemed to bring the true child out in Sakura. Tears streaming from her eyes she answered her mother.  
  
"I promise I will not become what I've fought so hard against. I will tell him, and happiness will follow this I promise." She saw her mother smile and she started to fad.  
  
"There's my cherry blossom. Now go inside before you catch a cold be ready tomorrow will be hard and time will fly you will fight well." Sakura turned and walked towards the house.  
  
"Sakura," she turned back to see her father standing beside her mother. "Syaoran is one of a kind and we give you our faith and blessing to do as you wish. Follow your heart, my Sakura." Sakura smiled something she thought she had forgotten how to do a long time ago. She felt the cold and the wind on her body, and the harshness in the weather. She turned back to the house.  
  
Her parents watched the frail looking girl walk into the house. Yet by far both of them knew that she was not frail not even close. She was the most powerful being to grace this earth in over a thousand years and although dead and barely remembered they were proud.  
  
Inside  
  
The light shown through the room creating the likeness of a rainbow room. The crystals glittered suspended in the air high above the floor. The room was an odd shape casting a perfect look for a ball. Syaoran wasn't sure where to start, he was sure that she had not braved the storm, but then again she was unpredictable like himself. She more then likely ran out not caring to return. He felt his heart drop at this thought, she couldn't she wouldn't, would she.  
  
Syaoran decided not to take the chance and headed for the kitchen. As soon as he entered he felt the harsh wind and the rumbling of the storm. He turned to the back door to see Sakura shuttering and wet, her nightgown drenched in snow and sleet. He ran to the door and pushed it shut the sudden silence was echoing. Syaoran was afraid that she was sick, or that she might be running a fever.  
  
He stood in front of her, eyes glassy and far off. She was in a dream world remembering things that made her face soft and serene. Syaoran hated to bring her from it but he needed to make sure that she was alright. Before he reached her forehead she spoke.  
  
"I know your worried, but I'm okay. there's something I need you to know. I can't tell you yet. just know that when I leave, I am not abandoning you." her voice was a tone of sadness and hurt. Her head was down cast so he could not see her eyes. He took her chin in his hand, and made her look at him.  
  
"Sakura I know that you need to do this do not worry about me. For I know better then anyone what you must do to be at peace. I was like you once, come we need to get you cleaned up before you catch a cold." Syaoran took a gentle hold on her arm and went to guide her when she did not move he looked back at her and saw that she was shaking her head.  
  
"No, this might sound weird, but my parents just visited me. Telling me that despite what I need to do I must be able to forgive. I don't know why they said this. what aren't you telling me Syaoran." He was caught, his mother wanted him to tell her now was as good as ever.  
  
"Sakura, I." he was interrupted by Meiling running into the kitchen with an angry Touya on her tail.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT YOU." Meiling ran through the door and Touya's voice was silenced in the other room.  
  
"SYAORAN DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME." Meiling screamed as she came running through the kitchen.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW." Sakura's voice reverberated off the walls of the once silent kitchen. Both of them stopped in their tracks finally noticing the dripping wet Sakura standing behind Syaoran. "I'm tired and I don't want to be bothered neither does Syaoran so please leave." Sakura's voice was not mean but had a commanding tone that both of them followed.  
  
"Sakura come on we can go somewhe." Syaoran was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"No I'm tired and I want you to tell me what's going on." Syaoran sighed there was no way to get out of this one.  
  
"Sakura, I lo." he was silenced again, but this time it was because Sakura's knees had suddenly given out underneath her. "Sakura are you okay?" his voice shook with worry. He was stupid he should have gotten her upstairs and warm before he told her the truth. He had waited all his life what was another hour. "Come on lets get you cleaned up no arguing. I don't want you to get sick." He knew that she was too weak to walk she had been barely holding herself up as it was. Her nightgown was wet and he didn't want to take her through the mansion without being covered. He took his shirt off and put it on her before finally lifting her into his arms and leaving the kitchen.  
  
Sakura's room  
  
Syaoran wasn't sure what to do he had to get her out of the wet clothing but couldn't bring himself to remover her clothing.  
  
"Sakura, do you think that you have the strength to change." Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were blurry with past memories.  
  
"Syaoran I know that you respect me." she breathed hard. "But your thinking is correct and I believe that I am way too weak." she smiled and nodded before drifting off into her memories. Syaoran hesitated for a moment, then moved to her dresser opening the top drawer finding a pair of Sakura petal covered pair of pants and top. Pulling the set out he walked back over to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath, he took a hold of Sakura and lifted her into a sitting position. He slowly removed the nightgown trying not to look at her, but his eyes wondered to her perfect legs, her perfect stomach. 'No can't look get the shirt on her.' Syaoran was not going to look he closed his eyes and pulled the shirt on her.  
  
"Syaoran," he looked at Sakura to see her smiling. "Thank you." Syaoran blushed. He nodded and put the bottom of the set on her. "You are a real gentleman." Syaoran looked at her and smiled. He sat next to her on the bed. Sakura laid down and looked up at him. "Please tell me what you where about to say."  
  
"Sakura, you came here searching for a killer. to find freedom from your dreams and peace for your parents. Yet in doing so you were cold and emotionless. I felt something from you, it wasn't love but it wasn't hate. You cared somewhat about me, I had never had that from anyone outside this family. Yet there you were, something about you bothered me. I had to know who you were and where you came from. When I found out who you were it was like you were a ghost. For the first time in my life I thanked god for a true miracle. Before to long I realized that I cared more about you then just family that I loved you." the last part came out in a whisper and Sakura barely heard it. She looked at him and deep into his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran I..." Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura you don't have to say anything." Sakura silenced him with her finger to his lips.  
  
"Syaoran shush and let me say this. I love you too." Syaoran was surprised, but he was even more surprised when Sakura sat up and kissed him in one motion.  
  
"Sakura," they were but inches away from each other. "I can't leave now you know that."  
  
"Syaoran I'm falling please catch me." Sakura looked at him her eyes for once her emotions were on her face.  
  
"Sakura I'm right here I promise you that I will catch you. no matter what." Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran pulled her into an embrace, climbing into bed next to her. Together they fell asleep.  
  
Meiling's room  
  
Meiling was relaxing after her run around the house. She didn't understand why Touya got mad at her for calling him a stubborn headed donkey not that she was that nice in her wording. Meiling sighed, remembering the yesterday at the mall with Nasai. He was cute with his blond hair and blue eyes. A typical heartbreaker, she had to be careful with him. Suddenly she heard ringing.  
  
"Hello," she answered picking up her cell phone. "Meiling speaking, what you need?" no one from the precinct ever called this line so she never worried about being formal.  
  
"Hey Meiling it's Nasai I know it's late but I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie." Meiling smiled at the phone.  
  
"Gee speak of the devil I was just wondering about you." she heard him laugh.  
  
"Really, what about?" Meiling smile grew wider.  
  
"Wondering when you were going to ask me out and sure I'll go with you to the movies I'll be ready in five. Later." She hung up before he could say anything.  
  
Tomoyo's room  
  
Tomoyo was wondering what was up with Syaoran and if Sakura was okay. She felt that Sakura was special and that she was important to the world. Tomoyo sighed, what was the world coming to, she had heard stories about the bright and happy child Sakura what happened to her.  
  
'She grew up' a voice she recognized quickly rung in her head. She turned around to see Eriol standing in the door way.  
  
"How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?" Tomoyo put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now sweetheart what fun would that be? I get my best ideas from you." Tomoyo couldn't help but smile and then laugh at his sour face.  
  
"Okay. Eriol." Tomoyo walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
"Yes," he answered between kisses.  
  
"Sweetheart. I'm. pregnant." He stopped kissing her and stared at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo nodded, and Eriol smiled. "When did you find out?"  
  
"A few days ago." She sat down on the bed. "I haven't told anyone yet."  
  
"You should they would want to know." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I want to wait till Christmas. You know as a surprise." Eriol nodded.  
  
"Just be careful." Tomoyo nodded. Eriol took Tomoyo into his arms and the two stayed that way late into the night before finally falling asleep.  
  
Meiling and Nasai  
  
"So which one do you want to see?" Meiling was standing in front of the box office.  
  
"Well let's see. hmmm Pirates of the Caribbean." Meiling nodded she wanted to see that ever since she heard that Johnny Depp walked like a woman in it. (I seen that movie and he really did it was GREAT, anyway on with the story.) "Two for Pirates of the Caribbean." The man handed the tickets over.  
  
"Thank you sir and enjoy your show." Nasai took the tickets and the two entered the theatre.  
  
(Okay I don't know what to say about the movie they laughed at parts that were funny. So on with the story)  
  
"She was right he does walk like a woman at the end." Meiling came out followed by Nasai.  
  
"Yes I can't believe that it was that funny." Nasai had somehow gotten his arm around Meiling's waist. "So you wanna go eat?" Meiling smiled.  
  
"No I think I want to go back to your place or mine depending on where it's private." Nasai smiled.  
  
"Whatever you wish my queen." She looked at him sternly.  
  
"I am no queen."  
  
"Meiling you were a queen when you fell into my world for you stole my heart." She smiled at him and nodded heading for his car.  
  
Car  
  
"So Meiling this girl Avalon who is she exactly?" He heard Meiling sigh.  
  
"I can't tell you everything as Syaoran was supposed to. I'm sorry about that. I can tell you that she is strong and fast. She's not in the precinct though we could use her, Avalon is not a normal person she and Syaoran sit above us in many ways." Meiling looked out the window, praying that Sakura was okay.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Nasai asked with a sly voice. Meiling laughed.  
  
"Thanks I needed that and no not at all." Nasai's head fell.  
  
"Yet it would be nice to have a boyfriend." Nasai looked at her.  
  
"I thought that came without saying." Nasai smiled as he pulled up to the Li Mansion.  
  
"Yes it does." Meiling sighed, this was weird she had known him for only a day and it felt like they were meant for each other. "Syaoran's going to want to see you in the morning."  
  
"Really I guess I should go home." Meiling nodded, she kissed him goodnight, standing in front of the door.  
  
"I guess you should go." Meiling was holding onto his shirt.  
  
"One more." Meiling smiled, and said.  
  
"If I give you another I'm not going to want to let go." Nasai smiled and kissed her, pulling her closer to deepen it.  
  
"That's fine with me." Nasai pulled away slightly. Meiling pulled him inside, without looking back to see the look on his face.  
  
Yelan's room  
  
"Well it seems like everyone's falling." A smile was plastered across her face, which normally was emotionless.  
  
"Mistress you smile like it's a good thing." She turned to see Wei one of her trusted servants.  
  
"Why it is. It's one of the best things in the world." Yelan walked to the balcony.  
  
"Do you think it will last?"  
  
"That all depends on them, Syaoran and Sakura will. Meiling and Nasai, well Nasai is hiding something important but it matters not right now. Tomoyo and Eriol well with the surprise they have I highly doubt that they will split." Yelan walked back to her desk and sat down. "I think its time that I invite a friend maybe Sakura will remember more of the past if she's here." Wei left Yelan to her own ideas.  
  
Dragonia: so who's this new friend can anyone guess?  
  
Kero: well it can't be us you killed us?  
  
Yue: yes how could you I thought you liked us?  
  
Dragonia: I do it's just well you'll find out later stop worrying.  
  
Syaoran: you mean your going to bring them back?  
  
Dragonia: don't know haven't decided yet.  
  
Eriol: Syaoran what are you complaining for you got to kiss Sakura right?  
  
Kero: WHAT!  
  
Sakura: Kero relax.  
  
Tomoyo: I missed it.. Where's my camera can you reenact it for me. PLZ.  
  
Kero: Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: come on Kero if you think that's bad you should wait til.  
  
Dragonia: Tomoyo shhhh. that's not till later besides do you want me dead before I finish. (Kero looks at Yue and he shakes his head.) Anyway review if anything's wrong or if you just wanna say hi or whatever.. if anyone knows anymore of the characters you can guess who you think it is. 


	9. Past Memories

Dragonia: were already on chapter 9. Okay this one is the last day before the fight. Oh no.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- special thanks you are always the first to review my work thank you.  
  
Dragonia: so does anyone wanna make any assumptions on the next chapter.  
  
Kero: can you bring me back PLZ.  
  
Dragonia: I don't know it's up to Eriol.  
  
Eriol: wait don't pin that on me. I just play the role.  
  
Syaoran: so are you telling me that Eriol knows how to bring them back.  
  
Dragonia: did I say that NO. But I haven't decided yet.  
  
Sakura: don't pressure her. Whatever she wants to do is fine.  
  
Yue: yeah but she didn't kill you.  
  
Meiling: from what I hear she.  
  
Dragonia: Meiling you and Tomoyo know the story now hush it doesn't mean that's what I'm going to do. Anyway I guess I shouldn't have invited everyone. Too many conversations here. Well if there's anything that you guys want to say say it.  
  
Everyone but Dragonia: thank god she doesn't own CCS.  
  
Dragonia: Don't remind me.  
  
Sakura: on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Past Memories  
  
The light spread across a light blue colored carpet, this morning was like most other mornings. Many were sleeping in late for it had been a very late night with many confessions and surprises. Unknown to the sleeping were that there where still more surprises to come today. One of which was driving up the driveway at that very moment.  
  
Meiling was in her room sleeping which wasn't unusual the unusual thing was who was with her. Nasai of course had his strong arms surrounding her waist. It took a few minutes but Meiling rose with the rising sun and rolled over in his embrace to face him. Within seconds Nasai joined her in wakefulness. "Good morning your highness." Meiling smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning, slept well I hope now you have to face my cousin." She laughed as his face suddenly went to fear. "Don't worry too much he's very well he's not going to beat you up I promise."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Her face changed after his statement.  
  
"What are you worried about?" Nasai smiled at her, "I'm worried that you won't be able to get him out of Sakura's room."  
  
"What do you mean?" Meiling had a look on her face akin to total confusion.  
  
"Well you know how Eriol said I had potential and you all thought that I couldn't use that potential yet." Meiling just nodded for him to continue. "Well there is one part that I can use and that's the aurora part. Currently Sakura is still sleeping and so is Syaoran and in many ways they are as close as you and I are." Meiling smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I must go tell Tomoyo." Nasai smiled.  
  
"They are in the shower right now and I highly doubt that they would want to be disturbed. Meiling caught on and smiled then her face changed.  
  
"A shower is a good idea." Nasai's face changed to a pout.  
  
"You trying to get away from me so soon." Meiling smiled at him.  
  
"No it's just that I really need a shower. I suppose you can join me if your good." She said this with a devilish smile.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo was still embraced by Eriol when she awoke the following morning. Tomoyo thought that Eriol took the news very well. She smiled looking at her blue haired husband. They had been married for a few years, she now ran a company a fashion one. Tomoyo thought that she should actually go today. She removed his arm from her waist but it pulled her back.  
  
"Where are you going my angel?" Tomoyo smiled at the nickname.  
  
"To shower I have to go to work today. Check up on the company I've been gone for way to long." Eriol smiled she cared so much for that company it was all that she had wished for. But she worked hard for it and her clothes where top of the line.  
  
"Very well I will join you." Tomoyo went to argue saying something about getting sleep but he hushed her with a kiss, pulling her into the bathroom.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran  
  
The sun glittered across her face and she awoke with a start. Sakura looked over to see Syaoran still sleeping peacefully, Sakura didn't want to remember her dream but she let the images flood into her mind. It was much different then the dreams she normally had. She had been standing in a dark room and there had been a voice she remembered but what it said she couldn't place. Something hurt and something happened.. 'Danmit why couldn't she remember.' Sakura tried to remember the rest of it. Someone was holding onto her. There was a scream and footsteps echoing. No it wasn't a scream it was a laugh. She remembered she was running and that's when she woke up. 'It was always this way at the end of all her dreams she was running. But she couldn't remember if she was running towards or from.' Sakura sighed.  
  
"Something wrong my goddess?" Sakura was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle but strong baritone voice. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran's amber eyes looking back, full of concern.  
  
"Just another nightmare, no worries." She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. "So. do. you. have. to. go. to. work. today?" she asked in-between kisses. He shook his head in answer. Snaking his arms up her back to deepen their kiss, he smiled inwardly at how right it felt to be with her.  
  
"You do realize that everyone now knows?" he smiled down at her when they pulled apart.  
  
"Yes and I don't care." She sat up and walked to the dresser. Sakura never heard Syaoran leave the bed or walk across the room. His arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist and his chin was on her shoulder.  
  
"Come back to bed." Sakura shook her head. Syaoran sighed there was no point in arguing with her there never was. Sakura turned around to face him, she was wearing the same PJ that she had been wearing the night before.  
  
"You know I cant I have to train. I have to make sure that I'm ready for tomorrow you know that." Syaoran nodded, but kissed her anyway. Sakura pulled away from him, "Syaoran I have to change and then train."  
  
"So?" Syaoran leaned in to kiss her again and was answered by a dagger at his throat.  
  
"You know I love you but. I have to train it's my last day before the battle." Sakura kissed him before heading into the bathroom. Syaoran sighed Sakura was his love but at the same time she was a wild animal waiting to strike.  
  
Downstairs  
  
A loud doorbell rang through the house. Yelan smiled her guest was here, a friend from Sakura's past. A person Sakura had seen once or twice but. well it wasn't important what happened, it's more about what came around because of her visit. A servant went to answer the door but Yelan waved her away wanting to great the lady herself. Yelan opened the door revealing a woman wearing a teal dress and her light brown hair wrapped in a red ribbon. Her eyes matched her hair.  
  
"I'm glad you could come on such sort notice." Yelan motioned for the woman to come in.  
  
"Yelan don't worry about it I'm glad to come and see the kids. By the way how are they?" Yelan knew that this would be the first question out of the woman's mouth.  
  
"Well everyone is okay but." Yelan took a deep breath. "Sakura Kinomoto is here and well she's well. different." The woman nodded.  
  
"I expected as much why else would you call at a time so close to Christmas. What can I do?" Yelan smiled and motioned the woman to follow her into the living room. Yelan called for a servant. "Please fetch Syaoran tell him that he and Sakura are to come to the living room in ten minutes." The servant nodded disappearing behind the door.  
  
"Yelan you looked troubled, is it the elders, I know since they are now dead that the clan is well falling." Yelan shook her head.  
  
"I'm more worried about Syaoran he's to take over the clan. if something happens to Sakura well." The woman nodded understanding flashing in her eyes.  
  
"You want me to make sure that she's ready for the upcoming battle." Yelan nodded. Footsteps rang through the house and the women could hear the sound of conversation not far off.  
  
"Syaoran I have to finish my training I have no time to mess around." There wasn't a wine it was just an emotionless statement from a woman's mouth.  
  
"Avalon, my mother said that she wanted to see both of us it's not going to take that long." There was silence for about a minute and then the two entered the room.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura its good that you have decided to come I would like you both to meet a friend of mine." When Yelan introduced the woman she stood up. "Midori, Makiko this is my son Li, Syaoran and Kin.." Sakura interrupted Yelan not in a rude way just in a kind and considerate way.  
  
"Please call me Sakura Mrs. Midori." Sakura looked at the woman before her she seemed very familiar.  
  
"Syaoran it's good to see that you've grown into a gentlemen and Sakura." Makiko paused looking at the girl before her. Sakura had changed since the last time that she had laid eyes on her. "It's been a while." Sakura looked at the woman quizzically trying to place Makiko in her memory. "You probably don't remember me." Sakura shook her head. "Well I remember you, I was the one that initially suggested your trainer." At the mention of her past Sakura's face suddenly turned emotionless. Sakura's voice came harsh and unrelenting in the morning air.  
  
"If you will excuse me I have training to finish." Sakura disappeared behind the door before anyone could process what she had said. Syaoran sighed the wall that he had just broken down had come back with vengeance. He did not look at the woman or his mother he turned around and was about to leave when he stopped.  
  
"Sakura is not the person she once was. You can't evaluate her like some kind of test, her memories are killing her. Some things are meant to be forgotten, especially what happened to her. please leave her memories to rest. her. wall was gone. but now. she might not come back. Mrs. Midori either leave or disappear." Syaoran left without a backward look. There was no surprise on Makiko face, nothing betrayed her thoughts. Makiko sat down on the couch  
  
"Yelan by the looks of it you never really needed me. Though I would like to see everyone else before I go." Yelan nodded and called for a servant. Ten minutes later Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Nasai were standing in the doorway of the living room. "Please come in and sit down I want you to meet an old friend of the family. Everyone this is Midori, Makiko. Makiko this is Tomoyo and Eriol Hiragizawa, Li Meiling my niece and Fa, Nasai." Makiko smiled at them all but it was one that was devoid of happiness.  
  
"I remember you Meiling and Eriol. It's nice to see that you're finally settled down unlike Syaoran. Meiling I see that you have finally caught someone in that web of yours. Tomoyo hmm I don't think I ever met you. Nasai I have to say that I'm kind of surprised to see that you are still alive after. well the nice chat." Makiko smiled at the word, it was very much the wrong kind for what had really happened ten years ago. "You had with what was her name again oh yeah Sakura." The gang looked at each other. Nasai only knew Sakura as Avalon, I guess it was kind of weird.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that she was such a." Nasai was silenced by Meiling stomping on his foot. "Meiling what was that for?"  
  
"Nasai. honey can I talk to you in the hallway?" he nodded and followed her into the hallway. "don't you even start with that crap. now listen well if Avalon can forget then you better as hell better forget for if you don't you will have to deal with me." Meiling looked at him with pure anger written on her face.  
  
"Meiling what are you talking about Avalon's not." Nasai's sentence came to a screeching halt as he realized who Avalon really was. "Are you telling me that Avalon and Sakura are one in the same?" Meiling's face did not change, she was about to tell him when there was a voice that answered him from down the hall.  
  
"Yes Sakura and Avalon are one in the same. Yet I do not see why Meiling decided to tell you now I wanted to make sure that you were legit on who you appeared to be. Apparently you have not told us the full truth, Undercover CIA agent Fa." Nasai flinched at the harshness in Syaoran's voice. Nasai sighed.  
  
"I was hired by Mrs. Midori to keep taps on Sakura and follow her to her final battle. About a year ago I was recalled and set lose its only recently that I quite and came hear hoping to forget about that." Again he sighed.  
  
"So you knew Sakura when she was training." Nasai nodded.  
  
"I believe at one point he had tried to become intimate with her but as soon as he said something she disappear that was the main reason that he was removed." Everyone looked up to see Makiko standing before them. "Don't get me wrong I'm not mean I'm here to do the job that I was fated to do." She tilted her head where Eriol was now standing.  
  
"You might not all know this but I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and in being such I know somewhat of what's to happen for Clow preordained it. So in short Syaoran relax, you worry too much. Nasai, go help her train, she could use you as a punching bag." Nasai winced again but complied and left. "Meiling don't worry she wont kill him. Makiko go settle in your not going anywhere, at least not until after Christmas. Tomoyo this is not the time to be recording." It was an acquired silence that followed, Syaoran went to the library to search the internet for more information on something that he would not speak of to anyone.  
  
"Eriol do you really think that that was a good idea?" Makiko asked him as they waited in the hallway.  
  
"Makiko," her complexion faltered he sounded so much like Clow that it made the memories flow into her mind. "I do not care they needed me to reassure them. you should go see Touya I think that he would be happy to see you." Makiko was about to decline when Eriol continued. "Makiko don't worry Jen isn't going to be there for long, consider it a way for him to still feel." Makiko shuttered remembering there last conversation. She nodded and headed towards Touya's room.  
  
Training Room  
  
Snow fell as the blizzard continued, soon the bay would be a chalky collection of deadly ice. No boat would dare cross the waters. It was well known that certain parts of the docks were used for well things that weren't entirely honest. The wind was whistling so much that across town the same sound was heard outside the windows of padded room used for physical excretion. Using the grace of gods, given to the goddess a woman vaulted from the balance beam to a set of rings. It was not hard and the woman was not sweating, she made it look as easy as pie. Yet the reason she picked this activity was so that her mind would not be on what was going on. Her actions never ceased as a blond haired, blue eyes man came into the room.  
  
"I gather you have come to a see if I'm okay or b to see if I can use some help well you can say I'm just great or go to hell, which ever answer you prefer is fine with me. I'm a little busy as of this moment." Her eyes did not grace the man with a glance.  
  
"Well Sakura I was not sent here to see if you are okay and I was not wondering if you wanted help I was merely sent here as a punching bag." Sakura had stopped when he spoke her name she was hanging upside down and her face broke out in a funny collection of looks and all of the sudden she started laughing falling from the 3 feet height she was hanging at. After a few minutes she pulled herself together and stated one word.  
  
"Eriol," Sakura walked over to the rack and pulled two swords out. "Nasai how long has it been since you used a sword." Nasai smiled this is how she was when he had last seen her between happiness and seriousness.  
  
"It's been a while I think that my last time was our brawl or should I say chat." Nasai smiled as he remembered the fun time that they had before she had disappeared.  
  
"Ah yes the famous we were only chatting. Back then I could get the teachers to twist around my finger." Sakura remembered that battle well he had almost bested her.  
  
"Sakura I bet that you could still do it. as a matter of fact it seems that you've done it again with Syaoran the victim." Nasai almost laughed at the reoccurrence in their life, until he saw her face.  
  
"No that's. it's not the same with him." Sakura couldn't tell him they had been friends for so long but when he finally told her. she didn't want to break his heart.  
  
"Sakura why didn't you tell me that you felt that way for him. girl don't worry about me besides I think that I have a thing for Meiling." Sakura sighed but not one of exasperation more of happiness.  
  
"Sorry I just didn't want to hurt you. Nasai can you do me a favor though?" he nodded in compliance. "I'm afraid that I might not return." Nasai was going to interrupt her but she waved him away. "Though I know what everyone wants there is a possibility that I won't, no that I would be dead just well..." there conversation continued. (I don't want to give it away at least not yet.)  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura you can't keep running." A young boy screamed at a girl across the glade whom had stopped running to take a breath.  
  
"Leave me alone, danmit! I can never feel that way about you." Sakura screamed as she started to run, Sakura had ran around the lake everyday of her life. Today was different she had been running around this lake 3 or 4 she couldn't remember anymore. It did seem like she was running but she needed a better place to train. She whispered to the wind. "I need a place silent and of two to train to be the killer of killers."  
  
"Well Sakura if that's all you want then you should attend Ying & Yang it's been out of students, and the teacher has an interesting way of training." Sakura nodded at the woman who appeared in front of her. She was quite young, if not in her early twenties.  
  
"Sakura come and fight me if I win you return." It was Nasai he had ran around the lake and was now tired from the exertion but was still willing to fight Sakura. Sakura was tired and about ready to faint but there was no way that she was about to back down.  
  
"Sakura, does not fit a child so dangerous. Avalon is more like it, a mystical place engulfed in mist. Yes that's it, Sakura you are a wondrous woman engulfed in your own mystical power. Yes that works well." Sakura's face hardened revealing nothing that was the true change everything before that was unimportant it was now going away to that school and training. Avalon faced Nasai, but of course Nasai never new of her new name or her new found determination because she soon disappeared.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Memories are things that can pull you through the toughest of battles, or make you crumble at the worst times. Sakura had put it all behind her, there were many memories that she would never have access to. Some that would never surface, and some that were just at of reach. This one came to her so suddenly that she couldn't imagine how she had forgotten. It was time that she trained in the spirit world or so she liked to call it. Sakura had long ago ended her conversation with Nasai, he had been reluctant but had complied.  
  
Sakura climbed the stairs and went strait to her room. Once within she locked it, Sakura had gone through this training only a few times. At that she was lucky that she wasn't dead. It took a toil on the body and left it weak shuttering and screaming for mercy. Sakura wondered how long she would last before someone knocked down the door and pulled her from the lost world. Half an hour two tops, Sakura sighed this would be it she would finally be ready. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Relaxing her body to the air currents around her she finally spoke her words all but a whisper.  
  
"Soul to soul, wind to wind, find the world where pain and happiness is one. Where myths and reality coincide, life is but a dream, seek it and you will find the spirit world. Truth lies in the wind, but to know there is pain. I seek it and I will it take me to the spirit world." Her voice intertwined with the wind stealing her soul from her body as easily as child is snatched from a picture. Spirit World  
  
It was a sight that she had seen before but every time she saw it she was in awe. The sky was shifting from day to night never the same thing when you looked upon it. Planets were close so close that you could see there rings. They filled half of the sky. The trees well there was no real way to explain the world that she was in. souls were hidden in everything there were animals some that you would only dream about some that had disappeared from the light of the real world. The answers Sakura were after were in the same place as before she headed for a blue brick trail not far from where she was. The trail she knew exactly where it lead to. To many it had been their death, but this was the place that so many had come after death. If you wanted answers to impossible questions this was the place to come but the price in learning the truth was often more then most could handle.  
  
Dragonia: so I hope you like this one I kinda got writers block but I'm good now. Wait till you find out what Touya did. or for that matter what Makiko did. oh you all remember Makiko right she was the one teacher that had the bell at the final judgment I believe that's her name if not tell me in a review.  
  
Sakura: what about me?  
  
Dragonia: well I'm not sure yet I am going to have you get some answers to some more questions that you have.  
  
Syaoran: and make her go through more pain hasn't she been through enough.  
  
Dragonia: well that's just the story if you don't like it you can take her place.  
  
Kero: I thought you were going to.  
  
Meiling: hush now Kero it's not for you to come in and break the party up go away.  
  
Nasai: hey can I know what my part is you cut me out.  
  
Dragonia: would everyone hush geez cant wait till I write the next chapter isn't this enough for you guys.  
  
Yelan: yes stop bothering her.  
  
Dragonia: thank you Yelan now where was I okay anyway find out what Meiling does and how Nasai is involved.. Hmm where is Tomoyo in all of this well filming of course. Just wait two more chapters and it might be the final battle. 


	10. Answers

Dragonia: Thank you one and all hmmm what to reveal that's the hardest today I have a special guest its Jack I thought that you should all meet the face behind the terror.  
  
Jack: terror but it isn't.  
  
Dragonia: you don't want to tell them that.  
  
Jack: you always make me evil. WHY?  
  
Dragonia: because you play it so very well.  
  
Jack: arg so what did you want to say?  
  
Dragonia: well I wanted to ask you if you were really that bad.  
  
Jack: you know better then anyone I am nothing like you write.  
  
Dragonia: I know but the readers don't.  
  
Jack: how could they you always paint a horrible picture of me, and not only that in all of your stories I am your villain.  
  
Dragonia: how can you say that I created you in the one story you were.  
  
Jack: a by stander that your more then likely going to kill.  
  
Dragonia: no it's just that well alright in one of my stories I'll make you a hero or something.  
  
Jack: thank you. now on with the story.  
  
Dragonia: hey that's my line.  
  
Jack: oh well.  
  
Dragonia: (mumbling angrily) yeah yeah on with the stupid story.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Answers  
  
The sky was sunless but the world was light by an internal source. The wind blew across the grass creating an other worldly appearance. It was here that answers could be found but they came at a greater price then many where willing to pay. There was a temple standing on a cliff, a waterfall came and pooled below the cliff.  
  
Other worldly bird calls could be heard, of course it was easy to understand there language for it was always feelings and straight forward answers. A place of truth, somewhere that lies couldn't exist and happiness was in abundance. A jade eyed and auburn haired, young girl traveled a path. It wasn't extravagant, just a simple brick road. The road lead across a meadow and to a building. The building was old but shimmered to itself. It was a shrine dedicated to all living things, or more like it was created by living things.  
  
As the wind blew auburn hair into the sight of a jade green eyed woman, the woman looked upon the shrine. It was amazing what was reality and what was spiritual. Traveling down this road was one of your own choice. Everyone knew of the price. The woman was unsure of how much time had past so she moved a little quicker time beyond the spirit world moved differently.  
  
"Sakura. I'm happy to see you again. yet you come with sorrow in your heart. you know the price if you seek answers then enter." Sakura stood at the doors of the shrine she had heard this voice before. The shrine was in fact a Chinese tower. It held the decorations of Chinese only because she was in Hong Kong at the time. Sakura frown increased when she remembered the last time that she had walked through these doors. When she had wished that her life would end. It was her that she learned that everything happened for a reason and in truth she should live for her life would bring the world into a true point of peace at least for her life time.  
  
"I seek answers but I also seek a friend guardian of answers." Sakura heard a laugh deep inside the shrine.  
  
"Why Sakura I thought we were when you first entered." Sakura nodded. "Then enter and I will tell you the answers that you so seek." The inside of the shrine was nothing like a hall or the inside of any building Sakura had ever seen. Though she had been here before it had always amazed her, there was a path leading to a room but there was no wall or a ceiling, in place of it was space. Outer space, stars and planets could be seen.  
  
Sakura looked over at the place where the lady of answers sat. Tiled floor about 10 by 10 revealed no ornamentation. She sat in a chair it was wooden and old fashion having no real decoration. The lady with blond hair and silver eyes appeared nice she wore a leather coat that reached to her lower calves. Beneath she wore a red dress that had slits to her hips. She was very much like the truth itself deserving yet fierce. Her personality fit to it like a tee, she was patient and caring. Sakura bowed showing respect the lady smiled at the simple gesture.  
  
"Please Sakura sit." A chair appeared behind Sakura, not wanting to anger her friend she sat. "So Sakura you are worried about many things and I can answer them all if you wish but first ask your questions.  
  
"Is it possible to bring Yue and Kero back?" the lady's eyes clouded over, Sakura had seen this many times. The lady was said that she could see the answers clearly if asked correctly. The lady had lied to Sakura once but after the lady had seen the Card mistresses' fury they both had agreed to never lie and become friends.  
  
"Sakura, it is possible and it will happen. yet you must not bring them back until the moon is full and golden. such as the night before Christmas. One week hence." Sakura winced she wanted to bring them back before hand. "If you try before that you will fail and they will die." Sakura sighed knowing that the lady was in the right, Sakura had figured much knowing that the full moon was the most magical time of all.  
  
"Lady will... Will Syaoran die if he fights?" the lady smiled before again her eyes clouded her smile suddenly faded and was replaced by horror. Sakura was worried, the lady wrenched herself from the answers. When she finally spoke her voice was labored.  
  
"Card mistress I can see nothing but death in that battle. whom ever goes will not return." Sakura sighed she had known this.  
  
"So I must go alone?" the lady only nodded. "Lady I want to thank you I know that you said that I must live but I must fight him he stole everything from me. Please understand and forgive me for what I must do." Sakura rose from her chair and headed towards the door.  
  
"Sakura." Sakura turned to face the lady. "This is free of charge. To live. leave alone. forgive. and free the soul." Sakura nodded before leaving, Bracing herself for the pain. The lady had giving Sakura an altered form of payment. Sakura felt whatever the lady felt when she looked for the answers. Sakura saw the door she was to enter to return, this was the path that many did not return from. Sakura took her first step and felt the pain that seared through her body.  
  
Li Mansion  
  
The mansion was quite for the first time this day, Meiling was outside showing Nasai the gardens. Tomoyo and Eriol where sitting in the Living room watching a movie. Syaoran was studying a picture one he had never seen before. It was a younger man, he was in the army, and he was placed on an assignment with the woman standing next to him. The captain was as followed: Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were placed on an assignment 30 years ago to find and disband an elite cartel of dangerous murderers. Fourteen years into the assignment both were mercilessly killed. Rumored that someone in their contingent gave away important information.  
  
'Hmm what if.' Syaoran pondered this and hacked into another part of the army database. There in front of him was a picture of his whole routine. There were three other people one was a woman and the other two were men. The man and the woman were holding hands. The last man was looking at Fujitaka with envy. The caption: shown here is Ying La with Vern La (sorry about the names) behind is James Farren. I need to talk to Touya. Syaoran sighed great facing Sakura's brother. He stood up thinking as he left the room.  
  
Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by a faint sob, the sob suddenly got louder then turned into a scream, the scream echoed throughout the mansion, growing louder. Syaoran knew immediately that it was Sakura. Syaoran shuttered wondering what could make such a strong sometimes cold hearted woman scream bloody murder. Syaoran ran to her room, of course finding it locked. He pushed and knocked against the door trying to be heard over the incessant screaming. He decided within a minute that the only way to gain access was to break down the door. So that's exactly what he did, when he entered Sakura was lying in the air with a magical symbol below her. Syaoran realized immediately that the screams were coming from somewhere beyond her body.  
  
Syaoran walked across the room and stepped into the circle as soon as he did he felt the searing pain (sorry I know I'm with this pain thing) he stepped forward feeling the pain increase.  
  
Spirit World  
  
'Syaoran you love her so much but you can not break that hold it is spiritual,' the lady looked upon the young chocolate colored haired boy as he pushed with all his power against the magical barrier. The lady could hear his thoughts 'I will not let you hurt her anymore she has been through enough.' The lady watched in awe as he broke the barrier and broke the hold pulling Sakura from the spiritual world. The lady closed her eyes and looked for answers. For the first time she found none. The lady looked back down at the water that showed the couple before her.  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
"Sakura please wake up." Syaoran placed her on the bed and lightly touched her face. Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyes suddenly fluttered open.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sakura smiled up at Syaoran's worried face.  
  
"I was in the library. Sakura what. what the hell happened?" he could see the anguish in her eyes and the sadness plainly written on her face.  
  
"HEY is Sakura okay?" Syaoran heard his annoying cousin outside the room.  
  
"YES she's fine now go away were having a private conversation." Syaoran was annoyed and wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"ALRIGHT you don't have to get pushy." He heard Meiling walk down the stairs.  
  
"Syaoran relax I was visiting a friend. but sometimes it comes at a great cost." Sakura sighed and sat up slowly with Syaoran supporting much of her wait. "Promise me that you won't come with me for my battle." Syaoran was about to protest but Sakura stopped him. "if you come we will both die, but if I go alone I will find a way to return. Promise." Syaoran only nodded knowing that all the magic in the world would keep his promise. It would hold him here in the mansion as she left tomorrow for the final battle. "good now lets get some sleep." Sakura pulled him into bed and were about to fall asleep when a voice rang out.  
  
"Sakura you're not even going to say goodbye to me?" Sakura and Syaoran turned to the magical symbol to see the lady of answers.  
  
"Lady I thought you were." Sakura was cut off by the lady she waved her hand.  
  
"Sakura I know the answers too many things in the world. yet when Syaoran pulled you from the circle I felt the world shift. Almost as if he was never meant to pull you from it. When I felt it I looked for the same answers you need and for once in my two hundred thousand years saw nothing." Sakura looked at the lady.  
  
"Lady what does that mean?" the lady smiled at the simple question one she could still answer. The lady looked at Syaoran and held in a laugh he looked lost.  
  
"Why Card Mistress it means that what was once written is now cleaned and well not written. You create your own destiny and future now. Sakura I forgive you for what you need to do I forgave you a long time ago." the lady glanced at Syaoran, then back to Sakura, the lady gave a devilish smile. "Your life is your own do what you wish for no one can lead it but you." Sakura got the distinct feeling that the lady was implying to have fun with Syaoran. The lady only nodded when Sakura thought thus, she then waved goodbye leaving Sakura stunned.  
  
"So Sakura who was that?" Syaoran smiled knowing exactly what the lady meant. Sakura turned to face him and saw his smile she replied, her voice hushed in the silence.  
  
"That was the Lady of Answers. I have been to her before. She has never been without them. believe me when I say that you should never make her angry." A voice rang out beyond the couple.  
  
"Well Sakura no one should ever anger you. I know the spiritual world still has the scars." Sakura blushed and Syaoran smiled at the lady's remark.  
  
"So tell me did you find the answers you were looking for?" Syaoran watched as her face fell. Sakura nodded, she looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting she had been in the spiritual world for a long time. Sakura looked back at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran I want to thank you. you destroyed a wall that I had built so long ago. You showed me the greatest thing of all love. for that I will always be grateful. Yet you seem happy just to see me smile." Syaoran looked down at her, his face was serious.  
  
"Sakura look into my eyes and you will find your answer."  
  
Dragonia: so what do you think you like? Well hmm the next chapter is the battle.. Im going to cry.  
  
Sakura: why?  
  
Dragonia: well because someone's going to die.  
  
Sakura: the bad guy.  
  
Dragonia: no someone else..  
  
Sakura: you wouldn't kill me would you?  
  
Dragonia:.  
  
Sakura: I thought you loved me  
  
Dragonia: I do but someone has to die.  
  
Syaoran: you're going to kill her right before her first holiday.  
  
Dragonia: I didn't say that I was it's just a possibility.  
  
Syaoran: okay so am I.  
  
Dragonia: don't know haven't decided yet I think that I will surprise everyone..  
  
Kero: now I have to wait you can't kill her I won't come back.  
  
Syaoran: who really misses you????  
  
Dragonia: okay I haven't decided I want you all to vote on something weather I should have Touya fight or not.. or Makiko, you know the teacher that had the bell in the final judgment. Well vote I wanna know who who who..  
  
Sakura: oh great she's trying to see who everyone wants dead more.  
  
Dragonia: if anyone wants to guess I might say weather its true or not.. bye. 


	11. Final Battle Part 1

Dragonia: hey I'm back again so I hope that the last story didn't want to make to many people kill me. Okay now on with the story.  
  
Makiko: I heard that you were deciding on whom to kill.  
  
Dragonia: oh hi Makiko. (Gets nervous)  
  
Makiko: so who are you going to kill?  
  
Dragonia: still haven't decided.  
  
Makiko: good cause I thought that you were going to have me and.  
  
Dragonia: WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE STOP GIVING AWAY MY STORY.  
  
Makiko: okay geez you don't have to get all railed up about it.  
  
Dragonia: since you're here would you tell them.  
  
Makiko: oh sure Dragonia doesn't own CCS and never will.  
  
Dragonia: sure rub it in. now I just might.  
  
Touya: what's going on are you to fighting over the death scene again?  
  
Dragonia: please make her go away so I can finish.  
  
Touya: Yeah yeah come on Makiko lets go.  
  
Dragonia: thanks.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Shadows on the horizon  
  
Part One  
  
The sun light shown through the heavy pink drapes revealing beautiful auburn haired girl, with jade green eyes. Rolling over to face her chocolate haired lover, smiling as she looked at him. Finally remembering what she must do her face fell it was quite early. The sun was just raising it was time to leave. Sighing she rose form the bed and walked to the closet pulling the cloths that she would wear for the battle. Pulling out a black halter top, followed by a pair of black shorts the shorts had a picture of a wolf. The woman sighed looking back at her lover 'Syaoran I'm sorry but I have to leave without saying goodbye you must know that I love you.' pulling a leather coat that feel to the ankles out of the closet the woman walked to the bathroom to have a shower and change.  
  
The woman reentered the bedroom and wrote a short note to Syaoran.  
  
My Little Wolf,  
  
I'm sorry that I did not say goodbye. I knew that it would be too hard and that you wouldn't let me go. Remember your promise, no matter what remember I love you. If I don't return please remember who I was not who I pretended to be. You broke my wall and made me fly thank you.  
  
Love, Your Cherry Blossom  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran and left the letter on the bed and she kissed him goodbye. It was too hard but she knew that it's what she must do. So pulling on her coat she left the room closing the door silently behind her.  
  
Sakura felt her cards in her pocket, they were anticipating the battle to come. Ready to fight with vengeance, to take down the one that had destroyed their mistress's life. The cards were to make sure that no one stopped her in her trek. The cards felt around the mansion to check if everyone was asleep and most were beside some of the maids. Lastly the cards felt someone in the living room but it was too late to warn their mistress because Sakura was at the living room.  
  
"Sakura it's good to see you up early unlike my son Syaoran who always sleeps in."  
  
"Ms Li." Sakura stopped she was surprised to see her awake but did not show it on her face. Today was the last day that she would be emotionless she needed to be for the battle.  
  
"Please Yelan not so formal." Yelan paused. "Sakura are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura headed for the door her back to Syaoran's mother.  
  
"Sakura today is the day isn't it the one that Syaoran has been dreading along with everyone else." Sakura only nodded. "Yet you go alone. Like my son would. Sakura you are not meant to be alone." Sakura looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Your son never told you much about me not that he needed to it was enough for you that he was in love. I am a loner I have been most of my life. It might not be who I am or who I was raised to be. but I am because I took on a job no one should take. a killer of killers and because I'm such I can never sleep the way I used to peacefully without a care. Like so many people can, Tomoyo sleeps peacefully and so does Eriol. I envy them." Sakura took a deep breath then continued. "Please don't be angry with me, or fault me if I die leaving your son brokenhearted. I have put it out of my mind at least for now. Please know that whatever happens I loved him with all my heart." Sakura started to walk to the door when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Sakura I will not stop you, I know how you feel and I would not change it my son has had the worst luck with girls." Yelan laughed and despite herself Sakura smiled. "I want you to have this I was going to give it to you at Christmas but I can see that you might need it now." Yelan handed Sakura a box, Sakura looked at the woman and was about to say something but Yelan stopped her. "If you do not take it I will consider it as an insult." Sakura nodded and opened it. Within the box lay a simple butterfly, the wings where the color of rainbows. It was small and unhindered in the form. Sakura looked up at her parent's friend a woman whom had helped her parents in the most dangerous situations.  
  
"Thank you." Yelan smiled. Sakura was special and would one day change the world this Yelan knew deep down in her heart.  
  
"This is a very ancient artifact no one really figured out what it did exactly. yet its very powerful so." Sakura nodded pulling it out and but the necklace on.  
  
"I must be going thank you Yelan." Yelan stopped her.  
  
"I know you are a kind of adrenalin rush person there's a bike outside waiting for you." Sakura nodded. Yelan sighed the girl was so powerful, the shadow of her past was she strong enough to defeat it.  
  
Sakura stepped outside to stare upon a midnight black motorcycle with cherry blossoms swirling around it. The helmet matched it, Sakura pulled it on and started it up. The motor purred as she let it in gear and followed the drive to the gate. She sped up calling the Through card within seconds, she drove right through the gate without even a hesitation.  
  
Sakura loved to feel the wind flying over her body it was just like when she was flying. Sakura rarely ever used her key anymore, not that it was trouble just that it was less obvious using her hands to direct the cards. Sakura smiled it was going to be awhile before she reached the docks. Sakura did not slow the vehicle as she came to a light. It was so early no one would be out. For the more powerful spells she would use her wand, like today. She flew through the red light without a backward glance. Suddenly Sakura heard a siren, she cursed under her breath she forgot about the cops. Oh well. Sakura pulled over and waited for the cop.  
  
"License and registration please." Sakura pulled off her helmet.  
  
"Are you sure that's it?" the officer looked at her with an annoyed glance then in surprise.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Sakura it's just that well you did run a red light." "I did oh I'm so sorry it's just that I need to get to the docks in a hurry. I have to meet Meiling's cousin and if you know him he hates it when someone's late." The officer nodded and allowed her to go without a ticket. As she drove away she murmured.  
  
"Stupid idiot, I swear if he messes it up I'll kill him myself." Sakura pulled the motorcycle into the next gear. Giving it a burst of gas, and flying through the empty streets. Sakura turned down a street finally looking over the bay it was beautiful at sunrise. 'This might be the last sunrise I ever see.. No don't think that way... I have to live.' she pulled up to the top of the hill and stopped.  
  
"Yes you have to live it would be a shame not to fight you." the voice was harsh to her ears she had heard it many times. He was waiting for her expecting her.  
  
"I'm coming," Sakura hissed. "I will destroy you."  
  
"Come to me Avalon it's such a pretty name you have Sakura. they both fit you. You should become a vigilantly (here's a hint of the next story) Call yourself Avalon." Sakura hissed again.  
  
"Bastard." Sakura revered her vehicle and raced down the hill towards the docks, she was angry and she wouldn't wait to fight him she would do it now. She watched as many people started to leave the buildings heading to work. Many more cars started to travel the road. She whipped by them at an extremely fast speed scaring many. Within minutes she pulled to the docks. Sakura turned off the vehicle and turned to face the way she had come. From here she could barely see the mansion, by the time that Syaoran realized she was gone and arrived the battle would be over.  
  
Li Mansion  
  
Syaoran stood at the balcony and watched as the motorcycle speed toward town, towards her final battle. He remembered the promise and he could not leave he knew that. Syaoran sighed, she would be home soon. All he had to do was wait, he changed. He took the stairs two at a time finally entering the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and stepped outside. The cold weather assaulted his senses, it was very windy. He sighed he didn't want Sakura to fight alone. Yet he couldn't ask anyone to go because well he didn't want anyone to fault him for their death. Syaoran sighed sadly.  
  
"Your worried about her aren't you?" he only nodded. "You shouldn't be she can handle herself." Syaoran turned to face his mother.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about I know she can handle herself I'm worried that she will return. different." Yelan smiled.  
  
"My son no matter how she returns she loves you. She told me that before she left. So don't worry, she will return." Syaoran nodded taking a bite of his apple.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
"She's gone isn't she?" Eriol nodded and watched as Tomoyo's face fall. Tomoyo was worried about her friend over the short period that Sakura was here Tomoyo had learned that Sakura had a good heart.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be fine I mean she will return." 'I hope, I mean I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed and I don't even know what the outcome of this battle will be.  
  
Touya  
  
"Danm it she's gone why didn't I get up earlier." Touya sat in the living room his head in his hands wishing that there was something that he could have done but he knew that there was nothing he could have done to convince her but he wished he had.  
  
"Touya you and I both know that there was nothing that you could have done to convince her I mean she has a will of steel." Touya looked up to see Makiko.  
  
"Makiko I don't know are you sure that there is nothing I could have done she is my sister." Makiko smiled.  
  
"And when was the last time she listened to you?" Touya nodded.  
  
"Your right." Makiko walked across the room and sat down next to him. "Makiko why did you leave."  
  
"I was needed. as a matter of fact the reason I left had a lot to do with your sister. I was there the day that she really became Avalon I gave her that name because I knew that she was not going to give up the fight." Touya looked at her and sat back in the couch. "Touya what else is bothering you?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Touya said looking straight in her eyes. She was taking aback by the truth in his eyes, Makiko could only nod. "I think I still have feelings for you and not just a simple crush I still love you." Makiko's jaw dropped she couldn't believe it after all this time he had finally admitted it.  
  
"Touya I. love... you too." Touya smiled and took Makiko face in his hand and kissed her without hesitation. Makiko allowed him to deepen it.  
  
Meiling's Room  
  
Meiling woke up to find that Nasai was gone. She searched her room and then in her nightgown bounded down that stairs. She ran through the living room where Touya and Makiko were making out. Meiling continued on not stopping. Into the kitchen where Yelan and Syaoran were talking about Sakura, and through the den where Eriol was sitting with Tomoyo. Meiling finally stopped in the library Meiling knew where Nasai was she knew from the day she met him he would go she didn't know why but she knew that he would leave her.  
  
"Meiling what's wrong?" she recognized her cousin's voice it was filled with worry.  
  
"I knew he would leave. I just didn't think. I guess I didn't. did you ever think that I would fall in love that fast. did you ever think that you would you see your great cousin the chief, crying on the floor for some guy that broke her heart." Meiling was really crying now, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Meiling its okay, I'm sure that." Meiling shook her head.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit. You know as well as I do that he went after Sakura. he wont come back. that will be his grave." Meiling felt hands grab her shoulder and lift her from the floor. She felt the sharp pain on her face, and the other sharp intakes of breath around the room, as she realized her cousin had slapped her.  
  
"You've already given up now that's the Meiling I thought I'd never see. You never gave up no matter what it was about. Most of all you never gave up on me when I became cold and mean. You brought me back don't make me your savior." Meiling smiled through her tears.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. I think that we should all go to the living room. it might help if we all talked about the past." Everyone nodded.  
  
12 Hours Before Close to Midnight  
  
A brown haired brown eyed woman walked towards gate 3-A. She had one carry on suitcase, the woman didn't except to stay long so she had only packed for a few days.  
  
"The 12:00 midnight flight to Hong Kong, China is boarding now please proceed to gate 3-A." the woman continued toward the gate handing her ticket and boarding the plane. Within a few hours she would be in Hong Kong waiting for the battle. 'Soon it will be over.' The woman thought as the plane started to take off.  
  
Docks  
  
The sun was now well over the horizon, but the sky was still filled with many different colors. It showed over the water with beauty. A motor was suddenly silenced as a motorcycle engine was turned off. A woman removed her helmet and revealed her auburn hair. Leaving her bike she headed to the warehouse, the windows cracked and shattered, the doors were barely even there. The woman in her black cloths stood out in the morning light. The woman pulled a pair of daggers from her boots. The daggers were jagged to make a deeper wound. The woman slowly walked to the doors, she listened intently before finally deciding that no one was waiting for her. The woman whispered a word under her breath "Mist" and mist suddenly started to rise from the ground covering the floor in a thick watery vapor. As it rose above the woman's head and continued to veil the whole of the warehouse. The woman spoke another word "Silent" when she walked her feet made no sound leaving the way quite as night. The woman made her way inside looking around seeing the faint outlines of crates and boxes.  
  
"Avalon it is nice to see you on time for once." A voice rang out over her making her skin crawl and her heart turn cold once again. "I might not be able to see you but I know you are here you are the first presence for a week." She heard a malevolent laugh.  
  
"Jack come out its time to end this." His laugh ended immediately.  
  
"What does the flower not want to play?" She heard a second laugh.  
  
"Good idea Flower should come out to play but first its time for us to come to an end." She called flower under her breath, making her hide in the ground for the right time.  
  
"Very well we will fight my pet but lift the veil there is no reason to hide." Sakura nodded lifting the veil that hid the warehouse. She looked over and across the warehouse to the opposite side directly across from her. In the darkness she could see blue eyes piercing through the shadows. "Good girl now tell me are you sure you wish to fight me. I mean you could come with me and together we could rule the world." Sakura smiled it wasn't an innocent smile like many people where so used to. She laughed without humor in her voice.  
  
"Jack. tell me do you really think that I would spend my life training just to come here and give it over to you. Are you that stupid to think that I would ever even consider doing that? Oh wait I guess you are considering you thought that I wouldn't kill you for what you did to my parents." She heard a growl from the darkness and watched as the eyes hardened.  
  
"I saved you from them do you know what you would have become living with them. Who they were going to marry you to. I am a prize compared to him." she heard herself growl and the cards in her pocket shake with anger as she thought about what he just said.  
  
"Saved me saved me. Ha you never even considered how I would feel you just killed my parents for your own selfish needs. I was just a side token well this one you wont get. By the way you are in no way a prize compared to him your shit." She heard him roar in anger. "Getting to you am I. well come and fight me you bastard, and then we will see who is stronger." She stood in a fighting position and faced her daggers up ready and waiting for his first attack.  
  
He jumped clear across the room coming down on her with such power that she could barely hold off his long sword with her daggers. He came at her again and again cutting her flesh and creating deep strategically placed wounds on her body. Sakura blocked most of them but she could feel her power slowly seeping away. That's when she felt the dip in his power.  
  
"Flower now." At her direction flowers fell from the sky and vines shot from the floor stopping all moment in the room. Sakura smiled it had worked but it wouldn't last for long it was time to call her wand.  
  
"Do you really think that you can beat me?" She heard his voice coming from the strengthening vines. She turned to face him her staff in her hand. "With your pathetic cards and magic do you really think that you can defeat me?"  
  
"Jack you might be powerful and you might be strong, but I am fast and adapt at using magic. So you can either release me now or I will kill us both. Though I want to live it is a sacrifice I am willing to make so that you hurt no one else." There was no reply so she thought for a moment trying to think of the best card to use Libra for truth. "Libra I call you forth make him tell me the truth to the quest." her voice was cut off as Jack pulled himself from the vines and through fire at her. "shield." It came up just in time to stop the attack.  
  
"Do you really think that I would give up that easily?" Sakura smiled and pulled out thunder.  
  
"Thunder." Suddenly thunder streamed over the warehouse causing the place to light up and for that brief moment Sakura saw what she needed to see. Sakura circumvented Jack as thunder continued to attack. "Return." Both of the cards she used returned leaving jack to fall to the floor.  
  
"Sakura you can't hide I know this place inside and out." She heard his voice 'he's searching for me he can't see in the darkness good. Now I should use sand to really trap him and.' she stopped her thought. "Sakura what are you going to do what would you like to know come on ask me." Sakura sighed this was not the Jack she remembered he seemed different almost as if he was a..  
  
"Different spirit why Sakura I'm glad you noticed. You do know that Jack is here by the way he says hi. so tell me can you really destroy me without destroying an innocent soul huh. come on you can tell me." Sakura stood there finally realizing what she had to do to make it out alive sacrifice her own life. What a combination, give up your life here to survive somewhere else. What card would pull it out would make it so that she could destroy it..  
  
Dragonia: sorry about the short chappy I wish it was longer its just with school and all I really want to finish this other story so the updates will be a little bit longer before I do.  
  
Makiko: so what card is she going to use.  
  
Dragonia: your back what happened to your make out scene with Touya.  
  
Makiko: oh he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
Touya: would you stop bothering her I'm sure that she has other things to do.  
  
The two leave together.  
  
Dragonia: anyway I really haven't had anyone say anything about the death scene well that's okay cause I know who's going to die. No one choose so I will do it enny meeny minny mo... oh sorry I can't say who it is. But you will learn soon.  
  
Sakura: are you still teasing them about the death scene.  
  
Dragonia: yes who wouldn't?  
  
Sakura: it's the next chapter isn't it?  
  
Dragonia: yes don't worry it will be a shocker at least I think it will be.  
  
Sakura: you think everything's a shocker.  
  
Dragonia: of course I do.  
  
Syaoran: come on when do I get to have my scene with Sakura.  
  
Dragonia: you had one already.  
  
Syaoran: not what I wanted I woke up and she's gone what fun is that.  
  
Dragonia: well sorry but I don't know maybe you will never be able to have it.  
  
Syaoran: you're not going to kill her are you?  
  
Dragonia: now why would I do that?  
  
Sakura: because your mean and you are the author.  
  
Dragonia: true but I have to do what the people want.  
  
Syaoran: they will be at this for a while hope you like the story and please read again when Dragonia updates have fun. 


	12. Final Battle Part 2

Dragonia: hey sorry about taking so long to update. it's been so crazy with school and everything. by the way to anyone who really wants to know, I write for people to enjoy if you have a problem with my writing then don't read it. I'm not trying to be mean it's just that I really want to write this story but I have like three other stories that I am trying to write outside of fanfiction. So I appreciate you reading just don't mention my mistakes because I'm trying to update as soon as possible to keep you guys reading it.. So please don't yell at me.  
  
Syaoran: wow are you sure that there isn't another reason for this.  
  
Dragonia: I just want people to enjoy my writing.. They don't have to review unless they want to. I know that there will be a few that read this and won't write a word back and I understand just enjoy.  
  
Sakura: so nothing mean today.  
  
Dragonia: nope nothing mean. but there is going to be another visitor in the story wait and find out.  
  
Sakura: do I know her.  
  
Dragonia: maybe you will just have to wait till I get there okay you guys ready???  
  
Everyone: Hai!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Final Battle part 2  
  
Last time  
  
"Sakura you can't hide I know this place inside and out." She heard his voice 'he's searching for me he can't see in the darkness good. Now I should use sand to really trap him and.' she stopped her thought. "Sakura what are you going to do what would you like to know come on ask me." Sakura sighed this was not the Jack she remembered he seemed different almost as if he was a..  
  
"Different spirit why Sakura I'm glad you noticed. You do know that Jack is here by the way he says hi. so tell me can you really destroy me without destroying an innocent soul huh. come on you can tell me." Sakura stood there finally realizing what she had to do to make it out alive sacrifice her own life. What a combination, give up your life here to survive somewhere else. What card would pull it out would make it so that she could destroy it..  
  
Present  
  
Erase could erase people but that would mean that Jack would be gone. she would use that last if she had to.Change it was the only way out she had to use it. void or erase. that was it only those three could be used in this problem.  
  
"Sakura I know what you are thinking. that you can destroy me with the erase card." Sakura stopped he didn't know what she was thinking he had just guessed. then what about all the times that he came and got into her mind. "come out Sakura and I might just let you live." Sakura smiled at herself he was weak that's why, too weak to break her barrier.  
  
"so what's your real name if you're not Jack?" she heard a laugh from the other side of the warehouse.  
  
"why Sakura I'm glad you asked me. It's Shine. you know what that means don't you come on Sakura tell me what does it mean." Sakura knew then who he was. her father had spoke of the strong spirit only once.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura what story do you want to hear about tonight." Her father sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"daddy I want to hear about the time you fought the big bad." Sakura smiled and her father smiled back weakly this was the story she loved. Her father defeated the monster and sent it away to the darkness.  
  
"well you know it so well that you could tell me.. do you remember its name?" Sakura nodded energetically.  
  
"yes Shine." Sakura thought for a minute. "But daddy doesn't that mean die." Her father nodded.  
  
"now I think its time that you go to bed." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes as her father left the room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"die." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"yes Sakura my name means the very thing that I do how do you think I got the name. come now Sakura did you really think that you could defeat death." Sakura looked around and pulled out the Dash and called on it silently. Sakura stopped not far from where Jack was and pulled out the power calling on it silently to give her its power she finally broke the silence that was filling the morning.  
  
"No I do not believe I can kill death. you are not death just a Teme (insult) spirit with no real sense of direction. So you decide to take others because you can't stand not belonging. So come now Shine fight me and let us see who is the stronger and who has the right to walk this earth." Shine smiled it was all that he expected from Sakura and more. She was more powerful then he could ever imagine and it would give him great pleasure to finally take her.  
  
"Yes Sakura lets see who has the right to walk this earth." He pulled himself into a fighting stance. Sakura could see the dark aura spread and reach for her brilliant one. Sakura's own had a barrier to protect it, but for the first time she released her full power shattering the barrier. At first Shine was surprised at her sudden burst of power, but got over it quickly when she came rushing towards him with all her power. Her first blow landed hard on his right cheek. But he recovered fast. Sakura was ready and waiting as they through punch after punch at each other. It didn't pause Sakura could feel the day slipping by slowly, but not only that she also felt. no heard a car pulling up near the warehouse.  
  
"Shimatta," she suddenly heard Shine yell.  
  
"Problem," Sakura said with a smile, he was getting weaker by the minute he couldn't hold this body to her for much longer.  
  
"No we have a guest though." Shine turned to face the door. "Hello Jen I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow." Sakura could see her but Jen apparently Jen couldn't see her.  
  
"I caught an early flight so where is she?" Sakura could see him smile at her reaction. Sakura couldn't believe that Jen knew Jack.  
  
"Well dear Imoto she's here." Jen looked around. Sakura looked at Jen then back at Jack and finally noticed that they were much more similar. she couldn't believe how she missed it. Jen was his Imoto (younger sister)  
  
"I don't see her Oniichan." Jen was still looking around.  
  
"But Jen before I tell you where she is can you tell me who I am?" Jen looked straight at him.  
  
"Jack nock it off where is she?" Jack didn't answer. "Jack... Nani. your not my Oniichan. what have you done?" Shine smiled.  
  
"Jen did you really think that your brother was different from the enemy that Sakura was fighting. You unwittingly helped me. thank you, for now Sakura will be mine and you. well you will get what you deserve.. Dear Imoto." Sakura finally pulled change and whispered to it.  
  
"Change him bring forth Jack and push back Shine." She called if forth before Jack could make a move. His body suddenly convulsed as Change jumped on him and pulled forth the hidden spirit.  
  
"Jack," Jen finally saw Sakura. "Sakura. what happened?" Sakura ran over to Jack.  
  
"We don't have long before Shine comes back I need to know something." she shook Jack as he was on the floor. "Jack listen to me. can you live without Shine?"  
  
"I don't know he. he wasn't always like this he saved me then he was different now his spirit is destroyed by the lust in his heart." Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'm going to try to use the move to remove him from your body." Sakura pulled the card from the deck and whispered to it what she wanted it to do.  
  
"Can you do that?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and called upon the card to do her bidding. Suddenly the move pulled the spirit forward form Jack. Shine stood there for a second not really understanding what was going on until he saw Jen standing next to Jack. He felt the small hold he have on both Sakura and Jack snap as a fish caught on a hook, and swim away.  
  
"What have you done?" Sakura's face hardened with acetone.  
  
"What have I done. you killed my parents and tried to kill one of my best friends. even me. Why shouldn't I destroy you? You are a simple spirit that feeds off of others pain and suffering. Now it is time to end this. Void. come." Sakura was interrupted by Shine and Jack.  
  
"Sakura if you use that it will." Sakura's face showed emotion for a second.  
  
"I know the cost and I'm willing to take it if it means getting rid of this kisama from the world." Sakura nodded her head and looked back at Shine to see him standing not five feet from her.  
  
"If I go you will too." Sakura face hardened with anger.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jen was whispering to Jack so that Sakura wouldn't hear. "Void come forth and take this spirit forever from this world." Suddenly a woman appeared she seemed sadder then the others almost as if she regretted doing what she must. The woman's voice was crystal clear like falling water.  
  
"You know the price. who will pay?" Before Sakura could speak both Jack and Jen spoke up as one.  
  
"We do." It was said in unison and was powered by their belief and strength. Sakura turned to them and shook her head but it was too late. The Void turned to them, and shook her head.  
  
"Then so shall it be two lives to encase this one. To keep it safe from this world," she opened a hole and it started to pull Shine into it. He turned to her and grabbed a hold of her with his spiritual cold fingers grasping her flesh like clothing.  
  
"I will not go without you. you sent me there I want you to suffer with Me." his voice was cold and chilling to the bone. Sakura pulled away from him. "You can not escape me forever."  
  
"I don't have to you will be sealed forever in a pure encase of family souls." Sakura shook her head the two didn't know what they were giving up. His grasp was firmer this time and she couldn't pull away. Sakura looked over at Jack and Jen they were already close enough to hear what was going on. Jen pulled away from Jack and stepped to the opposite side of Sakura. Jack soon followed standing by Shine.  
  
"Shine this has gone on to long." He yelled over the growing sound of the void card.  
  
"Sakura its time you should go." Jen was so sweet, but Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No its time to end this and the best way to end it, is to seal him myself. I'm sorry Jen, Jack, and Syaoran. I am needed I have to save the world I am the only one powerful enough to seal him. goodbye my friends." Sakura suddenly pulled her power together creating a blinding light around her. Pushing Jen and Jack far enough away to be safe. Sakura's voice suddenly took flight, over the town to the mansion to the living room where everyone was silently waiting for her to return home.  
  
"Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo, Midori, Meiling, Yelan, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei, and Syaoran." As her voice traveled across the room each of their heads shot up looking around but not seeing her. "Touya I am sorry that I couldn't be the sister that you wanted me to be. Eriol thank you for the belief in me to finish the battle alone. Tomoyo never stop filming it will one day be the only thing left. Midori please don't be shy tell him how you feel. or maybe you already have. Meiling thank you for being you and he's not here I think he just went home to get something for you he should be home soon. Yelan thank you for your kindness and the gift. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei don't give up on your dreams and lower the voices a little you might be a singing group. Syaoran," they could hear her sigh. She suddenly appeared transparently at the entrance, "I lived with you and saw you as no one ever saw you." Syaoran rose from his seat and walked over to her. "You made me smile for the first time since my family died. I finally knew what joy and happiness was. you taught me to love." she gave him a rare smile that was reserved for him.  
  
"Sakura don't. don't do it." Syaoran knew that this was goodbye but he didn't want her to say it.  
  
"Syaoran I love you, thank you, please love again." she slowly placed her transparent hand on his face. He felt the slight warmth from them but it wasn't the same as having her right there.  
  
"Let me see." Sakura stared to shake her head. "Please Sakura let me see I want to know." Sakura slowly nodded touching his eyes. He saw before him Sakura floating in the air she was covered in a bright light.  
  
"Goodbye my love." Sakura looked down at the spirit before her, suddenly she turned into a glowing orb heading straight for him. She slammed into him without hesitation, pushing him right into the void. Syaoran was shocked he couldn't believe what he just saw. She gave up everything to protect the world. He closed his eyes but when he opened them he still saw the scene before him. He noted that there was a man and a woman lying not far from where Sakura was. They were unconscious, he knew that he had to go to see if they were okay.  
  
"Mother I will be back soon... Touya I could use your help." Touya looked up at Syaoran's back and nodded getting to his feet. The two left without a word to anyone.  
  
Noon at the Li Mansion  
  
Syaoran sat down on the chair outside the guest room, this room was not Sakura's hers was near his and his was across the mansion. The doctor was inside now evaluating the two that they had brought back from the warehouse. Syaoran knew right away that the girl was Sakura's friend for she had once mentioned it. He wasn't allowing his mind to think at this point he was afraid that he would lose it. So he sat there like a lost puppy waiting to find out if the guests would live.  
  
Meiling was sitting not far from him on the floor, trying to figure out Sakura's words about him only going home. This was what was perplexing her because it had been six hours since Sakura had left. No one was sure if she was dead but they all thought that Syaoran knew, but he hadn't said a word since Touya and he returned with the couple.  
  
"Meiling if you are really that worried about him go and see him he doesn't live far he's more then likely sleeping." Meiling looked over at Syaoran and he was smiling it was a sad smile, one that held a deep sadness deeper then she was willing to explore so she looked away.  
  
"Syaoran is she." Meiling couldn't finish it was just too much to say.  
  
"Meiling. I don't know." Syaoran sighed and looked away from Meiling. "What I saw. well I just wish I knew." Meiling sat there for another minute then got to her feet and walked away, but before she was out of hearing distance she turned.  
  
"You know Syaoran, Sakura is different from any other person I have ever known. She's strong and fast. You know she reminds me a lot of you when you were younger. I'm glad that Eriol showed up when he did. you are a lot nicer and caring now. thank you." Meiling walked away without a word. Syaoran stared at his feet what was he going to do? And was Sakura really gone? Would he ever see that smile that she gave him alone?  
  
"Master Li," he was pulled from his thoughts by a voice above him. Syaoran looked up at the young doctor.  
  
"How are they?" the doctor shook his head.  
  
"The woman she's fine, she should be back on her feet as soon as she wakes up. but the man I'm surprised he's even living. It's almost like he's holding on by a string. like someone's holding onto him so that he won't disappear." The doctor sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey doc, do you think it's a possibility for a person to come back from the brink of death." The doctor was caught off guard by his sudden question.  
  
"Well if you believe enough then maybe. but I've never heard of it happening." Syaoran looked away as the doctor left the mansion. Syaoran soon rose to his feet and entered the guest room were the two figures lay on two different beds. He stood there looking at the figures. He wished that one of them would wake up soon and tell him what really happened. As if on queue the female started to show sighs of conciseness. He stayed where he was so as not to scare her.  
  
"Sakura." he heard the woman whisper. "Sakura." the woman suddenly sat up and looked around as if searching. Her search was in vain but her eyes finally landed on Syaoran. "Where is she?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." Syaoran walked over to the bed and sat down. "Li Syaoran." His voice was saddened by the fact that this woman gave no additional information on Sakura's whereabouts.  
  
"Jen. Are you Chief Li?" Jen's voice was timid in the silent room. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"But I loved Sakura." Jen looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Is Touya her." her sentence was cut off as a bright light emanated from the center of the room and they heard some voices.  
  
"Shine this is it stop trying to reach the outside it will never work." It was Sakura's voice strong and glistening. Almost as if it was the fire in her itself.  
  
"That's Sakura she's here I have to take her place." Jen paused looking at Syaoran and rose from the bed walking to her brother and kissing him on the cheek. "Syaoran I want you to make sure that she comes back alive I can take care of him." she heard rustling behind her.  
  
"Jen you and I both know that a sibling bond is stronger, come and help me stand." Jen nodded and helped her brother to the light.  
  
"Syaoran at midnight go to the warehouse, if she can return she will then. Tell her I'm sorry and tell Touya that I had a good time." Jack nodded not able to say another word. Together the pair jumped into the light and disappeared. Syaoran sat on the floor and thought through some things before rising and leaving the room.  
  
Living Room  
  
"Eriol do you really think that Sakura's. gone." Eriol looked over at Tomoyo who was watching the snow fall outside.  
  
"Tomoyo my love I don't feel her presence. she could very well be." Eriol hated telling the truth but was really bad at lying besides he knew that Tomoyo would get it out of him anyway.  
  
"I was afraid of that. do you think that there is a way to make her return since it was a magical death." Eriol thought about it, it had been done once or twice but for Sakura's power level there was no telling if she really could be resurrected.  
  
"I'm not sure." Eriol took Tomoyo by the shoulders and embraced her, as she began to cry. He sighed it was disturbing the way that she was just gone. "I think its time to go see Kero and Yue." Tomoyo suddenly took a step back.  
  
"What do you mean aren't they dead?" Eriol shook his head. "Jack created an illusion and captured them. Sealed them I found them soon afterward but it was hard to get close to Sakura. She needed to do this alone they knew that. That's why they wouldn't come back until it was finished." Tomoyo nodded and sat down. Then her eyes lit up, "Tomoyo what are you planning?"  
  
"Why Eriol I just realized that the play. it should be different that instead I got it. Eriol sweetheart I have to go." He nodded as she kissed him and ran out the door to her room. Eriol sighed and soon followed her heading for the basement.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Meiling sat listening to return to innocence, Meiling smiled she loved this song. Listening to it always gave her such contentment. She rose to her feet and started to do some drills. As the song continued she matched her body with the beat. As it came to its end slowly she decreased her movements in tune. When the last tunes of the song died down, Meiling finally stopped. Without turning around she knew who it was that was standing behind her.  
  
"Nasai I'm glad that you are okay. You had me worried I thought that you had gone after Sakura." Meiling turned around and looked at him up and down he was wearing blue jeans and a white wife beater.  
  
"Worried about me really. That's so sweat, but Meiling don't worry. I am very capable of taking care of myself." Meiling walked over to him and slapped him.  
  
"I don't care weather you are or not if you ever do that again I will never come back to you." Meiling was furious, but her eyes flickered with sadness. "Nasai did you go with Sakura?" Nasai shook his head. "She went to the battle this morning and she didn't come back." Meiling looked behind Nasai to the living room where Eriol and Tomoyo had just left. Without warning she saw Syaoran take the stairs two at a time and then was out the door in a flash. "What time is it?" Nasai looked at his watch and shook his head.  
  
"its10." Meiling thought about where he might be going and suddenly realized that he had been waiting up stairs for the guest to wake up. Her face suddenly went pale. "Meiling are you okay?" she shook her head.  
  
"Syaoran just left and he was supposed to be watching the guest we believed that they knew the whereabouts of Sakura. Syaoran just ran out the door." Nasai shook his head.  
  
"What does that mean?" Meiling looked at him.  
  
"It means that a she's dead and he's gone for her body. or b he didn't believe what they told him." Nasai shook his head.  
  
"I've known Sakura a long time. believe me when I say that there is no way that she is dead have faith in her. She's way top strong to give up now.  
  
Dragonia: sorry it took so long to update but I'm working on a few other things so I'm really sorry.  
  
Sakura: you killed me!  
  
Syaoran: no she just made you leave.  
  
Kero: hey you bring us back but don't let us in. not fair.  
  
Dragonia: guys look I wanna finish this so say your goodbyes we'll talk more in the nest intro  
  
Everyone: bye bye there will be more soon. 


	13. Life A New

Dragonia: hey I'm back. I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try as soon as I possibly can. So I'm not going to make this intro long cause I want to finish this before I have to work on my senior project so here it goes.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Life A New  
  
The wharf was quite not a sound was uttered for miles. No crickets, no birds, no human for the length. A vehicle pulled in front of one of the deserted warehouses. It was a long time before the door finally opened. It was quite as the man stepped from the car, not a sound echoed as her rose to his feet. No splashing of the waves, and there was no sound of breathing. It was almost as if the world knew what had happened and in regret and sadness it made the area peacefully quite.  
  
It was late, and yet he was early. Still it shook him to the core to know that this was the place that she had battled, giving her life to protect this world. The man looked over the quite water as the moon's reflection stared back at him. He could see her face in the reflection.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered faintly. He broke the silence that had descended upon this place. It was like a sudden light in the darkness. It reverberated within his head. He still had time before it was midnight. He walked over to the doors and slowly opened them. They creaked with the sound of forgotten clean up. He looked around to find that the whole place was destroyed. The crates were slammed around, some had large holes in them.  
  
The man stood there for a few minutes it wasn't long before he heard footsteps. he turned towards the faint sound as it got louder. There behind one of the crates appeared a slim person.  
  
"Syaoran." the voice was familiar to him but it was not who he thought it would be.  
  
"Meiling please just leave I want to be alone." Meiling took the space between them in a few seconds.  
  
"Syaoran do you think that she is." she was not able to finish her sentence.  
  
"Meiling please I don't want to think about it just leave." Meiling left, she didn't look back for if she did she would have seen the tear that rolled down Syaoran's face. He didn't want to get her hopes up if Sakura was coming back, yet he didn't want to think about what he would do if she didn't. He walked over to one of the partly whole crates and sat down.  
  
He thought back to all the training that he saw Sakura undertake. 'Just to die.' That was what he was thinking when he heard a light but angry voice rip through the air.  
  
"No, I will not allow you two to take on this responsibility." He did not understand the other person who was talking but realized that it was someone he had heard not so long ago.  
  
"But I can't leave you guys." A light slowly appeared in front of him as another voice, at a distance replied.  
  
"Sakura turn around and tell us you can leave him." Syaoran was watching as the bright light created a window. In the window Sakura stood with her back turned to him, she turned slowly to see him.  
  
"Syaoran." she couldn't speak she saw his hurt face and the tears that slid down his face.  
  
"Sakura go to him. he came for you. not for us. don't worry we can keep him better then you." Sakura only nodded, she reached her hand out. Syaoran grabbed it and pulled her out before she could change her mind.  
  
"Sakura is this real am I dreaming. because if I am I don't ever want to wake up. I don't want to ever leave you. I would gladly give up the world to just be with you." Syaoran looked down at the woman in his arms. She was slightly cold, her cloths were ripped, and she had a few cuts from the battle.  
  
"Syaoran I can guarantee that you are not dreaming. thank you." Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran lightly on the lips. "Let's go home."  
  
"Yes Sakura home." Syaoran smiled as he led her out of the building and into the car that awaited them.  
  
Li Mansion  
  
Touya, Makiko, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yelan and the four sisters were sitting in the living room when Nasai entered with Meiling. They had returned from the warehouse where Syaoran was. Everyone turned to the two as Meiling looked down and shook her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Touya sat there for a few minutes until his head suddenly fell to his hands and a small puddle appeared on the floor by his feet. Tomoyo just collapsed onto Eriol. Yelan pulled her daughters into a tight embrace.  
  
"Meiling are you sure?" Tomoyo's voice was squeaky and pulled the silence away.  
  
"He was there, he asked me to leave. he wouldn't allow me to ask if she was. or not." Meiling would have collapsed if it wasn't for Nasai holding her up.  
  
A creaking door reverberated through the house. A shuffling of feet was heard before the living room door started to swing open. There in the darkness was standing two figures one leaning on the other. No one dared to breath, or make a sound for the fear that it was only an illusion. A harsh whisper went through the room as everyone's eyes shifted to the figure leaning on what everyone now knew to be Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran I'm tired can I sle." the words were cut off in mid sentence as she fell into Syaoran's arms. Everyone was amazed there she was alive and well tired. but alive. Syaoran shifted her into his arms.  
  
"I'm taking her upstairs. I will also go to sleep. I just wanted everyone to know that she was alive." Syaoran turned away and headed upstairs. Everyone looked around at each other and smiled. Yelan sighed.  
  
"I will finally get grandchildren." Everyone looked at Yelan as she said this out loud.  
  
"Mother." The four sisters screamed in unison.  
  
"What? Well what do you think that they are going to do?" Everyone looked at each other. Finally Touya got what she was saying and made a leap for the door.  
  
"Mrs. Li I think you are over reacting a bit." Eriol was standing in front of the door stopping Touya from leaving.  
  
"Besides I really don't think that Sakura is in any way in any condition to fuck our brother." The youngest sister stated.  
  
"Feimei watch your language. you are right though. Come now we should all get some sleep as tomorrow is Christmas eve." Everyone nodded and followed Yelan up the stairs, each to their own rooms.  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
The house was silent, there was not a sound through the house. Yelan and her daughters were sleeping in their room. Meiling was curled close to Nasai, Touya was pulling Makiko into his arms while he was sleeping, and Tomoyo and Eriol where whispering about their unborn child. Sakura was standing on the balcony as the cold wind caressed her bare legs and arms. There was a sliding noise as the window doors to the balcony were opened.  
  
"Sakura come inside its cold and its Christmas Eve." Sakura looked over her shoulder at the man she had fallen in love with. He was wearing a pair of boxers and had a cover thrown over his shoulders. "So you want to catch cold?" he came out and wrapped the cover around her. She instantly felt the warmth of his body flow into hers.  
  
"Syaoran, I want to watch the sun rise." Sakura looked over the land as the sun slowly started to rise. To reveal the fresh fallen snow, and the tracks of dear as they scattered away from sight. "Syaoran, I'm finally free, I never thought I would see another sunrise. Or feel the cold weather on my skin. I never even thought that I would feel your warm embrace." Syaoran turned her around and looked into her eyes and was taken aback. There was no wall, no shield, and there wasn't even the slightest bit of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Shh Sakura, I never let you go, I never gave up on you. come inside and I will make sure that you have no doubt in the way I feel." His hand slowly went up her thigh and under her shirt to lie on her bare back. They both felt the shiver that ran up her back. He kissed her softly on the lips and then she arched her back as she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth.  
  
"Syaoran I have no doubt about how you feel about me." she stated as they pulled away slightly. "I only hope that you can accept that now I don't have a job." She chuckled as she saw his face. Then they shared a smile as they both went inside to share a secret.  
  
Later That Same Morning  
  
"Hey you two breakfast is ready. Hello are you two coming down or what?" Meiling was leaning on the door trying to find out what was going on.  
  
"Meiling we will be down." Sakura chuckled as Syaoran ran his hand down her back. "In a. minute." Sakura finally got out. Meiling stared at the door for a minute before turning around and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sakura didn't say anything until she was sure that Meiling was gone. "Syaoran stop. that tickles." She tried to push him away as he kissed her neck.  
  
"But Sakura I love you." Sakura smiled and rose from the bed pulling the sheet to cover her bare body.  
  
"I know but if we don't go down Touya might just decided to come up." Sakura smiled as his face suddenly took a drop. "Syaoran come along now we have to present an emotionless face." Syaoran suddenly shot out of the bed and raced over to her taking her by the shoulders.  
  
"Sakura I don't want you to become Avalon. I never wanted Avalon I only wanted Sakura." She looked at his eyes, they were deep pools of emotions. They swirled and pulled her into the depths. She tried to look away tried not to get lost but it was too late.  
  
"Syaoran. Avalon died that day when I was supposed to. she is gone I am all that remains. Remember I don't have a job any more. Come now get dressed before you catch a cold. Sakura turned around and searched her draws. She could hear as Syaoran searched his own draws. Sakura finally decided on a pink butterfly top that was split on the arms, and a green skirt that started about her knee on the right and ended by her ankle on the left. When she turned around Syaoran was wearing a green shirt and black slacks. "Come now I bet there wondering if we are dead or not." Syaoran smiled as they made their way downstairs.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Meiling walked into the kitchen where Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Mikiko and Yelan were waiting with breakfast. Meiling had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Meiling is something wrong?" Meiling looked up from her pondering and saw the group looking at her with worried faces.  
  
"I was just upstairs getting Syaoran and Sakura. when I could have sworn I heard her laugh." Tomoyo looked over at Eriol as Meiling sat down.  
  
"It is possible I mean she is free." Eriol said looking over at Tomoyo, she smiled as did Mikiko.  
  
"You do realize that now that she is free she can't go back to." Mikiko turned and looked at Touya. "If you take her away from here she will become what we all stopped her from being." Touya nodded.  
  
"Yelan I want to thank you for having her and for keeping her safe." Touya stood up and was about to leave the room when they all heard something amazing. There was a slight giggle coming from the hall.  
  
"SYAORAN stop. that tickles." Suddenly the door flew open and in ran Sakura soon followed by Syaoran. Her face lit up the room. Her smile was brighter then the sun. Syaoran had all his emotions on his face showing that for the very first time he was truly happy.  
  
"Not until you tell them." he motioned to the group. The group having no idea what he was referring to.  
  
"Syaoran I thought that that was our secret?" he shrugged his shoulders and ran after her as she ran around the small table. She stopped as they were across form each other.  
  
"Sakura you can't run forever." Sakura gave a mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh really. Dash." She smiled and suddenly disappeared as she was going so fast. Sakura was suddenly behind Syaoran. "Come now I thought you wanted to play." Syaoran growled and grabbed her before she could dash off.  
  
"Do you really want me to tell them? Especially your br." she stomped on his foot. Syaoran growled as she pulled out of his grip.  
  
"Okay you two that's enough come and eat before you break something." Yelan stated from the stove. Sakura giggled and Syaoran growled as they took their seats at the table.  
  
"So Tomoyo what about that play that you were creating?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"oh well, I decided to make it more a ball. see the play it ended with well it kind of turned out to be a horror more then a romance." Eriol looked at her. They were talking about the play just last night and Tomoyo had said that the play was great. Eriol was about to say something when Tomoyo gave him a stern look.  
  
"Tomoyo I don't have a dress." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well Sakura I was expecting as much so I made one for you anyway." The group laughed and made fun as the morning rolled into early noon.  
  
Dragonia: so what do you guys think I was hoping that you wouldn't be mad you see I didn't kill them I know you are more then wondering were a few people are well you will find out soon don't worry.  
  
Mikiko: so what is going to happen during the ball?  
  
Dragonia: well I think that there will be something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue.. Maybe.. Anyways. I want to post this so it's short. Anything would help give me ideas for the ball or the dresses that they will wear. Bye bye. 


	14. Christmas Eve Ball

Dragonia: okay well I'm going to keep this story and finish it even thought the summery sucks and a few people are reading it. Anyway. on with the story.  
  
Yelan: so what's happening now?  
  
Dragonia: I'm starting the story you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Christmas Ball  
  
"Sakura come out of there now!" Tomoyo's voice spread through the mansion. It was Christmas Eve and it was now about 5 o'clock. Sakura was still hiding in the bathroom wearing the dress that Tomoyo had made for her. Tomoyo was in a midnight blue dress. It came to her knees, and it looked very Chinese like. Tomoyo had this sudden obsession with Chinese clothing. The door opened and Tomoyo whirled around thinking it might be one of the boys. She was relieved to see that it wasn't.  
  
"She still hasn't come out has she?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo shook her head looking at the dress her other friend was wearing. It was black and it was a halter top dress with the bottom coming in shreds although that was the look of the dress.  
  
"Sakura come out please for meeeee." They heard a growl and the door finally opened. Sakura stood there in a dark green dress. It had slits up to her hips on either side, reaching to her ankles. Her top was also halter but the dress was one piece, there was a silk material that created her sleeves that went past her hands.  
  
"Tomoyo don't you think it's just a little bit revealing?" Tomoyo looked over her noticing that indeed it was but that's the way that Tomoyo liked the cloths. Tomoyo shook her head indicating no that it was not too revealing.  
  
"Come we can do your makeup now." Tomoyo fussed over Sakura more then she had Meiling or herself but Tomoyo loved Sakura she was like a sister to her. That's the way that Tomoyo and Meiling were planning it as Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran were cousins, and Tomoyo was married to Eriol. Tomoyo laughed at her thought.  
  
"Tomoyo what's so funny?" Tomoyo smiled once again hearing Sakura's voice.  
  
"Nothing Sakura nothing at all." It took another hour before the four girls (Mikiko included) were ready for the ball.  
  
The Ballroom  
  
"Boys come along now the guest will be arriving soon and I want you to greet them." before Yelan stood Touya, Nasai, Eriol, and Syaoran. Each wearing a suit with there colors (Eriol-blue, Nasai-orange, Touya-silver, and Syaoran-green). They were all standing ready waiting for the girls to come. The doors suddenly opened and there stood Wei.  
  
"May I present the ladies? Mikiko, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura." he moved away revealing the girls. Mikiko was wearing a maroon dress that crossed her back in an X. it came slightly past her knees. The boy's mouths fell to the floor, as they looked upon their girls. Meiling was the first to speak.  
  
"You guys might want to close your mouths before we have to clean the floor clear of your drool." The guys snapped out of it and glared at her, Meiling only laughed. "Girls I think its time we showed them that we are not just pretty faces." The girls smiled as the guys suddenly looked scared.  
  
"Meiling that was my surprise." Sakura looked pissed, and was ready to pounce. Meiling suddenly shuddered under her gaze.  
  
"Come on Sakura." Sakura got this look in her eyes.  
  
"Meiling considering the way that she is looking at you, for the sake of your life you might want to run." Meiling looked at Tomoyo and nodded as she took off. Sakura suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Sakura please don't." they heard from the room that Meiling ran into. Sakura reappeared a few seconds later dusting her hands off. The group looked at her amazed.  
  
"She'll only be out for an hour." Syaoran smiled, as the rest shook their head.  
  
"So what's this surprise you have?" Sakura's smile suddenly turned evil.  
  
"Well I know that you have never really enjoyed these holidays and I also know just how important your family is to you." Syaoran's face suddenly fell he knew something bad was coming.  
  
"Sakura who did you." he was suddenly cut off by high pitched screeching.  
  
"XIAO LANG it's so good to be home." Four voices came from the door. Sakura smiled as they suddenly came and hugged him. "You look so cute." "So happy." "What has our future sister done to make you so happy?" the questions and remakes went on until Sakura wanted Syaoran back.  
  
"Please I think that Syaoran has learned enough. but I don't think that you have meet Meiling's boyfriend Nasai." She trailed off as the girls suddenly noticed the other boy in the room.  
  
"So don't you just love me Syaoran?" she asked pulling him away from the giggling sisters.  
  
"Sakura I have a surprise for you to or rather Eriol does. Isn't that right Eriol?" Syaoran and Sakura looked over to Eriol who was now holding onto his wife.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot but we better hurry before the guests get here. Come this way." Eriol led them into another room. As soon as the giggling and yelling was cut off from the other room. Sakura could hear someone snoring, she quickly looked around the room and saw that someone was lying on the floor.  
  
"Why mistress I don't think I have ever seen you so happy. what do you think Kero?" suddenly the snoring stopped and so did Sakura's heart.  
  
"Yue. Kero you're. alive?" Sakura started to cry running over to her Guardians.  
  
"Why Sakura what's wrong?" Kero asked with a large yawn.  
  
"I thought that you were dead." Sakura paused to look at Tomoyo, Eriol and finally Syaoran. "Thank you all of you. You have been so good to me." Sakura smiled and hugged everyone even Yue.  
  
"Mistress I think that its time that you return to the ball. don't worry we are safe thanks to Eriol so go have some fun." Sakura nodded and left the room.  
  
Many guests have arrived, some knowing of Sakura, but mostly family and high powered friends. One in particular wasn't uninvited but showed her face anyway.  
  
"Why Syao you never told me you were having a party." A squeaky voice rose above the clatter. Syaoran turned around to see a blue eyed, blond. He hated that nick name that the woman gave him. He heard a sweet whisper behind him.  
  
"Who is she Syaoran?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"My ex." was all he said before she was upon them. "It's Li to you, Jean." He never liked her but she was desperate saying her old boyfriend who seemed to change ever week left her high and dry he took pity on her and said yes to her.  
  
"But Syo." Sakura decided to step in she didn't like this woman at all.  
  
"Xiao Lang is something wrong. oh is this a friend of yours?" Sakura looked over at the woman with a sweet smile. The woman known as Jean glared at her.  
  
"No Yang Fa she was just leaving." Sakura nodded.  
  
"well I am going to the powder room. can I have a.." she didn't need to finish the question because he got the point and gave her a slight kiss before she disappeared into the crowd. When Syaoran looked up at Jean she was gone.  
  
In the Powder Room  
  
Sakura was powdering her nose when she heard the door open she knew exactly who it was but didn't turn around.  
  
"So what exactly attracted you to him? Was it his butt, his toned chest, his gentle lips, or maybe his kind personality? Wait I know it was his money, position, and the way he fucked you." Jean's voice was full of rage and anger at the thought of this woman taking her man.  
  
"Jean you are truly pathetic you know that." Jean was taking aback for a moment, this sweet girl that she had seen in the ball room had suddenly changed into a dangerous beauty. "None of those things attracted me to him. you although that was everything that you saw in him I saw that he was a raging fire just waiting to burn down the building that was holding him. do you really think that you could ever let out his real power and strength..." Sakura looked at the woman and shook her head. "No he needed a real woman." Jean suddenly laughed.  
  
"Yeah and I'm sure that you are that woman right?" Sakura smiled that sent a shiver down her Jeans back.  
  
"Well in many ways yes but I am so much more then that." Jean's eyes betrayed her, her anger, her fear, and her fury.  
  
"Really enlighten me as to exactly what you are?" Sakura laughed a laugh that was evil to the core.  
  
"Well Jean lets just say that I was once known as Avalon. you know the murderess of murderers." Jean stood stock still she had heard the rumors of the woman who killed people just for looking at her wrong. The way she went into clubs, bars, and had the time of her life, only to destroy the place once she had cleaned it out. Yet of course they were only rumors and Jean wasn't afraid.  
  
"Yeah right you are just doing that to." she was cut off as she suddenly felt a knife pressed to her neck.  
  
"If I were you I would learn not to talk back to me. I am who I have always been. I will always be a killer. Sure Avalon is now dead and gone. but now Kinomoto Sakura is here and if you make a move on Syaoran again. I will not hesitate to kill you." the knife was removed as fast as it had been placed there and Sakura was gone. Jean was scared, not for her life but because a killer, a real killer had just threatened her life. a small trickle of blood fell to her dress.  
  
In the Ball Room  
  
"Sakura where have you been?" Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Why Syaoran I was just dealing with some trash." Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Jean come out of the powder room. A small cut on her neck that trickled blood. Syaoran looked up in time to see the blood and Jean's scared face as she quickly left the room. He looked down at Sakura.  
  
"What did you do?" Sakura's smile faded.  
  
"Something I never want to do again. come let's go and have some fun." Sakura and Syaoran headed back to their friends.  
  
"So Syaoran what was that all about?" Meiling asked in a disgusted face.  
  
"Taking out the trash." Was what Sakura and Syaoran answered.  
  
"hey guys." The group turned to see Tomoyo standing with Eriol behind her and his arms around her waist. "I have an announcement to make." Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he nodded as she continued. "I was hoping that Meiling would get married. or even Sakura but. its okay." they all looked at each other totally lost, as Tomoyo suppressed a giggle. "I'm pregnant." All of them looked at each other and then back at Tomoyo and finally there was a collected "KAWAII" from the whole group. All of them suddenly started to congratulate the couple.  
  
"Meiling would you like to make Tomoyo's wish come true?" Meiling turned to face Nasai.  
  
"Nasai what do you mean?" Meiling watched as she suddenly got her answer when he was down on one knee. "Meiling I want to make you the happiest woman on earth, so would you make me the happiest man on earth by marring me." Meiling shouldn't answer she was shaking to no end but suddenly she collapsed and hugged him fiercely while crying. "Then I will take that as a yes." He lipped the ring on her finger, as she kissed him. Tomoyo suddenly had her camera out and was recording the whole thing.  
  
"Syaoran would you excuse me?" he looked at her she was suddenly pale.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura only nodded making her way to the bathroom. Eriol came up behind him, and put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Is she okay?" Eriol's worried voice came close to his ear.  
  
"She said she was." Syaoran sighed this wasn't good.  
  
The Bathroom  
  
Sakura had barely made it into the room before she had started to get sick. 'How could this be happening again no less?' It had happened earlier when she was trying Tomoyo's dress on. Then again when she was putting it on, and then now. Sakura went to the sink and cleaned out her mouth once again from the bile that rose in it. Sakura heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Sakura may I come in?" it was Yelan she was always kind to her.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Li." As soon as Yelan entered she came and felt Sakura's forehead, then sat her down in the chair.  
  
"Sakura call me Yelan... how long has this happened?" Yelan had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Well it started this morning and just happened again." Yelan pulled Sakura to her.  
  
"Sakura did you and Syaoran?" Yelan was about to finish but Sakura looked away.  
  
"We were careful it can't be that it's just the flue." Yelan only nodded leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.  
  
Ball Room  
  
"Tomoyo, can I talk to you?" Yelan had come up silently behind her.  
  
"Sure Yelan." Tomoyo followed Yelan into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Can you tell me what you were like on the first day I mean when you first thought you were... Pregnant?" Tomoyo nodded relaying the details of her first day, the sickening bile. And the way she was weak, also the way that she was very adamant about not being.  
  
"Why Yelan is someone. do you think someone is pregnant?" Yelan thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure but Sakura has been throwing up for the past ten minutes." Tomoyo suddenly smiled.  
  
"Where is she?" Yelan motioned to the bathroom off to her right. Tomoyo entered to see Sakura cleaning out her mouth.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo. is Syaoran worried about me or something?" Sakura turned around and saw that Tomoyo had this look it was far off and dreamy.  
  
"Tomoyo no.. I'm not. Don't even think about it." Tomoyo was suddenly brought back from her daydream.  
  
"but Sakura that would be so cool our children could grow up together." Suddenly Meiling burst through the door heading right for the toilet. Sakura and Tomoyo turned away as Meiling got sick. Tomoyo went over soon followed by Sakura.  
  
"Hey now we can all have our kids grow up together." Sakura suddenly sent Tomoyo a look. After Meiling was finished washing out her mouth she looked over at Tomoyo.  
  
"What do you mean our kids can grow up together?" Tomoyo smiled she was waiting for someone to ask.  
  
"Well both you and Sakura are getting sick and I know its not caused by a cold." Meiling looked over at Sakura who looked like she was going to be sick again. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
"What's going on suddenly the three of you disappeared?" they all heard Syaoran's voice. Sakura gave Tomoyo this look and she quickly closed her mouth. "Hello?" despite what she knew what was going to happen Tomoyo yelled out anyway.  
  
"Sakura and Meiling are both pregnant so get in here before they kill me for saying it." Eriol was suddenly beside Tomoyo making sure she was safe. Syaoran walked in followed by Nasai.  
  
"Sakura is that true?" Sakura turned away not answering not knowing how to answer him. He waited for her to answer him. Yet she never did she just disappeared, almost as if she was never there.  
  
Dragonia: so what happened where did she go???  
  
Syaoran: you are evil.  
  
Sakura: so I'm.  
  
Dragonia yeah and.  
  
Meiling: so what's next.  
  
Mikiko: so what is Touya going to do?  
  
Touya: what am I going to do about what?  
  
Dragonia: anyway see you next time. 


	15. Questions

Dragonia: hey so I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and those who wanted to know no it was not the last chapter I'm not sure but this might be.  
  
Sakura: why?  
  
Dragonia: well because its just getting a little involved.  
  
Sakura: but you like this story.  
  
Dragonia: yes I know but its well I don't know yet maybe.  
  
Sakura: okay well here's the story.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Questions  
  
The wind blew throughout the night, nothing seemed the same. It was quite without a creature to stir the night. There was a light snow fall, a woman sat in the cold garden, the plants frozen in the dead of winter. A woman sat on the cold frozen bench, and watched the sky fading from sight as clouds covered the stars. The moon broke through the clouds, and showed an eerie glow over the garden.  
  
'How.why.' she sighed. 'I promised myself that I would never. and yet its true. what do I. do now?' the woman looked up at the moon. 'The guardian of the moon.'  
  
"Moon guardian I am Sakura Kinomoto. I wish to ask a favor. come and." Sakura heard footsteps and then a voice.  
  
"Sakura don't do it. you know that that is not the right way. I will not let you go." Sakura knew who it was before she had ever heard the voice, her brother.  
  
"Brother do you know. there is only one reason that I would contact the moon guardian. I told you there would only ever be one reason." her brother frowned.  
  
"Sakura you can't I know you too well. you would miss everything too much. maybe a week or even a month ago it would have been different. but now you have to much things you care about. I don't like him you know that. I would never say this while he is around and don't you ever tell him. yet I believe he would make a good father." Touya looked up at the moon and stood up heading back the way he had come. "And Sakura if anything happens to you he will be dead." Sakura laughed, watching her brother disappear into the darkness.  
  
"I'm sorry brother but this is something that I must do. I must seek her counsel if that alone." Sakura took a deep breath. ""Moon guardian I am Sakura Kinomoto wish to ask a favor of you." her voice was stronger and did not falter as it did before. "You have guided me through so much, now I could really use that guidance. Please Moon Guardian advise me." She spoke into the wind as it picked up taking her plea to the Guardian.  
  
"Sakura," the voice was gentle and light, almost like a musical composition. "You are so beautiful. Child my sweet child, you have been through so much." A woman appeared in front of Sakura, a simple silver dress, silver hair and white wings. She glowed like the moon. "The only advice that I can give you is to live your life the way that you see fit." The Guardian smiled, "child for the first time you have the greatest gift in the world. To live your own life. I could not see a better fate for you. So live your life your destiny is your own to write. Daughter of Magic, live well and in peace." The woman slowly faded into the reflection of the moon. Sakura watched the place where she had been standing until Sakura could no longer see the woman's outline.  
  
Sakura stood and looked at the moon. "Thank you my friend. Yet I feel there is something wrong with this almost as if. it's unfinished?" she heard footsteps behind her. Sakura did not turn around.  
  
"Sakura what is wrong?" a strong but worried voice caressed her ear.  
  
"Syaoran something. I don't know something doesn't feel right." Sakura took a deep breath trying to sense the wind.  
  
"Sakura. stop there is nothing wrong. you are only conquering reasons to leave." She could hear the anger that flooded his voice, though she heard something much deeper and it was fear. He feared that she would leave and that she would take the child with her.  
  
"Syaoran you are my love. my only. and yet I know that there is somewhere that I have to go before I can finally be free." The warmth in his hands sent chills down her spin when he touched her shoulders.  
  
"Yang Fa, whatever you must do I will come there is no argument there." Sakura smiled and nodded still facing the moon.  
  
"I need to see home."  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Meiling, I need to take a jet." Syaoran's voice interrupted her reading.  
  
"Syaoran it's too late, midnight. It will soon be Christmas." Meiling yawned heading for the door.  
  
"Sakura wants to see her home." Meiling stopped dead. Not moving an inch or a muscle. "Alright I will make the arrangements... Syaoran keep her safe. come home soon." Meiling left and Syaoran looked out at the moon.  
  
'Guardian of the Moon I hope that you can help me help her.' Syaoran left the room, missing the faded appearance of the Guardian.  
  
Plane  
  
The roaring of the plane tied as they entered. It was two now it had taken them a while to get everything they needed. Hopefully they would return by eight, noon at the latest. Sakura rested her head against her lover's chest. Syaoran smiled she seemed so innocent here free from the pain and the anger that had once ruled her life, and her heart. Now it was his without revere. She looked out the plane window, and was lost in thought until Syaoran's lips pulled her form her revere.  
  
"What was that for?" Sakura smiled as Syaoran pulled away.  
  
"I wanted to know what you were thinking about." Sakura smiled and looked out the window.  
  
"I was only thinking that it would have been faster had I used the cards." Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I wanted you to be fully rested by the time we got to your home." Sakura nodded and watched the scenery fly by.  
  
Kinomoto Island  
  
The birds chirped in the distance, the trees blew unceremoniously in the wind. The garden overgrown, creatures being it's only companions. Although it was snowing in their china it was warm and bright here. The pink petals flouting in the wind covering the whole of the island creating a definite beauty in the sunrise.  
  
A rumbling sound emerged from the sky as a white small plane landed on the stretch of road. A man and a woman slowly emerged from the plane. The woman pushed her hair behind her ear, as the wind blew it across her face. She looked over her home it was a place that she had know well but it had changed slightly over the unattended years. A sad smile graced her lips as the memories of her childhood came flooding back. Looking over the home that she had left so long ago, she took a few steps toward the house, and looked up at the mansion. It was beautiful even now in the years of death and decay.  
  
The door creaked as it was opened, the woman cringed at the sound. Looking around she smelt the dusty and musty way that the room had acquired over the years. Her eyes traveled around the room and finally landed on the stairs. Taking a deep breath she headed for the dark stairs. She heard her footsteps echoing across the room.  
  
"Syaoran I will be right back." The woman climbed the stairs not waiting for an answer or looking back to see if he was still following her. Rounding the corner she saw a hall of doors. Paintings falling and partly ripped from all the time spent in the forgotten hall. There at the end of the hall was the door, her parent's room. The place were she had been betrothed, had fun, and finally where her parent's had died. Sakura walked the hall at a slow pace hoping against hope that it still wasn't there. The cherry blossoms were still etched in the door. Her hand grasped the cold hard metal of the door knob. She gathered that this was the only door that never creaked and when she pushed it open she was right it flew silently on its hinges. She thought for a minute the oil that they used was to make the hinges silent and it had lasted throughout the years.  
  
The room was as it was the day she left. Since that day she had never entered the room, the once white carpet stained crimson from the deadly day that she was left alone. The bodies were gone but for Sakura it was forever etched in her mind the way that her mother's eyes stared lifelessly at her. Sakura walked over to the desk, there was the stain on the oak desk. Sakura had alwaysed love the smell of the desk, but now it was desolate smell that assaulted her nose. Death Sakura looked at the desk and noticed that the draw was slightly ajar. Sakura opened it to find a letter addressed to her. It was still sealed a Sakura blossom graced the seal. Sakura smiled remembering that her father gifted her with all the flowers he could.  
  
She pulled it open and over the desolate smell she smelt something she had long forgotten. Lily of the Valley was one of her mother's treasured, she pulled at the letter and read the following.  
  
Dearest Daughter,  
I hope that you forgive me for doing what I believed would save you. I  
know that the men will soon come. I know that you are not the little  
girl that I saw leave last night to go to bed. I also know that you  
are more then likely right around 20 and have revenged our death. The  
only reason that you returned is to say your goodbyes. I also know  
that Syaoran Li the man that you are to marry is more then likely  
standing over your shoulder reading this. I hope that you are happy, I  
want you to take this place and do with it what you see fit. My child,  
my beloved daughter, know that I loved you with all my heart, both  
your mother and I would have done everything to protect you. Please do  
not fall into the trap we did. We were young and stupid, yet I will  
always remember your smile and the brightness in your eyes. The will  
that I'm sure no one has found for this letter was only to appear when  
you returned to the island.  
You remember the secret place, the tree go to it there within is my  
will. Love and be happy, my daughter.  
  
With love,  
Mother and Father  
  
"Mother, father, I hope that you will forgive me and what I have become." Sakura finished with the letter turned to Syaoran, tears slowly rolling down her fragile looking face. "I want to see their final resting place." Syaoran nodded and guided her out of the room.  
  
The sun was just finishing its rise over the sea as the two companions walked down the path. The path was lined with cherry blossom trees, and the petals were circling them as their walk continued. Syaoran wasn't sure where to go but he was sure that Sakura would take led. When they came to a rise he was surprised to see that there was a stone and he realized that this was her parents resting place.  
  
"Mother, father." Sakura smiled and walked forward to the graves. "How is everything? I know the island has been lonely without anyone to live here.I have a gift for you." she pulled out flowery. "Flowery release and dispel." The Flowery created a bouquet of flowers at the bottom of the graves.  
  
Sakura looked over the sea. "I smile now as before I didn't. You were there when I needed you. I want to thank you and hope that you can forgive me for what I've become. Goodbye my family." Sakura turned and past by Syaoran heading for the tree sitting alone on one of the hills. Syaoran bowed.  
  
"Kinomoto family I just wanted to say thank you for sending her to me and I will take great care of her." He soon followed Sakura up to the hill where he found her kneeling in front of the tree. He waited standing there as she rose to her feet and reached into a hole near the root that he hadn't noticed before. She pulled a box out form the hole. She turned to him holding the box closer to her.  
  
"Come I think its time for us to return before everyone starts to worry." He nodded and led her back to the plane which soon took off without looking back.  
  
Dragonia: hey, so I hope you liked that there might be more I haven't decided sorry I know its shorter then my other ones.but I've been busy with so much stud so I' glad that there are some more readers. I was hoping to have a lot more but anyway I will continue to write at least two more chapters and then I will start a new one and its either between a heroine or one having to do with a bad Sakura or something like that its still developing I think it will be the heroine maybe the next chapter I will have a short summery for you. Okay well I wanna update so catch you all next time. 


	16. Surprises and Sunset

Dragonia: hello again I decided to write more so here we go.  
  
Sakura: I can't believe you did that to me.  
  
Dragonia: well technically I didn't do it Syaoran did.  
  
Syaoran: hey you can't put this on me.  
  
Dragonia: hey you asked me to. (Syaoran grabs hold of Dragonia stopping her form finishing her sentence.  
  
Sakura: what was that that you were going to say?  
  
Syaoran: never mind aren't you going to write.  
  
Dragonia: as soon as you let go of me.  
  
Syaoran: oh. sorry.  
  
Dragonia: on with the story.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Sunsets and Surprises  
  
Sakura sat in her room reading over and over the last sentence in the will her father had left her.  
  
I hereby leave not only the island but the land of my forbearers to my only daughter Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura wasn't sure what this meant but knew that it was much more then she originally thought.  
  
Sakura stood placing the will back in the envelope and sealing it once again. Sakura left the room and headed down the stairs to the living room. It was almost time, most of the family was here they were only waiting for Yelan to return with her so called surprise. Sakura looked at her friends this was her family now and forever.  
  
Syaoran was talking to Meiling, Eriol was with Tomoyo and Nasai, Touya was talking to Yukito with Makiko holding onto Touya and Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei came running over to Sakura as she entered.  
  
"Is it true?" "You'll be such a good mother." "Syaoran is sooo lucky." "We will have a little sister." "KAWAII" the girls screamed together attracting all the attention in the room. Syaoran came over.  
  
"Sisters come now leave Sakura in peace." Sakura smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Syaoran its okay this is time for family and they are at that. Now don't you think that its time to have our Christmas party this looks more like a prom then a party." Syaoran laughed and turned the music on. He walked back over to Sakura who was wearing a white dress that had cherry blossoms circling it, it was sleeveless, and had a slit to her hip. The bottom of the dress graced her ankles.  
  
"Sakura may I have this dance?" Syaoran raised his hand to be level with her abdomen. Syaoran was wearing a green dress shirt and black paints.  
  
"Yes you may kind sir." Sakura bowed and took his hand. Dancing to the music and letting her heart fly.  
  
"Do you think he will do it tonight?" Tomoyo was sitting across from Eriol now.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't think he will although we know somewhat that is going on we really don't know if she is or not." Tomoyo shook her head taking in her friends.  
  
"Eriol I know both her and Meiling are pregnant, and I also know that." Tomoyo trailed off as she saw Yelan walk in with a few people behind her.  
  
"Hello everyone I would like you to meet the close members of the Li family." there behind her were three people, the first being a male, he was older and it showed in the lines on his face. The second was a younger woman, whom looked strong and proud. The last was a man about the same age as the woman but he was strong and defiant. "These three are all cousins please welcome them." Sakura and Syaoran had stopped dancing and where facing the group that had just entered.  
  
"Syaoran who are they?" Syaoran was not even smiling his face was dark and foreboding, he was glaring at the whole group of them.  
  
"The older one is Li Santo, the younger guy is Li Rio, and the woman is Li Maria. They are my mother's brother's family." Syaoran had a look of pure discussed on his face.  
  
"I gather you don't like them." Syaoran looked at Sakura and she could tell by his face that he was surprised. "You were glaring at them like they kissed me." Syaoran smiled at the analogy and then glared again. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. The group looked over to the couple and the younger man smiled upon seeing Sakura's lit up face.  
  
"Sakura Syaoran." They looked over at Yelan to find her tapping her foot. "What is so funny?" Sakura stopped laughing and looked over to Yelan.  
  
"Well Yelan I think that Syaoran has gotten his face stuck on glare." Sakura giggled again when he tried to glare at her but failed miserably. Despite everything Yelan smiled at the happy couple.  
  
"Mother may I ask what. I mean why they have come?" Syaoran motioned to the group. Yelan looked at him like he had to heads and then smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot." Yelan smiled and then laughed at Syaoran's confused gaze.  
  
"Forgot what mother?" Syaoran was totally lost now.  
  
"The promise. I'm sure that you have told her." Syaoran nodded knowing at that moment no one other then him, his mother, and Sakura knew. and the three people.  
  
"Yet I haven't told the group." Yelan nodded and so did the group.  
  
"I expected as much." She paused looking at Sakura a silent message sent between them.  
  
"Everyone I think there is a story to be told. Starting with my family, and ending with the Li family." Sakura's voice was shaky but strong flowing throughout the ball room. "My father had mad a promise with Syaoran's father. That promise I took upon myself to carry out for it was his wish. We set that promise for today." Sakura looked at Syaoran and he nodded. "I Sakura Kin. Kinomoto have been promised to Li Syaoran as of this date." Everyone looked around not really understanding what she meant. Syaoran whispered into her ear and she laughed and nodded.  
  
"What Sakura meant was that we were betrothed." Everyone looked at each other then finally got what he had said and everyone started to cheer.  
  
"A little sister." The Syaoran's sisters said at once.  
  
"Syaoran so tell me you're not happy to see us." Rio was now standing next to Sakura. Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"Syaoran come now me and him are going to be family soon he's not going to steel me away especially." she whispered the last part in his ear. "When I'm carrying your heir." Syaoran suddenly looked at her and smiled. The group was taken aback not sure what made Syaoran suddenly calm.  
  
"I think that my mother has the right idea lets go plan my love." Syaoran let Sakura out of the room.  
  
"Eriol what did Sakura say." Touya asked because he knew that somehow Eriol knew.  
  
"Touya believe me when I say that I can't tell you because then Sakura would be widowed even before she was even married." Touya missed the joke but everyone else got it.  
  
"No she isn't." Meiling had almost missed it.  
  
"Hai she is." Tomoyo yelled as she pounded across the room screaming. "I know three who are having the next generation." Everyone sweat dropped at Tomoyo's child ness. Finally everyone realized and looked between Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
"You mean you two and Sakura are all." Mikiko was about to finish when Touya finished for her the anger in his voice echoed through the house finally reaching the group in the other room.  
  
"PREGNANT." everyone flinched as Touya ran out of the room complaining about the stupid something or other that had something or other.  
  
"Well that was excepted."  
  
Meeting Room  
  
"So when do you want to set the date for." Santo asked as they sat in the quite room.  
  
"I think next week is enough time." Yelan said as everyone agreed.  
  
"When are we going to test her?" Rio ask motioning to Sakura. Sakura was surprised there was a test.  
  
"Were not." Syaoran's voice was final.  
  
"That's not your decision." Maria stated.  
  
"No he's right Sakura does not needed to be tested." Yelan smiled at Sakura. Santo nodded in agreement.  
  
"So who's going to walk her down the isle?" Rio asked with a seductive smile. Sakura spoke up pushing her anger and disgust away.  
  
"I was thinking that my." she trailed off as they heard a holler echo throughout the mansion.  
  
"PREGNANT." Sakura flinched she knew the voice and what the meaning of the word would mean.  
  
"Syaoran get ready." She whispered into his ear before Touya burst through the door. "Speak of the devil I was hoping that Touya would walk me down the isle that is if I have a man to marry." She glared a deathly way at Touya that instantly shut him up.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your meeting. could I please steal my sister for a few minutes." Yelan turned to Sakura and nodded. She got up and turned to the guest.  
  
"Gomen ne." She left following her brother, and gave him a look.  
  
"Touya this is important to me what is wrong." Touya looked at his sister and the way that her emotions and sat down on the bench motioning her to sit next to him.  
  
"Kaiiju I thought I lost you and I did in one way. I'm no longer your priority, and it seems that I gave that up the day I helped Jack. I hope you can forgive me. For I still love you and I hope that you will love me. Sakura are you really. I mean did you." Touya looked over at his sister.  
  
"First it's not Kaiiju its Sakura second. Yes and she will be named after mother." For the first time in a while Touya smiled.  
  
"All right I'm happy for you and I will walk you down the isle if you want me to." Sakura nodded and hugged him pulling away and smiling.  
  
"Touya go have fun this I have to finish before I come have some fun." She turned and walked back inside.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption we should continue." The people in the room nodded as she took her seat once again. Syaoran leaned down and whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
"I'm still alive so your brother took it well." Sakura nodded and looked back at the group.  
  
The Garden  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I looked over the land at the flowers and plants frozen in the dead of winter. The presents were great and yet I felt as if I was missing something. The sun was setting, I was watching the way the rays slowly disappeared behind the trees.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Sakura really likes being alone in the garden." Syaoran was careful not to surprise her though he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Syaoran look at the sunset tell me what you see." He looked at her and smiled then looked at the sunset. "I see the end of one day and the beginning of a great life." Syaoran looked back at Sakura to find that she was staring at him.  
  
"Thank you for that." Sakura rose to her feet, soon followed by Syaoran. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You know soon you won't be able to do that." Syaoran smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Well Sakura there will be one day when I will once again." Sakura smiled and Syaoran picked her up and continuing up to their room.  
  
Dragonia: I'm making this short only because I want the next one to be special so what do you think I would like to know is there anything else anyone is wondering about before I round the last part up?????? 


	17. Life is what it is

Dragonia: I'm back again. So I hope that you all like the story. I want to say thank you to anyone who put up with my bad vocab or my spelling. I also want to say that I will be writing another fic different from this one and I hope you guys like that one if there is anyone who wants me to put anything in it please just review and tell me so. Well on with the story.  
  
Sakura: (ps Dragonia doesn't own the characters, so don't sue her she's nice.)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Life is What it is  
  
It had been seven years since that fateful day, that day that a secret battle was won for the human world. No one knew how a whole family disappeared to save everyone. Though there are stories about a woman surviving. A family knows the story, yet more so they also know about the daughter of the Kinomoto and how she changed their world. How she disappeared one day just as she had appeared. Into the darkness she slipped. Two days before her wedding leaving a simple note to her love.  
Dear one and only,  
Wait I will return, I have something I must do. I love you. Remember me.  
Sakura  
  
It was early spring and a man sat on a bench in a beautiful garden. The cherry blossom tree was almost fully bloomed. His face was hard without emotion, yet his eyes were glazed with happy memories. The man did not turn when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you think that I should have gone after her?" his voice was saddened but strong.  
  
"She couldn't stay," the voice was kind but strong, "son I know you miss her, but maybe its time that you."  
  
"Have you noticed that this tree is not fully bloomed there is one that is still but a bud. After all these years it never bloomed just stayed there even through winter it never died. Though I have noticed at first I thought that I was just seeing things but now. now I'm sure it's ever so slowly started to bloom. I don't know when and I don't know where but she's coming. There was something she needed to do." He heard his mother sigh behind him.  
  
"I've stayed here with you and been by your side. Meiling has gone to work throwing herself into it. She hates that you are like this. Tomoyo and Eriol have left for England for she doesn't want her child looking upon his godfather like some lost soul. For everything that she has done to you, you still love her. why?" for the first time he stood and was looking at his mother.  
  
"Mother if you must ask me that question then you do not know me as well as you should." He walked away from her.  
  
"Syaoran I've lost you." she looked up at the tree at the single flower that he had mentioned. It would be fitting for her to come just when life had finally returned to normal. "That is as normal as it can be."  
  
"Really I thought it was normal to have a hold on life." Yelan turned to see..  
  
Syaoran's Room  
  
A streak of light eliminated the dark forest green carpet. The only light that showed in the room. The room was covered in dust, the maids had not bothered to clean the room since Sakura had done it when she was there. Besides anytime that they had tried they would get kicked out. It had become forbidden for anyone to enter besides family. The room was quite with unanswered questions. Even though it was very warm, Syaoran was cold, he had never gotten use to it but with Sakura gone so was everything that had ever mattered, so he welcomed it. His cold hand grabbed a framed dusty picture blowing away the years of dust he finally saw his lost possession. His love, sighing he sat down in one of the dust covered chairs.  
  
"You wouldn't want me like this would you? Waiting in a room covered in five years of dust. Seeing how long it takes for me to fall into insanity. Well I don't think I was ever really waiting I think I was there the day you disappeared. Sakura I don't know why you left but I will wait eternity for your return." He heard the door open with his back turned he didn't know who it was but didn't bother to turn. He figured it was one of his sisters, they alwaysed seemed to bother him at the wrong time.  
  
"Why wait." He didn't turn around right away, he knew the voice but he just wasn't sure who it was. When he did realize who it was he turned to see a slip of the person disappearing into the hallway. He pounded across his room and into the hall within seconds. Only to see the figure disappear down the stairs, he ran trying to figure out who it was. A faint smell tickled his nose cherry blossoms, he was sure of it now, not only that he could hear her laughter from ahead of him.  
  
Meanwhile in the garden  
  
Yelan turned to see Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol smirked, "well Yelan it's good to see you and the ever overbearing son of yours. By the way how is he," he received a smack from Tomoyo about his comment.  
  
"Falling into insanity as usual." Yelan looked around not really taking in the sights around her.  
  
"Come on its been 5 years you mean he's still waiting." Yelan looked at Tomoyo and laughed. "He won't let the maids into his room. Hasn't cleaned out her things, cloths still hanging from the hanger and if you even think about removing it he won't let you take a foot into the room." Tomoyo squeaked and Eriol laughed.  
  
"Daddy what's so funny." The voice belonged to a little girl, she had Tomoyo's dark wavy hair and Eriol's enchanting eyes. Eriol turned and plucked her off the ground and into his arms.  
  
"Well nothing, Kibo I would like you to meet your grandmother Yelan." Yelan looked at the young girl and smiled, she wasn't really her grandmother but she was close enough.  
  
"Hope so she is your hope." The parents nodded, "I like your name Kibo. Have you met your uncle yet?" She looked to the parents expectantly and they shook their heads. "Have you meet aunt."  
  
"Meiling was the one that suggest we stay here. Their son, Shouri is very cute, especially with his blue eyes." Yelan nodded remembering the blue eyed and black haired nephew. "Your uncle is upstairs in the house do you think you could find him?" Kibo was about to answer when they saw a pair of children running over. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled. They were yelling something and as they got closer Yelan realized what it was.  
  
"Aunt Tomoyo, Uncle Eriol, KIBO." The pair came and group hugged with Kibo.  
  
"Well hello, Rai Takara. How are you two?" Tomoyo bent down and gave them each a hug the boy Rai had green eyes and auburn hair. The girl Takara had chocolate colored eyes and hair.  
  
"We are very good." Rai said with a devious smile.  
  
"Yes very good." Takara conformed.  
  
"So who are these cute little children are they yours?" Eriol laughed and Tomoyo turned bright red.  
  
"No. wait your telling me that she hasn't come back this is. oh I'm going to kill her she promised." Eriol came close to her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"At least she's here now." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Besides you can't kill her yet we haven't met daddy." Tomoyo nodded and it finally clicked in Yelan's head.  
  
"They are Li's." Tomoyo nodded and the children were confused. "Did she tell them?"  
  
"Who they are no, though she will have to now, yet that is their last name they do not know." Yelan nodded and looked at the seven year olds.  
  
"So she visited you?" Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"No she was going form place to place were still not sure why. She had enrolled the two in the local school and it would figure that the three became fast friends. We met her and she seemed okay. When we learned that she wasn't talking to Syaoran we made her promise that she would." Yelan smiled at the children.  
  
"Well what are we standing out here for lets go inside." she motioned them all to follower her.  
  
Kitchen  
  
"So these three are just as bad and conniving as Syaoran was when he was in school." Yelan, Tomoyo, and Eriol were drinking tea in the kitchen while Kibo, Rai, and Takara were playing on the floor.  
  
"Worse, they made the principal retire 15 years before he was supposed to." Eriol laughed remembering that day. Just then the kitchen door opened revealing a woman with auburn braided hair to her ankles, bright green eyes overflowing with happiness. She was wearing a green Chinese outfit that complimented her well.  
  
"Sakura." Yelan walked over to her and they embraced. "Where is Syaoran we must tell him that you returned?" Sakura smiled brightly and motioned to the door. A second later Syaoran came through it, he wasn't breathing hard. He looked around missing the children but seeing Eriol and Tomoyo at the table. Then he saw his mother, his eyes finally lying upon Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran it." she was silenced by Syaoran's lips, his arms were around her and Sakura could tell that he was not planning on letting go any time soon. "Syaoran there is someone or rather someones I want you to meet." Sakura said in between the kisses, she smiled when she saw his face. She took his hand and guided him over to the three kids. Kibo got up and ran to Tomoyo. "Syaoran I want you to meet Rai and Takara.Li" she waited until it finally sunk in then Rai spoke.  
  
"Mommy is this daddy." Sakura smiled and nodded she noticed Syaoran watching her and then saw him smile. He kneeled down and took them into a hug.  
  
"Mommy does this mean that the mission is finished and we can stay with daddy," Syaoran was confused by this and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Yes sweetheart the mission is done you can stay with daddy," Syaoran caught something in her voice. Before she could move he was in front of her holding her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I won't let you go." Sakura was surprised that he caught on so fast. "You won't leave me again. I will not wait another seven years for you I want you here forever." Sakura smiled this she hadn't expected.  
  
"Alright I will stay." Sakura pulled away slightly and looked at Yelan. "I guess that the kids will need a room. Yelan nodded.  
  
"Come Rai and Takara I think I have the perfect rooms in mind." The kids followed her out bickering about who gets what. Eriol and Tomoyo followed Eriol carrying Kibo.  
  
"Treasure and lightning, interesting names for them why those?" Sakura looked outside at the sky.  
  
"Rai was of course born first strong, and loud, he reminded me of lightning and thunder. Loud but beautiful, strong and deadly, I know he will not always be innocent like he is now. Takara I almost lost her she is a treasure to me. So that's what I named her. She will eventually be someone else's treasure one day." Syaoran smiled, she was his and he imagined that one day she would be proven right.  
  
"I can make sure that she is your treasure forever, with me and Rai no one would dare come near her." Sakura laughed and it echoed through that house. "its good to hear you laugh and to have you back."  
  
"It is good to be. home. and with the one that I love. Come our friends are waiting." Sakura and Syaoran left the room heading to join their friends with the children.  
  
Dragonia: so how do you like it??? Well if I don't get enough reviews to continue the story then I will start the next story soon. I think it will either be a heroin or a forgotten goddess. Please tell me what you think. Until next time I am saying bye. 


	18. THE END

Dragonia: okay let me clear up some things first this is my LAST CHAPTER to this story. I am sorry if I confused anyone. CCS style next story dealing with a Heroine/Vigilante, or a Forgotten Goddess, personally I like them both. okay anyway this is just a short thing with well you'll see.  
  
Sakura: wait you are leaving this story.  
  
Dragonia: yeah well I wanted to finish it and well I didn't get many reviews. not that I mind it and all its just well I want people to read them because they want to. anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The End  
  
"Rai stand tall straight.NO NO NO. That's all wrong the other way." a strong masculine voice echoed through the hallway. "Just because you can summon lightning does not mean that you can use it during training." A sudden crack was heard, as something heavy hit the floor. "Takara please don't throw it that way no." there was another crack as something slammed against the wall.  
  
"Would you two please stop beating your father up." a voice full of grace and gentleness filled the room. "Syaoran come let them fight it out." Syaoran rose to his feet and came to sit next to Sakura glaring at her.  
  
"How will they ever learn if they do not listen?" Sakura giggled as she watched Kibo and Shouri joined in the battle.  
  
"Honey I seemed to remember a story about one boy who ran away because he was being taught wrong." Syaoran sighed, and looked at his wife lovingly.  
  
"You are right as always. So who is with who now?" Sakura looked over at the group they were now in their early teens.  
  
"Well as I understand it Kibo and Rai are going out and Takara is going out with Long the next door neighbor. but I still think that Shouri is in love with her." Syaoran laughed as Rai got shot to the ground.  
  
"I thought you said Rai would be the troublemaker." Sakura nodded.  
  
"well I think that Rai will be one day something like Meiling. where as for Takara, she will. become something more like you. a warrior with a family to beat her up, and put her in her place." Syaoran growled and Sakura laughed.  
  
"So how's your brother?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Well as usual trying not to kill you. He and Mikiko will be coming with their daughter Kohaku and I think that Shouri will not have to wait long for someone to love. Besides I think he has a better chance with her. She reminds me of mother so much, polite, gentle and kind. nothing like our children." Sakura smiled as the group was thrown out of the way by Santo as he came marching into the room.  
  
"Well I see that the training isn't going to well." Syaoran nodded and Sakura rose to her feet.  
  
"Well it is better then I expected no one is dead yet. Not only that, no one has been transported to another plane." Santo nodded and left the room, the teenagers all rubbing their butts as they really hurt. "come now you four I think its time to take some staffs and allow me to show you how its done." Sakura's voice suddenly went cold without emotion. "now." All of the teenagers scrambled and grabbed the staffs. "Come at me now." Everyone hesitated then attacked. They all knew that Sakura did not need to even move to throw them across the room, yet she restrained herself using her body to block the attacks. Using magic only when touching, a part of their body, they were being taught to use pain as a source of power.  
  
Syaoran sighed he had seen this many times, his wife training the children. They had so much left to learn in such a little time. Sakura learned many things in the spirit world. She was so much stronger now and yet she would be forever the strongest person to walk the planet. Syaoran also knew that once she died magic would to. kind of. Of course the following generations would have it but no were as near as Sakura. Many feared the end of magic but Syaoran did not, it meant that his future generations would not have to worry about fighting the war between good and evil like him and his wife had to every day even now. There was so much that their own children would never know, one being about Jack and his sister.  
  
Syaoran was tired so headed up the stairs leaving the rest to training. It was weird that over the years it seemed that Sakura and him had not aged. and yet he knew why. they had evaded death once and it had no hold on them. it was like time had forgotten them and had no way of remembering them. He didn't mind and neither did Sakura. This was their home. So they would continue to fight for it until magic came to an end.  
  
Lying in bed he thought about all the happy times with Sakura raising their children. He loved every second and would not give it up for the world. So the world was at peace, everything was right and now he knew Sakura was pregnant with their fourth child. Their third was a little girl named Moriko she was born in the forest. Right now she was learning the about the forest from it. She would be a forest goddess one day. Their son to come he was not sure what he would be but all he knew was that he loved the child and that he would do anything for it. He thought about that as he slowly drifted off to sleep reliving his fondest memories.  
  
THE END 


End file.
